Far From Home (the loud house history)
by michael bisping
Summary: far from home (the loud house history) Lina Loud hija de Lincoln Loud, es víctima de ataque de un familiar mientras disfrutaba su cumpleaños en New York, ella se pierde en la ciudad, pero con la ayuda de una desconocida con habilidades mágicas emprendera el viaje de vuelta a casa, a los brazos de sus padres...o quizás no.
1. Chapter 1: el ataque

grabando...

\- Hola, aquí Lina Loud, les vengo a hacer un anuncio muy muy importante que ya no me lo puedo guardar por tanta emoción, mamá y papá me llevarán de viaje a coney island por el día de mi cumpleaños!!! por fin vere de cerca el Luna park, subiremos a la montaña rusa más famosa del mundo, la cyclone, además de artistas callejeros y contorsionistas pasaremos una semana épica en New York sera grandioso, pero descuiden aunque estare ausente una semana llevaré mi teléfono y documentaré cada momento épico para que no se pierdan de nada... esto será grandioso, bueno nos veremos en una semana, bye...-

fin de la grabación...

bisping studios presenta...

FAR FROM HOME (THE LOUD HOUSE HISTORY)

Coney Island - New York

04:30 pm

una mujer de cabello amarillo con una línea de color turquesa iba caminando agarrada de la mano de un joven peliblanco, el joven peliblanco llevaba agarrado de su otra mano a una niña de cabello blanco y una línea de color turquesa, la familia iba muy contenta caminando por el colorido barrio residencial de coney island, podian divisar a lo lejos las atracciones mecánicas de coney island, el océano Atlántico era un perfecto fondo para una obra de arte, claro sin mencionar que había mucha gente que iba y venía del parque de atracciones, después de unos pocos minutos de camino, la familia de 3 llegó al parque de diversiones, la pequeña niña de cabello blanco estaba impresionada y casi boquiabierta con todo lo que veía a su alrededor.

\- feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña Lina. - dijo el chico de cabello blanco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

\- gracias mamá y papá, este es el mejor regalo de mi vida. nunca lo olvidaré - dijo Lina muy feliz

\- y aun no empieza, vamos a que sea aún más inolvidable para ti mi amor. - comentó la mujer de cabello amarillo y línea de color turquesa.

\- si vamos ya.- siguió el joven de cabello blanco igual de emocionado

todo paso con total normalidad, la familia de 3 disfruto primero de un espectáculo de magia, Lina se quedó impresionada de como un mago sacaba 39 conejos de su sombrero, lo siguiente que vieron fue un espectáculo de un hombre que tragaba, desde espadas hasta una antorcha con fuego en ella, era algo fuerte pero si era un espectáculo apto para todas las edades, luego vieron un espectáculo de contorsionistas, hacían cualquier forma con su flexibilidad y carencia de articulaciones, la familia de 3 estaba realmente impresionada, en especial la niña, nunca había visto nada de esto, bueno al menos no de cerca.

después de ver varios actos y shows, llegó el momento más esperado por la pequeña y su papá, subieron a la montaña rusa cyclone, claro que la fila era un poco larga, pero no se rindieron y lograron subir, por suerte Lina ya cumplía 13 y la montaña rusa no dejaba subir a los de 10 años, en fin luego de ajustar el agarre que los mantendría en sus asientos, Lina apenas se podía mantener quieta de la emoción, a su lado su papá la veía y reía, detrás de ella su mamá también reía.

\- tranquila Lina, ya va a comenzar.- dijo el joven peliblanco.

\- jajaja perdón papá, estoy muy emocionada. - le dijo la niña realmente emocionada.

\- espero que no vayan a vomitar después de esto. - comentó la mujer de cabello amarillo en tono de burla hacia los dos.

\- claro que no amor, Lina y yo somos muy fuertes, verdad corazón? - preguntó el chico de cabello blanco dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hija.

\- si papi, somos muy fuertes. - contestó Lina imitando la postura de sacar el pecho como su papá.

\- quiero verlo.- dijo la chica retandolos.

después de decir eso, la montaña rusa empezo a moverse, iba a velocidad lenta, para el alivio de la mujer de cabello amarillo, pero de pronto, el vagón empezó a tomar velocidad, Lina cambio su rostro feliz por uno de terror, al ver los rieles accidentados, por último el vagón tomo la velocidad suficiente para pasar por los inclinados rieles y luego el descenso, en el que todos en el vagón empezaron a gritar, Lina también gritaba.

\- QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!!! - gritaba la niña agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

\- LA LLEVAS DETRAS DE TI!! - le contestó el peliblanco.

mientras la mujer solo volteo a ver al espectador con los brazos cruzados.

2 vueltas después...

Lina y su papá se encontraban dentro de un baño portátil... vomitando y la mujer de cabello amarillo afuera esperándolos.

\- Sam, no volveremos a comer pulpo de almuerzo. - comentó el joven de pelo blanco en el baño.

\- jajaja no puedo creerlo y los dos al mismo tiempo. - se reía la mujer de nombre Sam.

\- se los dije, pero de tal palo tal astilla jajaja. -

de repente el chico de cabello blanco y su hija salieron bruscamente con los brazos en el aire.

\- woo hoo!!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo padre e hija.

\- fue lo mejor del mundo!!! - dijo la niña y fue abrazada por su papá.

\- esa es mi niña. - afirmó el joven peliblanco.

\- creo que ahora si podemos ir a cenar a algún restaurante no crees amor? - preguntó Sam acercándose a su amado de nombre Lincoln.

\- esta bien vamos, ya es lo último que queda por hacer hoy... y ya me dio hambre. - contestó Lincoln mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y con la otra la de su hija.

\- Wow papá, todo lo tenías pensado?.- pregunto Lina.

\- así es cariño, todo un día divertido solo para ti. - le contestó Lincoln y con su dedo toco la nariz de Lina.

\- tus tías y sus amigos solían llamarlo el hombre del plan, y ya veo por qué... pero ahora el es mi hombre del plan. - comentó Sam y acto seguido le planta un beso en la boca a su novio.

\- iugh mamá, si sabes que vomitó verdad? - preguntó Lina, provocando la risa de sus padres.

Ya eran cerca de las 07:10 pm la familia de 3 se encontraba caminando por el parque de atracciones, iban más felices que cuando llegaron, los 3 se dirigían a la Noria del Luna park, para concluir un día de diversion inolvidable.

\- Lincoln, antes de irnos debo ir al baño. - comentó Sam a su novio.

\- esta bien, quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Lincoln.

\- no no esta bien, que Lina me acompañe. - le respondió Sam giñandole un ojo a su novio, Lincoln entendio y las dejo ir.

mientras Lina y su mamá Sam, se dirigían a un baño, Lincoln las esperaría el tiempo necesario, ya que Sam tenía algo que decirle a su hija, ambas llegaron al baño y ambas entraron, no estaba muy concurrido por lo que fue más fácil de lo que Sam esperaba, en fin Sam hizo sus necesidades y espero a que Lina también terminara de hacer las suyas, fue el momento perfecto, mientras Lina se secaba las manos, Sam saco de su pequeño bolso un estuche, entonces Sam se colocó frente a Lina y esta estaba espectante a ver qué le esperaba.

\- Lina, papá y yo te tenemos un regalo. - habló Sam, acto seguido sam saco el estuche de detrás de ella y se lo entrego a Lina.

\- y esto? - pregunta Lina a su mamá.

\- ábrelo corazón. - dijo Sam, Lina lo abre y jadea al ver lo que contenía, un collar de oro de 14 kilates con un dije de corazón.

\- Oh vaya... es...es... hermoso mamá, me lo podrías poner? - preguntó Lina muy emocionada. Sam tomo el collar y se dispuso a ponérselo a su hija, Lina se dio media vuelta hasta quedar de espalda a su mamá, Sam abrió el collar y lo paso por el cuello de Lina hasta unirlo.

\- tu papá y yo te lo compramos, paso por las manos de tu tía Lucy, para que tengas buena suerte y para que no uses un estúpido traje de ardilla. - le dijo Sam a su hija, la cual se reía.

\- jajaja gracias ma... y gracias por este día tan increíble. - le contestó Lina mientras se secaba una lágrima que caía de uno de sus ojitos azules.

\- en parte si, pero todo es gracias a tu papá Lina, el haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. - dijo Sam en tono melancólico.

\- es el mejor papá del mundo. - afirmó Lina viendo fijamente a su mamá, ambas se sumieron en un momento de melancolía al recordar todo lo bueno que Lincoln Loud hacia por ellas, no era sorpresa ni nada, pero el siempre fue así con sus hermanas menores, incluso por las mayores, siempre se preocupaba por conseguir la felicidad de cada una, incluso por sobre la de el si era necesario.

\- vamos Lina, papá nos está esperando, cuando lleguemos a Royal Woods, tus 6 tías te tienen muchos regalos.- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

\- y la tia Lola, lynn y Luna? se que la tia Lola no aprueba lo tuyo con papá, la tia lynn es testaruda como para aprobar su amor... pero y la tia Luna? que fue de ella?. - preguntó Lina, Sam solo suspiro al oír el nombre de Luna.

\- tu tía Luna... verás...- Sam iba a contarle la historia a su hija, pero fue interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla.

\- pero que impaciente... - refutó Sam al abrir la puerta, pero se quedó petrificada al ver quien golpeaba.

\- mamá que pasa, quien es ella? - preguntó Lina preocupada.

\- Sam Sharp... acaso me recuerdas? o ya olvidaste que fui yo quien te envio esa carta? hoy perderás la vida. - habló aquella mujer con voz ronca.

Sam se quedó helada al oír esas palabras de a quien tenía al frente, un rostro pálido y ojos cansados, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, cargaba una especie de contenedor en su espalda.

\- no... no tu no serías capaz de eso, yo te recuerdo Luna... - habló Sam con temor.

\- parece que no te diste tiempo para conocerme mejor, pruebame si no soy capaz... - le respondió la mujer de cabello castaño y de repente empezó a brotar arena del contenedor que ella cargaba.

\- te amaba Sam, me lastimaste de una forma tan grave, así que te devolveré el dolor pero al doble. - continuó la mujer ahora en voz tétrica.

Lina logro ver a la mujer y quedó boquiabierta.

\- ti... ti... tia Luna... eres tú?. - preguntó Lina con rostro de sorpresa.

de repente Luna alzó una mano y la arena que salía del contenedor se dirigió violentamente contra Sam llevándola a golpear con fuerza la pared del baño, Sam se quejó por el dolor.

\- tía Luna detente... - dijo Lina acercándose a Luna.

\- no soy tu tía. - acotó Luna y acto seguido tomo a Lina del cuello y la cargo en peso.

\- no... suelta a Lina... es a mi a quien quieres... déjala.- le habló Sam aún aprisionada en la arena.

Lina pataleaba para liberarse, hasta que en un movimiento brusco, Lina le propinó una patada a Luna en el rostro, provocando que soltara a Sam y así misma, Luna solo se llevaba las manos al rostro, entonces Lina aprovecho y tomó la mano de su mamá y ambas salieron corriendo, Luna se recupero del golpe y giro de forma aterradora con cara de pocos amigos y la arena se incrustaba en su rostro.

Lina y Sam corrian por el lugar, con rostros pálidos como si hubieran visto fantasmas.

Lina y Sam se encontraron con Lincoln, este las recibió preocupado al ver que venían corriendo y los rostros pálidos.

\- que les sucedió? - pregunto Lincoln mientras sostenía de los hombros a Sam.

\- Lu... Lu... LUNA!!! - gritó Sam muy nerviosa.

\- que?.- dijo Lincoln.

y de repente hubo una explosión seguida de una tormenta de arena, se veía gente correr despavoridos de la nube de polvo, Lincoln, Lina y Sam veían sorprendidos el terrible escenario en el que se estaba convirtiendo coney Island, en medio de la gente que corría, gritaba y chocaban unos a otros y la humareda de polvo, se veía una entidad caminando a paso lento pero aterrador, después de oír sus pasos aquella entidad salió de la humareda viendo con rostro maquiavélico a la familia de 3.

\- Luna?... pero que haces!??.- pregunto Lincoln asombrado.

entonces sin mediar palabra, Luna extendió su brazo derecho y arena voló violentamente contra la familia de 3.

\- abajo!!!.- gritó Lincoln a Lina y Sam, estas rápidamente se agacharon, Lincoln no corrió con la misma suerte, la arena se lo pasó llevando hasta chocar contra una carpa, la cual se derrumbó sobre el, los tubos de acero lo aprisionaron.

\- Lincoln!!!.-

\- papi!!!.- gritaron Sam y Lina pero para su desgracia Luna estaba frente a ellas.

\- sabes cómo se siente la traición?. - preguntó Luna con voz tétrica a Sam y de repente...

SLAP!

una fuerte bofetada resonó en todo el lugar, Lina se quedó muda al ver el rostro girado de su madre ya que Luna la abofeteó.

\- así se siente... los dos son unos malditos traidores, ambos con el mismo puñal me dieron la estocada por la espalda y nunca, NUNCA se los voy a perdonar!!! - le gritó Luna y de repente esta misma levantó un brazo y la arena se llevó violentamente a Sam hasta hacerla chocar contra una estructura metálica, el golpe evitó que no se levantará nuevamente.

y solo quedó Lina... la cual veía con incredulidad como pudo haber pasado eso, Luna malvada? porque atacar asi a su propio hermano y a su cuñada? de donde saco tanta arena? es más como puede controlar arena?

\- cuando dije que le devolveria el dolor el doble de lo que me lo hizo pasar a mi, me refería a ti mocosa... - habló Luna mientras la arena volvía hacia ella, Lina temblaba de miedo al ver a Luna recuperando la arena.

\- jajajaja me cobraré cara su traición hijos de puta!.- gritó Luna y acto seguido extendió su mano y la arena se dirigió a Lina envolviéndola lentamente, Lina quiso correr pero la arena ya la tenía aprisionada, todo intento de escapar era inútil.

\- mira Sam, voy a quitarle la vida a tu hija, luego te la voy a quitar a ti. - le grito Luna aún con la mano extendida.

\- no... Lina, Luna no lo hagas... si vas a matar a alguien, que sea a mi, pero por favor deja a Lina.- le respondió Sam aún sin poderse levantar.

Luna ya tenía envuelta a Lina en su prisión de arena y nadie podría evitar lo que ella le haría.

\- jajajajaja despidete de tu hija Sam... ATAUD...- Luna estaba lista para finiquitar la obra, pero de repente recibió un certero golpe en el rostro con un tubo de acero, el atacante resultó ser Lincoln, quien respiraba agitadamente, la arena que aprisionaba a Lina poco a poco se deterioró y Lina quedó libre.

\- no se porque haces esto, pero no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hija me oiste bien!?. - gritó Lincoln realmente enojado, el golpe que le propinó a Luna con el tubo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla, pero eso no sucedió, Luna giro su cabeza de forma aterradora hacia Lincoln, Lincoln vio con horror como pedazos de cara de Luna caían al piso, estos se disolvieron y se volvieron arena, Lincoln retrocedió aterrorizado y dejo caer el tubo.

\- eso me dolió... más que tú traicion.- susurró Luna con voz tétrica.

de repente Lincoln salió volando por los aires, ya que Luna extendió ambos brazos y la arena iba el doble de rápido que antes y por desgracia Lincoln fue a chocar contra una estructura metálica, junto a su novia Sam.

\- Lincoln!!!.- gritó Sam asustada al ver que Lincoln no se movía.

por otro lado, Lina se encontraba en una situación precaria, Luna la jalo de los cabellos para evitar que escapara.

\- ahora si mocosa, no irás a ningún sitio, vas a morir. - susurró Luna al oído de Lina.

\- no, no, no porfavor, no!!! - gritaba Lina mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, tanto del miedo que sentía, como por ver a sus padres caídos.

Luna empezó nuevamente el procedimiento de la arena, empezó a cubrir lenta y paulatinamente el cuerpo de Lina, a Lina de nada le sirvió forcejear porque la arena la cubrió de pies a cabeza, por último Luna levantó su mano y el tumulto de arena se levantó.

\- muere... - dijo Luna en voz baja.

\- NOOOOO!!! - gritó Sam.

\- ATAUD DE AR...- gritó Luna, pero de repente fue interrumpida al ser golpeada por dos objetos de cristal en la cabeza.

\- maldita sea, quien es responsable de esto!? - gritó Luna enojada.

\- yo lo hice bruja.- gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos, Luna giro el cuello y se encontró con una mujer que vestía de pantalón negro y camisa de mangas largas blanca, lo más curioso era que llevaba una máscara y tenía un cabello hermosamente largo y de color rosa

\- quien eres y porque interfieres en mi venganza? - preguntó Luna furiosa.

\- estas a punto de asesinar a una niña, por eso he venido a detenerte.- le contestó la chica de cabello rosa señalando a Luna.

\- te lo advierto, por tu bien no interfieras.- amenazó Luna.

de repente la mujer alzó sus manos al frente y dos círculos azules aparecieron en sus Palmas abiertas

\- si así lo quieres... - dijo Luna y de repente ella alzó sus manos y toda la arena que la cubria la dirigió contra la chica, esta al ver la arena que venía violentamente contra ella hizo un circulo con sus brazos y como magia un campo de fuerza apareció frente a ella y detuvo la arena.

\- pero que demonios..? - dijo cortante Luna y de pronto la arena se abrió revelando a la chica que se dirigía violentamente con el puño en ataque, Luna no hizo intento por bloquearla y recibió de lleno el golpe directo al rostro, Luna retrocedió debido al impacto, también libero a Lina, la cual salió corriendo en dirección a sus padres.

\- mamá, papá!!! - gritó Lina ayudando a levantar a su mamá, Lincoln estaba inconsciente y no lo despertaban con nada.

\- quien es ella?.- pregunto Sam al ver a la chica de cabello rosa.

\- no lo sé, pero me salvó. - contestó Lina mientras ayudaba a su mamá y al mismo tiempo veia la pelea.

Luna recibió de lleno el golpe pero se recupero al instante, girando la cabeza rápidamente con pedazos de rostro cayendo al piso.

\- miserable! - dijo Luna con cara de pocos amigos, entonces comenzó a mover los brazos y grandes tumultos de arena iban dirigidos a la chica, pero increíblemente la pelirosada los esquivaba dando grandes saltos y maromas, entonces la chica de cabello rosa extendió su palma y aparecio el círculo azul, con dos dedos de su otra mano saco un látigo azul del círculo y haciendo movimientos rápidos golpeaba a Luna, golpe a la cara, estómago y pierna izquierda.

con cada golpe salía un kilo de arena de la zona golpeada, la chica cesó el ataque al ver lo que le pasaba a Luna.

\- jajajajajaaa... pobre ingenua, solo me estás haciendo enojar. - decía Luna mientras le enseñaba una sonrisa enfermiza a la chica de cabello rosa, pero de repente Luna golpeó el piso con su puño y un vendaval de arena se dirigió a la chica golpeándola y haciendola volar por los aires.

\- wuaaaa!!! - gritó la chica y cayó al piso.

Luna se levanto y dirigió su vista a Lina que desesperadamente trataba de despertar a Lincoln con ayuda de Sam sin conseguir resultado alguno.

\- has ido demasiado lejos chiquilla, pero ya no más...- reafirmó Luna extendiendo la mano y la arena se dirigía a Lina y su familia.

BANG!!!

un dispara detuvo las oscuras intenciones de Luna, esta se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un grupo de policías y gente del fbi, en el cielo sobrevolaba un helicóptero.

\- queda bajo arresto por alteración al orden público... arrojese al suelo - gritó un policía, Luna se hizo de arena pura y por la boca salió el perdigón que le habían disparado.

\- he dicho que se arroje al maldito suelo!!! - gritó el policía.

\- no!!!, huyan es muy peligroso.- le gritó la chica de cabello rosa a los funcionarios gubernamentales, pero estos hicieron caso omiso.

\- no molesten! - gritó Luna y de repente movió el brazo izquierdo en forma horizontal y una onda acompañada de arena golpeó con fuerza a los entes del fbi y a la policía que ni siquiera se dignaron en protegerse, entonces Luna reunió gran cantidad de arena de la playa e hizo una bola de arena del tamaño de una casa y como si fuera papel se la lanzó al helicóptero dándole de lleno, haciendo que el helicóptero se estrellara y explotara, Lina y Sam veían esto y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el nivel de violencia y salvajismo que había alcanzado Luna, la Luna que Sam alguna vez conoció... murió.

\- espero que esté feliz con lo que has logrado, porque ya fue suficiente, yo te detendre!!! - gritó la chica de cabello rosa cuando junto sus Palmas y los dos círculos azules aparecieron una energía del mismo color empezó a salir de los círculos.

\- rayo ultravioleta!!! - y de repente un potente rayo azul salió disparado de las manos de la chica de cabello color rosa dirigido a Luna la cual abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía impresionada el rayo que le dio de lleno.

Lina y Sam se cubrieron ante el efecto cegador de la técnica, pero entonces la chica aparecio frente a Lina y sam y colocó un campo de fuerza para evitar que la técnica los dañara...

la técnica desapareció así también el campo de fuerza, Lina vio con terror que dicha técnica no funcionó, porque yacia a Luna de pie en su lugar con las manos extendidas, demostrando una sonrisa aún más desquiciada.

Lina se percató de lo que hacía, pero. no solo Lina.

\- o no demonios, eres una tramposa.- habló la chica de cabello rosa al ver que estaba siendo cobijada por la arena de Luna.

\- no Lina, detente Luna, no lo hagas porfavor!!! - gritaba Sam desesperada, al oír esto la chica de cabello rosa abrazo a Lina.

\- no quiero morir, salvenme, no quiero morir! - decía Lina en su llanto.

\- tranquila, todo va estar bien. - le dijo la chica a Lina, la chica sintió como Lina se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

de repente, Sam corrió hacia Luna con la intención de golpearla, pero fue inútil, Luna aprisionó a sam en un cúmulo de arena.

\- mataré a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Sam serás testigo de como ves morir a tu hija, Y NADIE PODRA EVITARLO jajajajajaaaa.- le dijo Luna de forma maniática.

\- tranquila mi niña, todo va estar bien no tengas miedo.- repetía la chica a Lina, la cual dejó de llorar creyendo haber aceptado su destino.

\- te amo mama y papá. - susurró Lina derramando su última lágrima

el tumulto de arena sobre el que estaban encerradas se completó.

\- todo va estar bien, no tengas miedo... confía en mi - le decia la chica de cabello rosa, siendo esto lo último que Lina alcanzo a oír.

Luna cerro su puño y grito...

\- ATAÚD DE ARENA!!! - el tumulto de arena se comprimió excesivamente hasta parecer una pasa arrugada.

\- NOOOOOOO!!! - gritó Sam al ver lo que sucedió después.

\- ya fue suficiente Luna Loud, es hora de regresar, llamaste demasiado la atención.-

Luna desató una tormenta de arena sobre coney island para desaparecer de la escena.

\- LINA!!! NO MI HIJA!!! - el silencio en medio de la tempestad de arena ahogaba el llanto desconsolado de una madre que acababa de perder a su hija, después del llanto y el silencio, el sonido de las ambulancias y patrullas policiales llegó.

\- LINAAAA!!! NOOOO!!! - gritaba Sam al cielo en un llanto desconsolado.

policía y paramédicos auxiliaron a la gente que resultó herida, Sam solo lloraba, lloraba por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su hija, talvez la había perdido... para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2: sobrevivir para morir

chapter 2: sobrevivir para morir

Ahí estaba ella, de pie en un oscuro lugar, tan oscuro como el vacío, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado intentaba encontrar algo pero hasta donde llegaba su vista era total oscuridad, ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar y lágrimas derramar, creyendo haber llegado a aquel lugar tan temido por los mortales... el Hades, no sentía clima alguno, ni frío ni calor, es el lugar de espera pensó, el terrible silencio aún más la tensó, aquel lugar era tan extraño que le transmitía terror, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y lloraba en silencio se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cual había sido su error? ¿porque esto le habría pasado? y ¿cuál había sido su pecado para terminar en ese frívolo lugar?

entonces fue que una luz la iluminó, una luz entre la oscuridad.

la niña aún con lágrimas en los ojos levantó su cabeza y vio esa luz dorada que brillaba como una estrella en el firmamento.

\- no temas, sígueme yo te sacaré de aquí. -

habló una voz proveniente de esa luz dorada, ella se levanta y seca sus lágrimas al oír esto, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro atormentado.

la luz comenzó a alejarse y la niña corrió detrás de la luz, corría y corría sin parar por el oscuro lugar con tal de a esa Luz alcanzar, no existía otra cosa para ella en ese momento.

la luz disminuye su velocidad y ella le logra alcanzar.

\- lo has logrado. - volvió a hablar aquella voz que salía de la luz y

la niña vio la luz con clara esperanza por un momento...

pero de repente dos gigantescas luces se encendieron allá en el horizonte frente a la niña y la luz dorada, su sonrisa se borró y su expresión paso a ser de horror, aquellas luces resultaron ser dos ojos que la veían fijamente, de pronto se escucha una risa demoníaca por todo el lugar aumentando los latidos de la niña a tal punto que su corazón casi sale de su pecho, aquellos ojos se alzaron en lo alto, se dibujaba una silueta gigante en el horizonte, ella al ver esto quedó petrificada.

\- ATAÚD DE ARENA! - gritó una voz ronca e hizo eco por el lugar.

de pronto la enorme silueta lanza lo que parece ser su puño directo a aquella niña horrorizada, la cual no se pudo mover ni hacer nada y para peor sin explicación alguna, el oscuro lugar comenzó a convertirse en arena pura.

\- NOOOOOOOOO! - gritó la niña y por último, todo se puso en blanco y aún se escuchaba el eco del gritó desgarrador de esa niña...

[ ... ]

puente de Brooklyn, New York

08:15 pm

Lina Loud, la chica de cabello blanco y mechón color turquesa despertaba lentamente, lo primero que vio fue el cielo nocturno y las estrellas brillantes e inmediatamente se levantó, sentada en el suelo, vio a un lado y a otro, encontrándose con la hermosa panorámica del puente de Brooklyn y los altos edificios atrás, cayó en cuenta que aún seguía viva, tocó sus brazos y su pecho, sintió su boca humeda y se limpió, al parecer se había quedado dormida por el babeo y aquella pesadilla que tuvo.

\- hasta que por fin despiertas. - habló una voz al lado de Lina, esta se alertó y vio a la extraña chica sentada junto a ella sin bajar la guardia.

\- ¿que pasó?... ¿quien eres tú?... y d- d- ¿donde estamos? - preguntó una muy alterada Lina.

\- tranquila, una pregunta a la vez... ¿no recuerdas nada verdad? - respondió con una pregunta la chica a Lina

y esta solo negó con la cabeza.

\- lo último que recuerdo fue... - Lina dejo de hablar y abrió los ojos como platos al recordar lo último que le había sucedido.

\- co... co... ¿como es... posible? - habló nuevamente Lina con asombro.

aquella chica tenía el cabello hermosamente largo y era de color rosa, ya no usaba máscara, tenía ojos de color esmeralda y su semblante transmitía tranquilidad, con una sonrisa la chica de cabello rosa le respondió.

\- nuestra probabilidad de sobrevivir era de una en cien millones, tuvimos mucha suerte nos tocó ese uno. -

Lina aún no procesaba lo que había oído, peor aun no procesaba todo lo que había pasado.

\- imposible. - susurró Lina con incredulidad.

\- bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. - comentó la mujer de cabello rosa mientras se ponía de pie e invito a Lina a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿a donde vamos? -

preguntó Lina al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

\- voy a dejarte en algún departamento de policía para que localicen a tus padres. -

le respondió la chica, Lina la interrumpió.

\- no, no porfavor, no me lleves ahí, ayúdame tu a encontrar a mis... - Lina freno de nuevo sus palabras al sentir una terrible presión en su pecho, de sus ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas y de pronto cayó de rodillas y estalló en un llanto inconsolable.

\- nooo! Mami!, papi! ella los mato! y yo no pude hacer nada! -

decía en su llanto la niña, la mujer vio a Lina ahí arrodillada, una mirada compasiva fue lo que dirigió antes de hablar.

\- escucha... tus papás - intentaba decir algo pero el llanto de la niña la interrumpió.

\- tus papás... - volvió a ser interrumpida, entonces frunció el ceño y una vena se resaltó en su frente.

\- ¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE!? - gritó enojada la chica, Lina detuvo su llanto y vio atentamente a la chica.

\- estoy segura que tus padres aún están vivos y deben estar buscandote. -

con autoridad habló la mujer mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón y se lo daba a Lina.

\- ya deja de llorar, secate las lágrimas y los mocos, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, tu no pierdas esa esperanza. -

la chica pelirosada cambio su expresión por una más tranquila, Lina seco sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, la niña de cabello blanco se tocó el pecho y sintió el dije de corazón, era el collar al rededor de su cuello que su mamá le había dado, ese collar se había convertido ahora en un símbolo de esperanza para ella.

\- si aún están vivos, me ayudas a encontrarlos? -

decía Lina mientras jadeaba por efecto de su llanto.

la chica de cabello rosa volvió a ver a Lina con compasión, la niña a la que había salvado le pedía tal cosa sin conocerla, sin saber absolutamente nada de ella ni de donde viene... pero había algo que le decía a la chica que aceptara, no perdía nada, quizá iba a ganar algo, pero no era eso lo que le importaba realmente... le importaba más volver a unir a esa familia.

\- esta bien. -

contestó finalmente la chica de cabello rosa dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, Lina también sonrió pese a lo que había sufrido.

unos diez segundos de silencio incomodo se adueñaron del momento entre las dos féminas, la chica de cabello rosa fue la primera en hablar.

\- y emm... ¿en qué parte de New York vives? -

Lina cambio su expresión a una de confusión.

\- yo... ¿no soy de aquí, pero y tu? - respondió Lina

la chica de cabello rosa se quedó muda.

\- ¿tienes celular? -

contrarrestó la pregunta con otra la pelirosada.

Lina negó con la cabeza, la chica de cabello rosa lanzó una risa nerviosa mientras jugaba con su cabello.

\- jejeje, veras... yo tampoco soy de aquí, ni de ningún otro estado. - admitió finalmente, Lina abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto.

\- ay no puede ser, esto está genial primero mi cumpleaños se ha arruinado y ahora estoy perdida en New York! acaso esto no podría empeorar? -

gritó Lina con los ojos cerrados alzando las manos al cielo en plena señal de frustración.

\- basta de lloriqueos, no todo está mal ¿ok? -

intervino la chica con molestia.

\- ¿y que se supone que haremos? no se ni donde estamos. -

respondió Lina igual de molesta.

\- quejarse y ponerse a llorar no es una opción... se donde podemos ir. - acotó la chica aun mas molesta, al ver que su carácter casi la domina, largó un profundo suspiro y se alivio.

\- ¿y a donde iremos? -

preguntó en voz baja Lina.

\- a... los barrios bajos. -

al decir esto, la chica de cabello rosa desvío su vista al sur, Lina no sabía de lo que la chica estaba hablando, pero sonaba realmente insegura y esa inseguridad se le contagio de inmediato.

\- ¿y eso es malo? -

preguntó Lina con temor.

\- no... ya viste lo que puedo hacer, nadie se atreverá a hacernos dañó.-

Lina inmediatamente sonrió al oír esto y también recordo lo que hizo en coney island hace un rato.

\- antes de irnos, quiero estar segura de que confías en mí, voy a ayudarte a reunirte con tus padres así que... ¿confías en mí? -

la chica pelirosada le extendió la mano a Lina, y esta ante la pregunta asintió tímidamente, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó la mano de ella y ambas emprendieron rumbo al sur.

\- ¿cual es tu nombre? -

le pregunto Lina.

\- soy Suzume Cheng... y tú ¿como te llamas? -

\- Lina... Lina Loud. -

\- que nombre tan lindo, ¿cuantos años tienes? -

\- trece años, los cumplí hoy. -

\- Ah pues felicidades. -

\- gracias... oye no pude preguntar antes, pero ¿como hiciste todo eso allá en coney island? fue impresionante! -

\- ¿sabes que será impresionante? el golpe en la cabeza que te daré si vuelves a decir que tus padres están muertos. -

\- ok ya no lo diré más, ¿¡pero dime cómo hiciste eso!?-

ambas chicas iban conversando mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano al dicho barrio bajo, Lina iba muy emocionada preguntandole cosas a suzume, esta sonreía al oír hablar a la niña de cabello blanco, esto no fue impedimento para distraerse de a dónde se iban a ir a meter, ¿porque buscar ayuda ahí? ¿en el barrio bajo? ¿quien en su sano juicio iba a buscar ayuda ahí? y peor aún en un estado que fue fundado en 1624 por holandeses y es conocido por sus pandillas y organizaciones criminales, antes New Amsterdam ahora New York.

barrio bajo es sinónimo de asaltantes, asesinos, violadores, secuestradores, todo tipo de negocio o tratos ilícitos, no hay ley o constitución que valgan, o sobrevives por tus medios o mueres. ahi iban al vientre de la bestia, a la boca del lobo... al mismísimo infierno.

[ ... ]

Coney Island, New York

08:20 pm departamento de policía

\- Lina Marié Loud Sharp, edad trece años oficial. -

\- bien, descuiden señores Loud, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para a encontrar a su hija, no pierdan la fe, nuestro equipo de inteligencia ya ha iniciado las investigaciones para dar con el paradero de su hija. -

el oficial se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

Lincoln Loud y Sam Sharp encontraban en el dicho departamento de policías, reportando la desaparición de su hija, ya que su cadáver no fue encontrado después de haber sido comprimida al extremo

Sam lloraba en los brazos de su novio, Lincoln acariciaba su cabeza y espalda tratando de consolarla, cosa que resultó inútil.

\- ay Lincoln, quiero a mi niña de vuelta... mi Lina, no se si creer algo de lo que ese oficial dijo. - decía en su llanto Sam.

\- tranquila mi amor, yo tengo fe en que la encontrarán, mi hija no está muerta yo lo sé. -

\- ¿como sucedió todo esto? no lo entiendo. -

\- yo tampoco comprendo nada Sam, pero descuida, todo va a salir bien. -

finalizo Lincoln con toda certeza, tomo el rostro de Sam y le dio un beso en la frente.

pero todo se trataba de una máscara para darle fuerza a su novia, por fuera era optimista, pero por dentro Lincoln Loud se sentía impotente, una irá y una rabia había despertado en el, mezclado con la preocupación y la incertidumbre de no saber que fue de su hija, su unica hija la puta madre, todas estas emociones hacían estragos en su mente, esta situación de seguro le sacaba las canas, pero por suerte el tenía el cabello blanco.

\- Luna... ¿que te pasó... hermana? - pensó Lincoln, por su mente también pasó el rostro resquebrajado de Luna y aquella arena que la cubria, Lincoln cerro los ojos y abrazo aún más fuerte a su novia, para olvidarse de esas escenas.

[ ... ]

South Bronx, New York

08:40 pm

\- ¿y que haces en New York? - preguntó suzume.

\- estabamos celebrando mi cumpleaños. - contestó Lina.

\- ya veo. -

\- si, la verdad es que había tres lugares que quería conocer, pero solo podía elegir uno, el primero era Detroit, pero es peligroso porque hay androides que dan veintiocho puñaladas, el segundo era Florida, a conocer algun parque temático en Orlando o Miami y por último New York...yo elegí New York, pero nunca imaginé que esto pasaría. -

\- nadie sabe cuando o como pasarán las cosas, solo pasan, pero lo sé, fue traumante para ti ¿no? -

\- no puedo sacarme de la mente ese rostro quebrado como el cristal. -

\- yo tampoco. -

Suzume y Lina detuvieron su caminar.

\- llegamos. - dijo con frialdad Suzume, Lina se quedó viendo ese laberinto de callejones y calles anchas, había poca iluminación en esa área y no había mucha gente deambulando por la calle, las paredes de los edificios estaban pintadas con graffitis muy coloridos, unas decían "Bronx" otras decían "guetto 4 Life" otras pintadas los rostros de algún artista de música urbana y detrás las banderas de Puerto Rico, República Dominicana y México.

\- bueno, vamos. - habló Suzume y entonces reiniciaron de nuevo su caminata.

mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano por la primer calle, se escuchaba música de trap o reggaeton con lenguaje explícito o muy vulgar.

en la segunda calle, se encontraron con sujetos de diferentes etnias vestidos como pandilleros, otros sin camisa, otros tatuados hasta en el rostro y otros fumando cannabis, estos al ver a Suzume y a Lina comenzaron a decir y a hacerles gestos obscenos, palabras soeses y denigrantes como por ejemplo.

\- a las dos me las cojo. -

\- están buenas para un polvazo. -

\- si las agarro las pongo en cuatro. -

repentinamente Lina apretó con fuerza la mano de Suzume, esto no pasó de ser percibido por la pelirosada, Suzume le dijo a Lina que no tuviera miedo y que no volteará a ver a los sujetos, los latidos del corazón de Lina se aceleraron rápidamente, pero se aceleraron más al oír el ruido de un arma siendo recargada, estaba muy atemorizada, terror que le infundía oír aquellas palabras vulgares, denigrantes y las voces graves de los que hablaban, el arma siendo recargada y también no podía creer que pudieran existir personas asi.

10 minutos después...

Suzume y Lina ya estaban en lo profundo del barrio bajo, ahí si estaba más despejado pero también más oscuro, a lo lejos solo se podía escuchar a un grupo de sujetos rapear uno contra otro.

\- ya estamos a solo tres calles de llegar Lina. -

\- que bueno, odio este lugar. -

Lina respiraba con tranquilidad al oír que ya estaban por llegar.

\- oye Suzume, gracias por salvarme la vida en coney island. -

\- aún no me agradezcas, recuerda que te voy a reunir con tus padres. -

\- si, pero estoy muy agradecida contigo por salvarme. -

Suzume esbozó una leve sonrisa y vio a Lina a los ojos y podía ver claramente en esos ojos azules temor, un temor indescriptible para ella, después de todo se trataba de una niña de trece años, pero todo lo que vivió era mucho para una niña de su edad... esto enterneció a Suzume, no lo pudo soportar y le extendió sus brazos invitándola a un abrazo, Lina se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como cuando estaban dentro del tumulto de arena...

\- jajajajaaa... -

se escuchó una risa por aquel lugar, Suzume rápidamente soltó a Lina, la escondio detrás de ella y se puso en modo de defensa.

\- ¿que fue eso? - preguntó Lina con temor.

\- problemas. - contestó Suzume moviendo la cabeza para localizar al hueste.

\- jajajaja, Suzume pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte en New York. -

\- ¿quien eres y como sabes mi nombre? -

de repente Suzume se encontró cara a cara con un sujeto más alto que ella, Lina se llevó tremendo susto al ver su rostro, su rostro era de maldad pura y lo que resaltaba era aquella sonrisa gigante, literalmente de oreja a oreja, vestido con ropa negra y un par de botas de vaquero en sus pies, cargaba una especie de sable gigantesco en su espalda.

\- silent. -

dijo Suzume en voz baja.

\- Oh vaya, te sabes mi nombre, que halagador. -

le contesto el sujeto haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos.

\- ¿que demonios haces en New York? -

preguntó con agresividad la chica pelirosada.

\- que bueno que lo preguntas, estoy en una misión importante... ordenada por "destructor"... conseguir más reclutas para sus experimentos, a cambio de recompensas jugosas. -

contestó silent sacando el sable de su espalda y clavandolo en el suelo.

\- ¿q-q-que p-pasa? -

preguntó Lina temblando de miedo.

\- quédate detrás de mi. -

contestó de mala gana Suzume.

\- ¿y quien es la pequeña que te acompaña eh Suzume?. -

\- eso no te incumbe silent. -

silent vio los cabellos blancos de aquella niña y sonrió.

\- pero si es un pequeño copito de nieve, niña si fuera tu me apartaría de esta chica, es una busca problemas, veo que la mujer de arena falló la misión. -

Lina y Suzume jadearon al oír esto.

\- deja de decir estupideces. -

\- jajaja, aquí la única estúpida eres tú, al creer que puedes detener a "destructor" deduzco que a eso has venido a norteamerica, nadie las salvara... ¡a ambas las voy a decapitar!. - al oír esto Lina abrió los ojos como platos, el miedo no la había abandonado en ningún momento.

Entonces Suzume hizo aparecer los círculos azules en sus manos y su cabello paso de lacio a puntiagudo cual puercoespin.

\- no permitiré que toques a esta niña ¿oiste bien enfermo mental? -

\- reto aceptado. -

y de pronto silent levantó el pesado sable en el aire y lo dejo caer violentamente contra Suzume, está reaccionó con rapidez y coloco un campo de fuerza que detuvo al sable aunque el campo de fuerza se fracturó.

\- ¡desapareció Suzume! -

gritó Lina alterada, efectivamente el sujeto no estaba por ningún lugar.

\- abre bien los ojos Lina, la virtud de este maldito es la velocidad, cubreme las espalda. -

\- si. -

\- jajaja, ni aunque hagan equipo podrán enfrentarme, es inútil ya acepten su destino... ¡LA MUERTE! -

de repente el sable volvió a chocar contra el campo de fuerza de Suzume, todo paso muy rápido que Lina no lo vio, Suzume intento golpear a silent pero este desapareció nuevamente.

\- esa espada es gigantesca. -

dijo Lina temblando de nervios.

\- no le temas, eso es lo que lo exita. - acotó Suzume para tranquilizar a Lina.

\- como no tenerle miedo, parece el Guasón combinado con zabusa... espera que? -

\- jajaja Suzume no tienes porque ocultar tu miedo. -

habló de la nada silent, provocando a Suzume.

\- no te tengo miedo maniático. -

\- deberías, estan a punto de morirse, me he sacado la lotería con este premio doble, "destructor" me recompensará muy bien si llevo tu cabeza y la de la niña como trofeos para el, ya que la mujer de arena no termino el trabajo... ¡yo si lo voy a hacer! -

de repente el silencio llegó, Suzume aún estaba guardia en alto, Lina detrás como queriendo romper en llanto... no se escuchó nada por un segundo hasta que de pronto...

CRASH!

Lina vio como aquel desalmado sujeto dejo caer el sable sobre su humanidad, pero al ver que no pasó nada levantó la vista y vio atonita como Suzume detenía el sable con el campo de fuerza, en un acto desesperado silent le volvió a pegar rompiendo el dicho campo, pero hacer esto le costó, ya que el pesado sable se volvió difícil de maniobrar y perdió velocidad con el segundo golpe, Suzume no tiempo y de repente...

SMASH!

le propinó un golpe al estómago que hizo que silent volara levemente hasta chocar contra una pared, Suzume lo siguió, aquel sujeto se levanta, Suzume le lanza un derechazo, pero silent se lo bloquea agachándose y le propinó dos golpes rápidos al estómago,

Suzume cayó de rodillas, estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada, pero repentinamente recibió el golpe de una roca en la cabeza, este se voltea y ve a la niña de cabello blanco con la mano extendida.

SMASH!

a una velocidad impresionante, silent llegó hasta Lina y le propinó un golpe al estómago que tiro a Lina al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

Suzume se puso de pie y le dio una patada a silent directo a las pelotas, silent cayó arrodillado tomándose esa zona, Suzume aprovecho y le dio derechazo tras zurdazo inmisericorde al rostro, Suzume iba a finiquitar con una patada, pero silent reaccionó y agarro la pierna de Suzume y con su otra mano el gran sable, en un movimiento rápido, silent tono de la camisa a Suzume y con la cacha del gran sable le propinó un golpe al rostro y por último con la parte sin filo del arma blanca acertó un golpe demoledor a la humanidad de la chica pelirosada mandandola a rodar por el piso.

\- no se porque proteges a esta niña, pero debe ser un precioso cargo. -

silent se dirigió a Lina quien se incorporaba lentamente, la agarro por su camisa sin mangas de color anaranjada y la arrojo violentamente contra la pared, Lina se quedó sin aire pero lo recobró al sentir el gigante sable afilado en su cuello.

\- hoy, rodará una cabeza blanca, nunca he matado a un albino... hoy será la primera vez... lo voy a gozar como no lo puedes imaginar. -

Lina temblaba, lagrimeaba, se quejaba por los dolorosos golpes que recibió ese día y su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos al estar nuevamente al borde de la muerte.

\- ¿esto es todo?... ¿se acabó?... ¿sobreviví solo para morir? -

silent ya había movido el sable para amortajar la cabeza de Lina.

\- papi, mami... si están allá arriba, ya estoy por llegar con ustedes, nos volveremos a reunir... -

Lina esbozo una débil sonrisa y cerro sus lagrimeantes ojos aceptando su destino cruel...

la noche era silenciosa pese a la hora, exepto a lo que aconteció después, Lina Loud abrio lentamente los ojos y se llevó tremenda sorpresa por lo que vio.

Suzume tomaba con sus propias manos y todas sus fuerzas el pesado sable de silent, tenía una herida en la frente por la que lloraba líquido vital, ella evito la inevitable decapitación de Lina.

\- puede que seas muy veloz... - le dijo Suzume con la mirada encendida al asesino mientras forcejeaba.

\- puede que seas muy sádico... -

de repente silent comenzó a ceder y poco a poco soltaba el sable.

\- pero... ¡ERES MUY DÉBIL! -

gritó Suzume y por último le arrebató el sable al asesino de las manos y lo lanzó lejos ante la mirada atonita de Lina, la pelirosada hizo aparecer el círculo azul en su mano y la apunto contra el asesino.

\- tormenta ultravioleta! -

gritó Suzume y un destello brillante salió del círculo, solo se escuchó un gritó de dolor y por último todo se puso en blanco...

[ ... ]

Suzume le tendió la mano a Lina, ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿estas bien? -

le pregunto Suzume a Lina.

\- si pero tu... estas sangrando. - contestó Lina alarmada al ver sangre brotar de la frente de Suzume.

\- Ah no te preocupes estoy bien. - afirmó Suzume con una sonrisa.

\- agh... ahhh... -

silent yacía en el suelo arrastrándose, fue brutalmente carbonizado por la técnica de la chica pelirosada.

\- ay no sigue vivo Suzume. -

dijo alarmada la niña peliblanca y se escondió detrás de Suzume.

\- ja.. jaja... ja ganaste... esta vez, pero no correrás con tanta suerte Suzume. -

habló con voz débil silent.

\- y tú... -

se dirigió a Lina.

\- te vas a arrepentir de haber confiado en esa ramera... Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que... -

fue interrumpido por un latigazo que recibió y por consecuencia de este, la cabeza de silent rebotó hacia atrás y quedó frio.

Suzume tenía su brazo derecho extendido y el círculo azul en su mano izquierda, había términado el trabajo.

\- que bueno que terminó. -

habló primero Lina, largó un profundo suspiro de alivio, todo había pasado y podía decir que era la primera vez que sobrevivió a dos muertes inminentes

\- vámonos de aquí... ven Lina. -

Lina atendió el llamado y tomó la mano de Suzume y ambas siguieron su caminata, su cabello rosa paso de puntiagudo a lacio nuevamente.

\- eso fue épico Suzume, el golpeó con esa espada gigante pero tu detuviste su ataque y ahhh... - hablaba con entusiasmo Lina pero repentinamente un dolor la detuvo.

\- ¿estas bien? -

preguntó preocupada Suzume, ella vio que Lina se tomaba el vientre con ambas manos.

\- mi estómago duele, el me golpeo. - contestó Lina con dolor.

\- ¿segura que puedes caminar? - volvió a preguntar Suzume preocupada.

\- si, si puedo. -

contestó Lina, pero al caminar trastabillo debido al dolor, era pésima disimulando, su dolor se notaba en su rostro.

\- ya vamos a llegar, ven te cargaré en mi espalda ¿te parece? -

Lina dudo por un segundo, pero asintió débilmente, entonces Suzume se agachó y Lina se montó sobre su espalda.

\- pesas niña. -

comentó Suzume y Lina lanzó una risita nerviosa.

\- de seguro esa espada pesaba más que yo. -

Suzume camino con Lina sobre su espalda hacia su destino después de esa cruel batalla, Lina se acomodó en la espalda de Suzume, relajo su respiración y cerro los ojos posando su cabeza en la espalda cubierta por ese largo cabello rosa.

\- ¿vas cómoda? -

preguntó Suzume.

\- si. - le contesto Lina.

\- por su puesto que si, te voy cargando. -

acotó Suzume y Lina se rió levemente.

[ ... ]

Suzume y Lina llegaron a su destino, un edificio semi abandonado, la pelirosada tocó dos veces la puerta, después de unos 5 segundos la puerta se abrió y Suzume paso adentro, al entrar ella la puerta se cerró.

dentro del inmueble, Suzume rápidamente dejo a Lina en un sillón.

\- ¿Suzume que es este lugar? - preguntó con clara desconfianza Lina, ella miro a todas partes, encontrándose con retratos, un montón de fotografías y la sala parecía que no tenía color debido a la carencia de luz.

\- que inesperada sorpresa mi Lady... - Lina volteo a ver de quién era esa voz, se encontró con un señor de bigotes, su voz era gruesa con un acento campirano, el hombre vestía un pantalon negro, camisa sin mangas blanca.

\- ay ya Eliseo, no finjas ya estabas claro que venía y no fuiste a buscarme, sabes muy bien que odio Estados unidos. - le respondió Suzume enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

\- perdón por eso mi Lady, el negocio ha estado muy ajetreado, al menos llegaste a tiempo... y ¿quien es esta niña? -

el sujeto de nombre Eliseo se fijó que Lina los veía con una ceja alzada.

\- ella es una sobreviviente al ataque de hoy a coney Island, le ayudaré a encontrar a sus padres. -

\- vaya, como siempre bondadosa mi Lady, es bueno saberlo... ¿cual es tu nombre chiquita? -

\- soy Lina... Lina Loud. -

\- es un nombre muy bonito Lina...

sobre el ataque mi Lady, ¿que pudiste averiguar? -

\- pues nada Eliseo, esa mujer de arena estuvo a punto de matarnos a mi y a la niña. -

\- las noticias en este país valen madres, los titulares mecos con el encabezado de " atentado terrorista " como siempre culpando al enemigo que ellos mismos crearon, no saben a lo que se enfrentan en realidad. -

Lina vio en la TV el rostro de Luna, mejor conocida como la mujer de arena por los medios de prensa.

\- ella... es mi tía. -

dijo Lina, Suzume y Eliseo detuvieron su conversación al oír a Lina.

\- ¿como dices? -

preguntó Suzume.

\- la mujer de arena... es mi tía. - repitió Lina.

Suzume vio a Lina a los ojos, no estaba mintiendo, era verdad.

\- demonios. -

dijo Suzume.

\- chale. -

dijo Eliseo.

[ ... ]

casa de Eliseo, south Bronx, New York

09:10 pm

Lina estaba recostada en el sillón, en eso llega Suzume y se sienta frente a ella, la chica pelirosada abre su mano derecha y un círculo rojo aparecio en ella.

\- ¿que haces? -

preguntó Lina.

\- voy a curarte. -

contestó Lina.

\- ¿también puedes hacer eso? -

entonces Suzume aplicó con delicadeza su mano por el vientre de Lina, creyó que dolería pero no fue así, al levantarse del sillón ya no sentia dolor alguno.

\- ja... Ya no duele... jajaja no duele. - dijo Lina con emoción, Suzume sonrió y tomó a Lina de los hombros.

\- ¿ahora sí estas lista para hablar? no te preocupes por Eliseo, el no nos oirá. -

Lina se habia rehusado a hablar sobre un tema que ella prefería no tocar, era algo muy delicado, pero Suzume la convenció de que solo se lo dijera a ella y a nadie mas.

Lina no estaba lista para tocar ese tema, así que suspiro pesadamente y se preparó para hablar.

\- todo comenzó asi, según el relato de mis tías, la tía Luna estaba enamorada de mi mamá y...- Lina se detuvo, Suzume le hizo un gesto con la mano de porque se había detenido.

\- y eso que tiene de malo? -

preguntó Suzume.

\- pense que eras homofóbica. - le contesto Lina.

\- claro que no... yo también estuve enamorada de una mujer. -

acotó Suzume sarcásticamente.

\- que? -

\- na era broma soy hetero, adelante. -

\- no atras. -

contesto Lina también sarcástica, haciendo enojar a Suzume.

\- que continúes con el relato. -

\- ok... - dijo Lina tímidamente.

\- por donde iba... a si... ella hacia cualquier cosa con tal de tener la atención de mamá, le escribia cartas, le dedicaba canciones, incluso la invitó a cenar con toda la familia, ahí fue cuando mamá conoció a papá, según mi tía Luan, ella descubrió que mamá y papá tenían una relación amorosa... a sus espaldas, al descubrirlo, la tía Luna cayó en depresión y no solo eso... se sintió traicionada, todas las noches lloraba y lloraba, al tiempo tía Luan descubrió a la tía Luna drogándose, bebiendo alcohol y cada noche salía con un chico distinto. - Suzume escuchaba atenta el relato de Lina, ya sabía por donde iba todo.

\- después de todo eso... ella se fue y no volvió... algunas de mis tías la dieron por muerta, mis abuelitos y las otras creyeron que encontró un hombre que se la llevó a vivir con el... hasta hoy día que la volvimos a ver... antes de desaparecer, dijo que nunca iba a perdonar la alta traición que papá y mamá le hicieron y que algún día los iba a hacer pagar. -

finalizo Lina su relato, la mente de la pelirosada ya tenía sus deducciones sobre esto.

\- se sintió traicionada, eso es. - habló Suzume.

\- una historia de amor y traición que bien suena eso, me recordo a las novelas de mi país. -

comentó el hombre del mostacho, Lina se asustó al ver a Eliseo aparecer de la nada.

\- fue una presa fácil para el... ese infeliz usa a las personas fragiles de mente y corazón para sus morbosos experimentos, debió haberselo encontrado en algún momento. - siguio Suzume

\- em... ¿de quién estás hablando? - preguntó Lina confundida.

\- es lógico, ¿quien mas puede darte el poder de controlar arena? - Suzume estaba inspirada sacando sus conclusiones, realmente anonadada con esa información, tal parece que ya tiene un plan.

\- con respecto a eso Suzume... ese desgraciado... ya está en norteamerica y según he oído... trajo a su liga de villanos. -

el plan de Suzume se fue a la mierda al escuchar lo que Eliseo le dijo.

\- eso explica porqué silent estaba aquí, sobrevivimos a el también. - Eliseo abrio ligeramente los ojos de la impresión.

\- esos hijos de la chingada... -

\- esto no es bueno, no solo tengo que ahuyentar a "destructor" de norteamerica, ahora tengo que ahuyentar a toda su liga de malandrines sin morir en el intento. - decía Suzume sumamente estresada, Eliseo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Suzume.

\- eso no es ningun problema para ti. -

Eliseo le asintió a Suzume dandole a entender que confiaba en ella.

\- no es ningun problema, pero debo encontrar cuanto antes a los padres de esta niña, no puedo involucrarla en mis asuntos, luego me ocuparé de el, sus esbirros y la mujer de arena. -

Suzume ahora tenía dos problemas entre manos, uno más difícil que el otro.

\- yo estoy muy confundida, ¿quien es el destructor y la liga de villanos? - preguntó Lina.

\- nos quedaremos aqui esta noche Eliseo, mañana vamos a partir de vuelta a coney Island. -

\- sabes muy bien que mi casa es tu casa, pueden usar la habitación de arriba. -

\- muchas gracias. -

\- no es nada mi Lady. -

Suzume le pidió a Lina que la acompañará al segundo piso y esta la siguió.

\- ¿como es eso de que vamos a volver a coney Island? no quiero volver ahí. -

\- tus padres aun deben estar ahí buscandote, es bueno que comencemos a buscar en ese sitió. -

\- solo espero que la tía Luna no aparezca de nuevo. -

[ ... ]

ambas féminas llegaron a la habitación, esta se veía igual que la sala, sin color, tenia una sola ventana, había una cama, un armario y una mesita al lado de la cama.

Suzume le lanzó una pijama a Lina y esta iba a ponérsela, cuando ve a Suzume quitándose la camisa de mangas largas, la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba por dentro y por último, el sostén.

Suzume se voltea y Lina se quedó boquiabierta y totalmente enrojecida por lo que vio, Suzume alzó una ceja y llevo las manos a su cintura.

\- ¿que? somos mujeres, no hay nada de malo que veas mi senos. -

replicó Suzume.

Lina no contesto y solo se quedó quieta en su sitio, Suzume se puso una camiseta más olgada y así cubrir sus atributos.

después del momento incómodo, ambas ya estaban acostadas listas para dormir, Lina no podía cerrar los ojos, Suzume noto esto aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿todo bien Lina? -

\- ¿quien era ese tipo del sable? -

\- no querras saber de él. -

\- no seas así Cuéntame. -

\- ya tuviste un día largo, descansa. -

\- Suzume. -

\- ok pero conste que te lo advertí. - enfatizó Suzume y volteo a ver a Lina.

\- Gerald hateboer, nacido en cardiff city, era un estudiante de psicología, tenía 22 años, llevaba una vida llena de éxitos, no tenía problemas ni nada por el estilo, pero un día se topó con "destructor" el asesinó a toda su familia tanto en Reino Unido como en Holanda, con la misma espada que el uso contra nosotras, al pobre no le quedó más remedio que unirse a él, le dio la virtud de ser veloz por eso se apodaba silent, el gran sable y esa macabra sonrisa fue creciendo y creciendo conforme asesinaba a quien se opusieran a "destructor" víctimas favoritas, niños... los cortaba como una tijera corta el papel, cuantas atrocidades cometió y lo peor es que "destructor" solo los utiliza y luego los desecha como juguetes, lo bueno es que ya no causará más daño a nadie... ahora sí buenas noches Lina. -

finalizó Suzume la terrible historia de silent.

si bien Lina no podía cerrar los ojos, por lo del "destructor", la liga de villanos y todo lo que vivió ese día, los ojos ahora los tenía completamente abiertos después de oir lo que le contó Suzume.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: no es tu culpa

*bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo de esta historia*

*solo para aclarar, nickelodeon es propiedad de nickelodeon*

*Lina Loud es propiedad de javisuzumiya*

*suzume cheng es propiedad de bisping studios*

*sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura*

Se escuchaba el sonido de un aparato para medir el pulso cardíaco, la frecuencia sonaba bien, significaba que los latidos eran normales.

Silent, el asesino de cabello blanco y sonrisa gigante estaba postrado sobre una cama, estaba en coma, realmente quedó muy calcinado, con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en su cuerpo a causa de la técnica de la pelirosada, una entidad al pie de la cama con los brazos cruzados lo observaba con frialdad, debido a la oscuridad del cuarto no se podía ver bien su rostro.

\- más te vale no despertar. -

habló con voz tétrica el sujeto, acto seguido dio media vuelta y lentamente salió de esa habitación. cuando el hombre cerro la puerta tras de si, repentinamente el aparato de pulso cardíaco emitía un pitido... eso sólo significaba una cosa... el corazón de Silent había fallado y el... había muerto inexplicablemente.

ahora se ve al hombre caminar a paso lento, cada paso que daba resonaba en todo el lugar donde sea que estuviera, llego a otra puerta y procedió a entrar a otro cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de si.

este cuarto más bien parecía una sala, había un gran sofá familiar, una chimenea, el cuarto tenía un color carmesí tanto en el piso como en las paredes, en el sofá había alguien sentado, solo viendo la chimenea, el hombre se acercó hacia el o la que estaba sentada en el sofá, la luz que emitía el fuego en la chimenea revelaron el rostro del sujeto, tenía cabello largo y lacio de color negro, tenía una especie de mascara anti gas que cubrían su nariz y boca, estaba descamisado y se veían cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, se posó de rodillas frente al ente y procedió a pronunciar unas palabras.

\- fallaste la misión. -

con el mismo tono tétrico se dirigió a la entidad, dicha entidad resulto ser Luna, la chica de cabello castaño no contesto y solo se quedó mirando el suelo como si no hubiera prestado atención a lo que dijo el sujeto.

\- me has decepcionado Luna Loud. -

volvió a hablar el sujeto y Luna seguía sin contestar, el hombre colocó su mano en el mentón de Luna y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- te di los poderes, te di los recursos, te di lo que tú querías... y aún así fallaste. -

replicó el sujeto sin cambiar el tono de voz.

\- se que le falle y esta enojado. -

habló finalmente Luna con el mismo tono tétrico.

\- no estoy molesto Luna. -

respondió el sujeto.

\- !ESTOY FURIOSO! -

le gritó en la cara a Luna, pero ella ni se inmutó.

\- te di el poder de controlar la arena, te di mi confianza !y te envié a asesinar a tus traidores! -

de repente la máscara anti gas saco vapores como una locomotora frente a la mirada inmune de Luna, el sujeto le suelta el mentón, se pone de pie y se va atrás de Luna.

\- solo hay una palabra que te define a la perfección... débil. -

Luna desvío su mirada del suelo hacia al frente al oír esto.

\- endeble, blanda, un tapete sobre el cual todo el mundo pisa sin verlo, eso eres tú y ¿todo por que?... por el amor de una mujer... el amor de alguien de tu mismo sexo... eres un ser repugnante. -

hablaba el sujeto con clara repugnancia hacia Luna.

\- abre bien esos malditos ojos, tu mente pedía a gritos venganza, retaliación, retribución, algo que te hiciera vivir en paz contigo misma... pero tú podrido corazón te lo impide. -

\- alguien más intervino en mi venganza, una chica de cabello rosa... Ella evitó que los matara con mi arena. -

argumentó Luna, cosa que fue un error, repentinamente el sujeto la tomo por los cabellos y la jaló hacia el, quedando rostro con rostro.

\- ¡TU MISIÓN ERA ASESINAR AL QUE SE TE PUSIERA ENFRENTE! ¡ACASO NO LO PUDISTE ENTENDER MALDITA SEA! -

el sujeto estaba enardecido con lo que Luna le contesto.

\- lo... lo lamento... destructor. -

contestó Luna y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se le salían como cascadas de los ojos, no era por el jalón de cabello ni por el severo regaño... fueron esas palabras "débil" "endeble" "blanda" hicieron eco en su mente.

el sujeto conocido como destructor, soltó a Luna y la dejo que llorará, camino hacia la puerta no sin antes pronunciar unas últimas palabras.

\- tienes que dejar de reprimirte Luna, tienes que dejar salir ese lado inhumano que se que posees, no dejes que las malditas emociones te controlen, tu tienes el control ahora, la sed de venganza te consume lentamente, saciá tu sed con la sangre de los que te traicionaron. -

acotó el destructor con tono autoritario, Luna apretó con fuerza sus puños a los cuales les caían lágrimas, destructor tomo el picaporte de la puerta, lo giro y abrió la puerta.

\- tendrás otra oportunidad para redimirte... vas a asesinar a esa familia, demuéstrame que tienes el carácter para ser parte de mi pandilla... si vuelves a fallar... te quitaré tus poderes... te arrancare la cabeza y la pondré de adorno en la punta del empire state. -

advirtió destructor a Luna mientras expulsaba vapor de la máscara, este salió del cuarto y dejo sola a la chica, Luna solo seguía apretando los puños, su rostro se deformó en una expresión de ira.

\- si destructor. -

dijo finalmente Luna con voz tétrica.

mientras, destructor caminaba por un oscuro pasillo tocó su oído derecho y dijo.

\- ¿estas listo para entrar en acción? -

\- si señor, estamos listos. -

contestó una voz proveniente del aparatito que llevaba en el oído el destructor.

\- nuestra querida amiga Suzume se ha dado a la tarea de seguirnos hasta aquí. -

\- ya la hemos localizado, se moviliza a pie acompañada de una niña de cabello blanco, esperamos órdenes. -

acotó aquella voz, destructor detuvo su caminar, una bocanada de vapor salía por su máscara y finalmente dijo.

\- matenlas. -

[ ... ]

casa de Eliseo, South Bronx, New York

06:30 a.m

Lina Loud, la chica de cabello blanco se encontraba roncando placenteramente, una burbuja de moco se inflaba cada que exhalaba y saliva saliendo de su boca.

repentinamente Lina se cae de la cama.

\- auch... eso dolió. -

dijo poniéndose de pié rápidamente, vio por un momento la única ventana en todo el cuarto, por esta entraba la luz, luz del día.

\- que extraño... no tuve pesadillas. -

susurró Lina para si misma, entonces escuchó una canción... aquella canción decía: te quiero, lo digo como un lamento.

la canción que provenía de una radio, se oía en el primer piso...

en el primer piso, Suzume Cheng la chica de cabello rosa se encontraba ayudando al inquilino de la casa en la que estaban a preparar el desayuno, Eliseo Estrada era el, un hombre de mediana edad, nacido en Sinaloa, México, pero hace 20 años que vive en New York.

\- te lo digo mi Lady, al último sujeto que se quiso pasar de listo queriendo robar mi merca, lo mandé a chingar a su madre. -

hablaba el mexicano mientras revolvía masa para hotcakes.

\- ya te había dicho que dejaras ese negocio Eliseo, es muy peligroso, te podría costar la vida. -

comentó Suzume mientras servía café en dos tazas.

\- no es tan sencillo como crees, una vez dentro, ya no hay forma de salir, además esta es la única manera de mantenerme a salvo de los federales. -

mientras Suzume y Eliseo hablaban Lina los encontró después de buscarlos por todas partes, Suzume se percató de su presencia y cambio la conversación rápidamente.

\- buenos días Lina, ¿dormiste bien? -

preguntó Suzume mientras sorbía un trago de su café.

\- eso es lo más extraño. -

contestó Lina rascando su cabeza.

\- después de lo que vivimos ayer me esperaba no poder dormír por pesadillas, pero dormi bien y me siento con mucha energía. -

Eliseo le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Suzume y esta solo sonrió.

\- bueno mi niña, ándele a desayunar, lo van a necesitar para el largo recorrido que harán. -

dijo Eliseo mientras le pasaba un plato con hotcakes a Lina y Suzume le daba un vaso con jugo de naranja.

\- gracias. -

concluyó Lina y posteriormente se retiró a la sala de estar a degustar su desayuno.

\- que bueno que le hiciste ese truco de magia para que durmiera toda la noche, ha pasado por mucho en su carita pecosa se denota su temor. -

comentó Eliseo, había terminado de cocinar.

\- y darte cuenta que tu propia tía quiere quitarte la vida... espero que no desarrolle algún trauma cuando crezca. -

acotó Suzume dándole otro sorbo a su café.

\- pero contra el destructor corres con ventaja. -

comentó Eliseo.

\- a que te refieres. -

dijo Suzume dándole un sorbo a su café

\- ese tipejo no tiene ayuda pero ni del más pequeño insecto aquí en norteamerica, a eso vino, a buscar alianzas en América, porque ya sabemos que ni Corea del norte quiere tener algo que ver con el. -

argumentó Eliseo.

\- eso es bueno, pero yo tampoco tengo muchas alianzas aquí. -

\- si las tienes mi Lady, tu servidor y la niña. -

ambos voltearon a ver a Lina y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo cuando la vieron.

\- espero que encuentres a sus padres, no hay peor cosa en la vida que ser huérfano, no tener a nadie más... es horrible. -

Suzume enmudeció al oír esto, pero largo un profundo suspiro y dijo.

\- ellos aún deben estar en coney island buscándola, si no están ahí, los buscaremos en toda la costa este. -

Eliseo asintió afirmativamente, el incómodo silencio hacía presencia en el ambiente, Suzume tenia una mirada de tristeza, al igual que Eliseo

como que ambos habían perdido algo... algo muy valioso en sus vidas.

Eliseo se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco algo para dárselo a Suzume, ella lo ve y dice.

\- ¿pero que? -

lo que Eliseo le daba era un fajo de billetes.

\- no se cuanto tiempo vayas a tardar en encontrar a sus padres, lo vas a necesitar, para ti y para la niña. -

argumentó Eliseo, Suzume lo tomo y le regaló una sonrisa.

\- gracias. -

\- no tienes nada que agradecer mi Lady... gracias a ti... Marian y mi pequeña Eloísa ya pueden descansar en paz. -

Suzume vio el fajo de billetes por un momento, luego desvío su mirada hacia Lina, esto solo la hizo sonreír más.

tiempo después..

Lina y Suzume ya estaban listas para emprender la búsqueda a los padres de la niña de cabello blanco.

Suzume ya no vestía su atuendo blanco y negro, ahora llevaba puesta una sudadera amarilla y las mangas a rayas, un pantalón negro y zapatillas negras.

Lina también cambio su atuendo, llevaba puesto un gorro de color azul en la cabeza, una sudadera azul

y pantalón color violeta con zapatillas color negro.

Eliseo les propuso el cambio de ropa para pasar desapercibidas, ya que las autoridades locales podrían estarles buscando, a Suzume como sospechosa del atentado a coney Island y a Lina como su cómplice.

\- es hora Lina. -

habló Suzume.

\- estoy lista. -

replicó Lina con determinación.

Suzume se dirigió a Eliseo y le dio un abrazo, el se lo corresponde y le pregunta.

\- ¿te volveré a ver mi Lady? -

Suzume le contesto.

\- tenlo por seguro carnal. -

ambos rieron al unísono, se separaron del abrazo y Lina paso a darle un abrazo al mexicano y este lo corresponde con mucho cariño.

\- adiós. -

le dijo Lina, esto enterneció a Eliseo.

\- adiós mi niña. -

acto seguido Lina se separa del abrazo y se dirige a la puerta de salida.

\- gracias por todo Eliseo. -

le dijo por última vez Suzume al mexicano, este hizo una media reverencia y contestó.

\- buena suerte y que la virgencita de Guadalupe las acompañe. -

Suzume le dedicó una última sonrisa y por último abrió la puerta y ambas chicas salieron, Lina le hacía el gesto de despedida con la mano, Suzume también y por último la chica de cabello rosa cerro la puerta y el silencio volvió a reinar en ese lugar.

Eliseo lanzó un corto suspiro y se sentó en su sillón, comenzó a cambiar los canales buscando algo bueno que ver en la TV, le llamo la atención una nota en un canal de noticias, resultaba ser un anuncio de desaparición... el rostro que mostraron era...

\- Lina Marié Loud Sharp, edad 13 años, si la has visto llama al 911 inmediatamente. -

Eliseo cerro ligeramente los ojos, Suzume ahora tenía otro problema entre manos... las autoridades estatales.

[ ... ]

Coney Island, New York

08:00 a.m

Lincoln Loud el joven de cabello blanco, se encontraba hablando por celular ante la atenta mirada de su novia, Sam Sharp la chica de cabello rubio y mechón color turquesa, quien sabe si era por tanto llorar o porque no había dormido nada, tenía ojeras y se veía demacrada, ambos se hospedaban en un hotel del barrio residencial, esperaban la llamada de las autoridades, la llamada que les devolvería las esperanzas de encontrar a su hija quien fue víctima de un ataque y por consiguiente desapareció sin dejar rastro... por desgracia no era esa llamada, era la llamada de su madre, Rita Loud.

\- ¿que ha pasado Lincoln? -

preguntó al otro lado de la línea Rita.

\- nada mamá, las autoridades dijeron que nos llamarían si encontraban alguna pista, pero al parecer aún no han encontrado nada. -

le contesto Lincoln con clara decepción.

Sam bajo su cabeza en señal de frustración.

\- lamento oír eso cariño... no pierdas la fe, tienes que ser fuerte Lincoln, por Sam y por Lina. -

\- si mamá. -

\- todos hemos colaborado en algo, darles dinero para que se queden allá el tiempo que sea necesario, tu papá, tu hermanas y yo. -

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír al oír esto, pese a lo que estaba pasando, le trajo nostalgia el saber que su familia aún lo seguía apoyando incondicionalmente.

\- y... ¿Lola y Lynn también colaboraron?. -

preguntó Lincoln.

\- todos cariño... todos. -

\- jeje, gracias mamá, eres la mejor, dile a mis hermanas y a papá que gracias por eso, lo aprecio de verdad.-

Lynn y Lola quienes supuestamente no aprueban la relación de Lincoln con Sam, dieron también su granito de arena para ayudar a su único hermano, hicieron su capricho y su orgullo a un lado en esta crítica situación.

\- bien... recuerda hijo mío, se fuerte, dile a Sam que no pierda la esperanza, todo va salir bien... te quiero mucho Lincoln, tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti por ser un padre tan responsable, Sam tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, Lina volverá en menos de lo que imaginan ya lo verás. -

aquellas palabras sacaron una lágrima en Lincoln, pero este inmediatamente la seco, no quería que Sam lo viera desmoronándose por la situación.

\- gracias mamá, así será... te quiero. -

la llamada había finalizado, Sam se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a Lincoln, este se da media vuelta para recibir a Sam en un abrazo.

\- esta mal, muy mal. -

comentó Lincoln acariciando el cabello rubio de su novia, en la llamada se escuchaba una Rita sumamente angustiada, Lincoln le había pedido hablar por videollamada, pero su mamá le dijo que no ¿acaso no quería que Lincoln la viera tan destrozada por la situación?

cualquiera que haya sido el motivo Lincoln respeto su decisión.

\- ¿y no le dijiste lo de Luna? -

preguntó su novia.

\- ya lo sabe. -

Sam abrazo más fuerte a Lincoln

\- Lina aún no aparece, esto es desesperante... -

habló Sam, pero comenzaba a romperse por el llanto que no pudo evitar.

\- tenemos que ser fuertes Sam, por Lina. -

le contesto Lincoln, queriendo mantener su facha de "el fuerte", pero que a cada segundo que pasaba, es facha se deshace.

\- ya no puedo... no puedo con esta incertidumbre. -

dijo Sam, viendo con ojos tristes a Lincoln, el peliblanco no pudo evitarlo más, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, todo intento de mantener su perfil bajo, se fue por el caño.

\- aunque este llorando... no voy a perder la esperanza de encontrar a mi hija... Lina volverá a nuestros brazos. -

argumentó Lincoln con toda convicción, el y Sam se entregaron al llanto, un llanto que parecía no tener cura, pero Lincoln no dejo que eso le ganara ni a el ni a su novia, con su mano tomo el mentón de Sam y beso sus labios, Sam se lo

respondió, pasaron unos 10 segundos del beso, luego se separaron y quedaron frente con frente.

[ ... ]

el Bronx, New York

09:07 am

Suzume y Lina caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, lograron salir del infernal barrio bajo... con vida, estaba concurrido a esa hora de la mañana, Lina iba de la mano con Suzume, estas se dirigían a una estación de metro, su recorrido empezaba por Manhattan, luego Brooklyn y finalmente Coney Island, mientras caminaban Lina iba conversando muy a gusto con Suzume sobre cualquier trivialidad.

\- dos veces seguidas sobrevivimos a la muerte, lo voy a presumir con todos mis amigos en la escuela. -

decía Lina con muchos ánimos.

\- ¿disculpa? de no ser por mi no la contarás. -

intervino Suzume con una sonrisa a Lina.

\- ah cierto... pero ese día en coney island llevabas puesta una máscara como si te estuvieras preparando para la depuración. -

\- no quería que ese monstruo supiera mi identidad. -

Lina cambio la conversación, ya que no quería recordar nada de eso.

-¿oye sabías que tengo novio? -

siguió Lina.

\- ¿enserio? Wow me la ganas, ¿como se llama? -

\- nathan, somos casi de la misma edad... -

Lina se sonrojo, lanzó un suspiro enamorado y dijo lo siguiente.

\- ... y ya nos besamos. -

Suzume la veía y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

\- vaya... yo aún no tengo novio, estoy soltera y sin compromiso. -

inquirió Suzume con aire de grandeza, ambas se rieron de esto.

\- ¿de verdad como puede ser? tu eres muy bonita Suzume. -

\- tu también eres muy bonita Lina, la verdad es que si, quisiera tener un novio, pero no se cual seria el indicado. -

\- ¿has oído del amor a primera vista? -

preguntó Lina, entonces Suzume la voltea a ver y sus miradas se conectaron por un instante...

hasta que sono un disco rayado.

\- ok está conversación se volvió incómoda para mi. -

Suzume desvío la mirada y Lina también.

\- lo entiendo hablemos de otra cosa... ¿el color de tu cabello es natural o te lo tiñes? -

preguntó Lina viendo el largo cabello lacio de Suzume.

\- creo que es natural, se debe a las habilidades que poseo. -

contestó Suzume tomando un mechón de su cabello.

\- honestamente no me gusta el color rosa, es para niñas. -

Suzume vio a Lina con cara de wtf!

\- ¿y nosotras que somos? -

le pregunto Suzume sarcásticamente.

\- somos... Ah ya entendí... pero aún así no me gusta el color rosa no es muy mi estilo. -

contestó Lina cruzándose de brazos.

\- y supongo que teñirte el cabello de blanco es mejor ¿no?, pareces una nube. -

acotó Suzume.

\- no, esté cabello si es natural, por parte de papá, el también tiene cabello blanco. -

contrarrestó Lina mientras movía su cabeza y al mismo tiempo su cabello.

\- háblame de tus tías, ya sabemos que una de ellas es la que intenta matarte solo porque tu mamá conoció a tu papá y no bateaba para ese bando. -

Lina trago saliva al oír esto, pero se recompuso.

\- bien por donde empezar... ah si, tengo 10 tías por parte de papá y 1 tío, por parte de mamá. -

\- ¡Wow! esas muchísimas tías. -

intervino Suzume impresionada.

\- si, esta la tía Lily, que es un par de años mayor que yo, le tiene fobia a las palomas, no se porque será.

esta la tía Lisa, una cerebrito.

estan la tía Lola y Lana, gemelas totalmente opuestas, a la tía Lola le gusta el glamour y esas cosas elegantes. -

Lina hacia gestos que demostraban elegancia para describir a Lola.

\- la tía Lana es lo contrario, le encanta ensuciarse, la plomeria y la mecánica automotriz.

también está la tía Lucy, es misteriosa y asusta ¡bu! jajaja.

la tía Lynn, jugadora de fútbol, su sueño es jugar para el Inter de Miami.

la tía Luan, bromista y comediante, sus chistes dan risa y a veces no.

la tía Leni, le apasiona diseñar ropa aunque es medio tonta a veces.

y la tía Lori, cumplió su sueño de ir a la universidad fairway y jugar golf como una profesional.

y de mi tío pues... no se nada. -

Lina describió a sus tías haciendo gestos y expresiones faciales diferentes, Suzume estaba anonadada, ¿como era posible que la mamá de uno de sus padres tuvo 11 hijos? ¿que era una mujer o una coneja?

\- Wow Lina, tu lina-je es grande jajaja entiendes? -

Lina se llevó tremenda sorpresa a oír como Suzume imitó a Luan a la perfección.

\- ¿que? no me mires feo, solo fue un chiste. -

inquirió Suzume haciendo pucheros

Lina se quedó mirando al frente con una mirada nostálgica, ese chiste la hizo sentir como en casa, Suzume se dio cuenta y decidió cambiar la conversación.

\- y emm... Cuéntame algo sobre tus padres. -

Lina recupero su rostro sonriente y se dispuso a hablar.

\- pues ellos se llaman Lincoln Loud y Sam Sharp, papá es menor que mamá. -

Suzume puso una expresion de confusión.

\- entonces tu mamá es una roba cunas. -

\- no es su culpa, ella se enamoró de él y ya sabes lo que dicen: para el amor no hay edad. -

Lina había dicho algo acertado en su argumentación, Suzume asintió afirmativamente.

\- se ve que los dos se aman mucho porque procrearon a una niña muy simpática y bonita. -

acotó Suzume haciendo sonrojar a Lina.

\- si y hasta lo celebran. -

\- ¿a que te refieres? -

\- mmm, pues muchas veces escuché aplausos en su cuarto. -

Suzume abrió por completo sus ojos.

\- y era de noche... y mamá decía... -

Suzume rodeo con un brazo el hombro de Lina y lanzando una risa nerviosa le dijo.

\- jejeje... creo que ya oí suficiente. -

[ ... ]

Lina y Suzume siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, despues de una larga caminata llegaron a su destino, la estación del metro que las llevaría a Manhattan, pero el tren aún no llegaba así que Suzume y Lina esperaron, Lina tenía una duda sobre algo y le pregunta a Suzume.

\- oye Suzume, ¿como conociste al señor Eliseo? -

Suzume no dudo y le contesto.

\- lo conocí hace dos años, tenía una esposa y una niña que era más o menos de tu edad. -

\- ¿y que les ocurrió? -

Suzume suspiro, sin tapujos, crudo y sin censura dijo.

\- murieron... fue por una pasada de cuentas, el se dedica a la... -

Suzume vio a un lado y luego al otro, se acercó a Lina y le susurró.

\- ... venta ilegal de armas y estupefacientes. -

Lina cubrió su boca con ambas manos de la sorpresa al oír estas palabras.

\- por ese motivo no sale, las autoridades andas tras el, tiene gente que le ayuda a hacer las compras, a mover su mercancía de un barrio a otro... yo he tratado de hacerle entrar en razón y que deje ese terrible trabajo, pero no lo he logrado y creo que nunca lo haré. -

Lina se quedo muda, esa duda que tenía, deseaba nunca haber preguntado.

\- así que ese era el significado de la canción que escuchaba. -

comentó Lina asombrada.

\- desde que su esposa y su hija murieron, todas las mañanas pone esa canción... como quien pierde una estrella... y el perdió dos. -

acotó Suzume con seriedad.

de repente el tren aparecio, Suzume tomo la mano de Lina y ambas entraron de primera al tren, había 3 sujetos que querían pasar de primero.

\- hey, un poco de cortesía por favor dejen pasar a la dama y su hermana. -

dijo el chófer refiriéndose a Lina y Suzume, los sujetos vieron con enojo a ambas chicas, Suzume lo notó pero no le dio importancia, ambas chicas tomaron asientos junto a la puerta de salida, la gente entraba y entraba hasta que el vagón se llenó.

de repente se escuchaban risas, Lina vio todo y le aviso a Suzume para que mirara lo que ocurría.

\- porfavor dejenme pasar. -

decía un sujeto afroamericano, los mismos 3 sujetos que querían desplazar a Lina y Suzume no dejaban pasar al tipo.

\- jajaja claro que no negro, tu vas a caminar. -

dijo uno de los sujetos.

\- porfavor amigos debo ir a mi trabajo. -

repitió el afroamericano con total calma.

\- no somos tus amigos esclavo. -

\- ¿que está pasando aqui? -

llegó un oficial de policía a poner el orden.

\- no me dejan pasar oficial y el tren ya se va. -

\- es un mentiroso oficial... -

intento argumentar uno de los sujetos pero el oficial lo interrumpió.

\- cállate... ya dejenlo pasar. -

el sujeto afroamericano se abrió paso ante la mirada de odio de los 3 sujetos, el sujeto divisó un lugar vacío junto a Lina.

\- ¿esta ocupado? -

le pregunto a Lina, Suzume y Lina le ofrecieron que se sentara, el hombre agradeció con una sonrisa a las dos chicas, Suzume desvío su mirada a los 3 sujetos, estos al parecer eran racistas de primera, ya que al tener la piel blanca creyeron que amedentrarian al afroamericano, sin lugar a dudas era lo más extraño que había ocurrido en toda la mañana...

tiempo después...

el tren iba a toda marcha, ya se acercaba a su destino, dentro del tren, Lina iba arrecostada sobre Suzume, estaba entre dormida y despierta, la chica pelirosada llevaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Lina, el sujeto afroamericano voltea a ver a la chica pelirosada y le pregunta.

\- ¿es tu hermanita? -

Suzume le contesto.

\- si, es mi... hermanita. -

Lina abrió uno de sus ojos al oír a Suzume.

\- oye, se que no me incumbe pero esa situación... ¿Ya te había pasado antes? -

el sujeto sonrió y le contesto con tono pasivo.

\- de hecho si, todos los días de mi vida desde que llegué a este país he tenido que aguantar esto, negro, esclavo, regresate a África y un sinnúmero de insultos hacia mi solo por tener este color. -

\- ¿de donde es usted? -

\- soy de Nigeria. -

\- ¿cual es su nombre? -

\- Willow... Smith. -

Suzume le dijo también su nombre, estrecho la mano y Willow le correspondio.

\- ¿tu tampoco eres de aquí verdad? -

preguntó Willow a la chica pelirosada.

\- no, soy de Londres, Inglaterra... pero la manera en que lo afrontó, con total calma, me dijo que usted ya estaba acostumbrado. -

\- al principio me molestaba un poco, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré,

ahhh... este país está muy mal culturalmente, intolerancia, homofibia, islamofobia, racismo. -

\- es una mierda de país, no logro entender como se le da lugar a estas personas odiosas. -

\- lo sé mi querida Suzume, es un mundo injusto, pero hay que aprender a vivir en el. -

Suzume apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños.

\- es bueno saber que en este retorcido lugar, aun hay gente amable y de buenos modales, tales como tú y la niña. -

concluyó Willow, Suzume volteo para verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

ese día Suzume había aprendió una lección: no importa de donde vengas, ni a donde vayas, lo importante es nunca olvidar quien eres...

finalmente el tren había llegado a la estación en Manhattan, Lina y Suzume bajaron del tren junto a Willow, este le dedicó una última sonrisa a ambas chicas, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Suzume y Lina solo lo veian alejarse,

la chica pelirosada le dedicó una mirada compasiva...

[ ... ]

Manhattan, New York

07:50 pm

Manhattan, un barrio con mayor densidad de población entre los 5 barrios de New York, se compone principalmente por la isla de Manhattan, rodeada por los ríos hudson, este y Harlem. Es el corazón de "la gran manzana" y es uno de los centros culturales, financieros y comerciales más importante del mundo. La cual presume los teatros de Broadway, el rascacielos más icónico, el empire state building... y sobre todo... times square, por ese lugar iluminando con luces de neón iban caminando Suzume y Lina, Suzume se quedó impresionada de ver todo ese espectáculo de luces en la ciudad, sin faltar obviamente, las multitudes de gente, era cierto eso de que New York es la ciudad que nunca duerme, en especial esa parte de la ciudad.

Suzume y Lina buscaron un lugar donde sentarse para descansar, habían caminado bastante ese dia, con el dinero que Eliseo le facilito a Suzume pudieron almorzar, cenar y para alquilar algún lugar para pasar la noche.

al encontrar un lugar en el cual sentarse, Suzume notó algo extraño en Lina, veia que no dejaba de ver el dije de corazón que le había regalado su mamá, al intentar hablar con ella, Suzume notó que Lina lloraba.

\- ¿Lina? ¿porque lloras?. -

preguntó Suzume poniendo su mano izquierda a la mano derecha de Lina.

la niña de cabello blanco jadeaba por efecto de su llanto, pese a eso contestó.

\- extraño a... mamá y papá... ya ha pasado un día sin verlos... los extraño mucho. -

\- oww Lina. -

Suzume la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo y Lina correspondio.

\- tranquila si, yo te entiendo... pero por otro lado, no perdiste la esperanza. -

Lina vio a Suzume con ojos de cachorrito, la pelirosada tenía razón.

\- tuviste fe, ellos aún siguen vivos y están buscandote, ellos deben estar igual que tú ahora mismo, se fuerte tu por ellos, ellos te extrañan igual que tú los extrañas a ellos incluso mucho más, ese sentimiento que sientes ahora, déjalo salir, desahogate. -

\- hay algo que no te dije en la casa de Eliseo. -

comentó Lina.

\- ¿que dices? -

preguntó Suzume con compasión.

Lina seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera, tomo aire y luego habló.

\- cuando la tía Luna se fue y jamás volvió, también dijo que yo era la culpable de lo que pasó entre ella y mamá... y talvez tenía razón. -

Lina rompió en llanto y se aferró a Suzume lo más fuerte que pudo.

la chica de cabello rosa, no pudo procesar las palabras que Lina había dicho, se había quedado sin palabras.

\- es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. -

contestó Suzume enojada, entonces ella tomo a Lina del rostro y le dijo.

\- no es tu culpa... nada de lo que pasó entre tu familia es tu culpa, tu seguramente aún estabas... en la panza de tu mamá y emmm... bueno creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. -

argumentó Suzume, un argumento acertado pero algo desprolijo.

\- es un problema que ellos deben arreglar, esa mujer está loca al involucrarte en algo que no sabías que había pasado, ¿que más se puede esperar? Ella ahora es un hueste de destructor... me he involucrado en un problema familiar, pero eso no importa... yo nunca dejaré que esa mujer te haga daño.

finalizó Suzume, muy convencida de si misma, estas palabras de aliento ayudaron mucho a Lina, ya que pasó de sentirse mal, a estar ok de nuevo.

\- gracias Suzume, me siento afortunada de haberte conocido. -

expreso Lina mientras secaba sus lágrimas nuevamente, Suzume sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, esto termino por tranquilizar a la niña.

\- siempre recuérdalo... no es tu culpa. -

Lina volvió a abrazar a Suzume, la chica pelirosada sonreía, sonreía porque estaba haciendo lo imposible por mantener estable mentalmente a Lina, esto último conmovió a Suzume de una manera casi catastrófica, el saber que te hechan la culpa de algo que no hiciste o no tenías nada que ver, esa si era la mayor injusticia que podía existir. En el caso de Lina talvez estaba formándose en el vientre... o ni siquiera estaba planeada y ya estaba siendo culpada.

\- hay que irnos, debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche. -

dijo Suzume y ambas chicas se ponen de pie y reinician su caminata, como siempre Lina agarrada de la mano de Suzume.

\- ¿como vas a vencer a la tía Luna? -

preguntó Lina por curiosidad.

\- Ah pues... digamos que tu tía es prácticamente invencible. -

contestó Suzume y Lina jadeo del susto al oír esto.

\- no hay forma de atacarla a corta distancia, a larga distancia es aún más difícil, además la arena es como la coraza que la protege ¿como destruir arena? -

Suzume realmente estaba preocupada por como iba a enfrentar a la mujer de arena, ni sabía cómo.

\- pero tu no te preocupes, aunque tenga que morir en el intento, voy a borrarla de la faz de la tierra para que ya no cause más daño ni a ti ni a tu familia ni a nadie más. -

Lina se preocupó al oír lo que Suzume le dijo.

\- no digas eso, yo quiero que vivas, debe haber otra forma para derrotarla, ¿puedes gritar hasta volverte rubia? ¿puedes hacer jutsus? ¿puedes estirarte tanto como Luffy? ¿tienes un stand? -

expreso Lina con ansiedad.

\- jajaja, no poseo ninguna de esas habilidades, solo las mías y un par de trucos más, creo que será suficiente. -

comentó Suzume con total calma en su expresión, mientras seguían su camino, en busca de un lugar donde quedarse por esa noche.

[ ... ]

Suzume y Lina seguian caminando por un complejo de edificios, se les estaba complicando encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche.

\- esto es genial, no hay una habitación libre aquí. -

decía Suzume molesta.

\- y se está haciendo tarde. -

intervino Lina señalando un reloj digital en un edificio comercial, el reloj marcaban las 8 en punto.

\- rayos, debemos apresurarnos... -

de repente Suzume abrió los ojos como platos, todo se puso lento, era un aviso de que algo andaba mal.

de repente una bola de fuego se dirigía a ella.

Suzume agarro a Lina y ambas se tiraron al suelo, la bola de fuego paso de largo hasta deshacerse en la pared de un edificio.

la chica pelirosada se incorporó rápidamente haciendo aparecer los círculos azules.

\- ¡Lina detras de mi, ahora!. -

exclamó Suzume en posición de combate, Lina se puso de pie sumamente asustada.

\- ¿que esta pasando? -

preguntó la chica peliblanca con temor.

\- más problemas. -

contestó Suzume sin bajar la guardia.

Lina Miró en dirección a dónde Suzume veía y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver un sujeto de lo más extraño que había visto.

el ente se dirigía a las dos chicas vestía un terno negro y lo más llamativo, era que en vez de cabeza humana, salía una flama del cuello de la camisa.

\- oh por dios... ¿que es eso? -

expreso Lina temblando de miedo.

\- un inferno. -

acotó Suzume.

\- ¿un que? -

de repente se sintió un movimiento sísmico en todo el lugar, los edificios bailaban con el movimiento telúrico, la gente comenzó a salir de los edificios, pero no le pusieron importancia a lo que pasaba en el entorno.

\- esto es malo. -

expresó Suzume, Lina estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pendiente de lo que aconteciera.

entonces de una de las esquinas de la calle, se ve desembocar una esfera negra gigantesca, el causante de dicho movimiento telúrico, la chica pelirosada abrió los ojos como platos, la gente veía con temor el desfile de la gran esfera, dicha esfera rodaba a paso lento acompañada por dos entes vestidos con ternos y cabeza de flama, la gigantesca esfera se detuvo frente a Suzume y Lina, de repente comenzó a hechar vapores cual locomotora a toda marcha.

\- Oh no... -

dijo Suzume preocupada.

•••


	4. Chapter 4: La Caldera

*Saludos a todos los que leen esto, ya entramos en una etapa clave de la historia*

*The loud house y sus personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon*

*Lina Loud pertenece a javisuzumiya*

*Suzume Cheng y todos los dibujos que verán a continuación pertenecen a bisping studios*

*Ahora sí, que se armen los pinches chingadazos*

La gente en esa ciudad luminosa era testiga de un momento de tensión máxima, una gigantesca esfera de color negro llegó desfilando por las calles de times square, siendo escoltada por dos entidades que parecían salidas de un sueño, eran fuego puro vestidos con ternos, aquella esfera detuvo su andar frente a dos chicas, una de cabello rosa y una niña de cabello blanco y línea color turquesa quienes la veían atónitas.

\- Oh no... -

dijo Suzume preocupada, detrás de ella estaba Lina, hecha un manojo de nervios pendiente de lo que aconteciera.

de repente la esfera comenzó a hechar vapores cual locomotora a toda marcha, aquella esfera comenzó a sacar brazos y piernas completamente de acero, hasta que finalmente saco lo que parecía ser una cabeza de forma triangular con un tubo de escape del cual salía humo negro y finalmente se puso de pie ante la atonita mirada de Lina, Suzume nunca bajo la guardia durante el proceso.

\- SUZUME! -

gritó la esfera con voz de anciano mezclada con tono robóticos al ver a las dos chicas.

\- viejo. -

le contesto Suzume con asombro.

\- ¿porque le dices viejo, no ves que es un androide? -

preguntó Lina asustada.

la esfera señaló con un dedo a Suzume y dijo lo siguiente.

\- ¿a que has venido a norteamerica? se que no viniste como turista. -

la pelirosada le respondió.

\- yo no quiero imaginarme cómo llegaste tú aquí, el agua salada del océano oxidaria tu caparazón... pero tienes razón viejo, no vine a pasear... vine a trabajar. -

\- jajaja, que risa... no tienes la más mínima oportunidad de vencerme tu sola sin tus amigos, el gordo y el depresivo, solo eres un gatito indefenso... eres el objetivo Suzume. -

contrarrestó la esfera en tono amenazante.

\- en serio, habiendo tantos objetivos importantes aquí en New York, como por ejemplo el congresista Demócrata Bob Menéndez... ¿te ensañas solo contra mi? -

acotó Suzume mientras su cabello lacio paso a puntiagudo como el de un puercoespin.

\- todo sea por cumplir mi deber ¡hail destructor!... a propósito, veo que una niña te acompaña... ¿quien es? -

Lina tragó saliva al oír que el androide la mencionó.

\- eso no te concierne. -

intervino Suzume enojada.

\- ya estoy al tanto... Ella es Lina Loud, otro de los objetivos de destructor. -

Suzume y Lina jadearon al oír lo que dijo el androide.

\- Silent debió habértelo advertido pequeña Lina, esa mujer es una busca problemas. -

hablaba la máquina aún apuntando con su dedo a ambas chicas.

\- solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que te vieras involucrada, todo aquel que sea amigo de Suzume y sus otros dos compañeros debe morir. -

finalizo el androide mientras cerraba uno de sus puños de acero con fuerza.

\- eso es absolutamente absurdo, no le creas Lina. -

habló Suzume sin bajar la guardia.

Lina no podía creer lo que había oído, sus ojos completamente abiertos y los temblores en todo su cuerpo, ahora era un blanco de destructor ¿y todo porque? por Suzume, quien le ayudaría a encontrar a sus padres, a quien le dio su confianza pese a no saber absolutamente nada de ella... por un momento pensó que había sido el mayor error de su vida y que eso le podía costar la misma.

\- con orgullo... soy Lina Loud y... ¡ustedes son los malos!. -

para sorpresa de Suzume, Lina salió de detrás de ella y se puso al frente y le gritó a la esfera.

\- jajajaja, eso te ha metido en la cabeza esta mentirosa, ella es la mala, se involucró con las personas equivocadas y debe pagar las consecuencias ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no juntarte con malas influencias?... por juntarte con ella es que debo quitarte la vida en nombre de destructor, cero piedad, cero misericordia... cero sentimientos. -

adjudicó el androide con aire autoritario.

\- maldito ¡es solo una niña! no voy a permitir que le toques uno solo de sus cabellos. -

intervino Suzume enardecida.

\- si me enseñaron gordinflón, yo me junto con quien yo quiera y ese no es tu problema. -

acotó Lina sin temor y mostrándole los dos dedos mayores de sus manos, pero había cometido un error.

repentinamente un calor abrasador se hizo sentir en todo el ambiente, aquella esfera sacaba humaredas tras humaredas.

\- AAAAAAAAH! COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARME AL RESPETOOOO! -

gritó furioso el androide, Lina lo había hecho enojar con sus palabras.

\- no me importa un carajo, ¡ambas morirán incineradas! ¡a la caldera! -

de repente el androide puso ambas manos al frente...

\- ¡FLAMETHROWER! -

de repente una potente llamarada salió de las palmas metalicas de la esfera.

la gente gritaba, corría, chocaban entre ellos al sentir el calor abrasador de la técnica del androide,

Suzume tomó a Lina y apenas pudieron evadir la flama desintegradora arrojándose al lado derecho, cayendo al suelo, Lina no lo podía creer, pensó que sería un lanzallamas ordinario, pero al ver la magnitud y la densidad del fuego, era algo de otro mundo.

\- cre... cre... creí que... sería fácil de esquivar. -

tartamudeo Lina.

\- no te confíes, este monstruo tiene muchos trucos. -

decía Suzume mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba sus círculos azules.

\- no resistirán por mucho tiempo, ¡infernos ataquen! -

ordenó el androide a sus esbirros de fuego, estos acataron la orden y rodearon a Suzume y Lina.

\- no... no... no. -

hablaba Lina entrecortada por los nervios, el sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo y sus latidos eran más rápidos, de repente ella vio como Suzume se quitaba la sudadera y el pantalón que vestía y los arrojaba a un lado, quedando únicamente con la camisa sin mangas blanca y un short que revelaba mucho y a la vez poco.

\- Lina, desprendete de tu ropa, no quiero que te de un golpe de calor. -

le dijo la pelirosada mientras veía a sus 3 rivales rodeándolos, Lina asintió, vio como Suzume transpiraba por todo su cuerpo y sin dudarlo se quitó la sudadera y el pantalón que traía puestos y los arrojó a un lado, quedando con su camisa naranja sin mangas y ese short azul, ropa que utilizo el día que fue atacada.

ahí estaban ambas féminas nuevamente al filo de la navaja, enfrentando una nueva prueba para sobrevivir, sus rivales daban vueltas a paso lento cual bandada de buitres a un animal muerto, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, Suzume no les quitaba los ojos de encima, Lina muy atenta a lo que ocurrirá, ya que de eso depende su vida.

¿sera que puedan derrotar a este nuevo enemigo?...

[ ... ]

uno de los infernos atacó primero, deformando su cuerpo y convirtiéndose en un látigo de fuego golpeó a la chica pelirosada, pero esta uso sus habilidades y sacó un campo de fuerza para repeler el golpe de su atacante, los otros dos también deformaron sus cuerpos, uno en una guadaña y el otro en un maso, golpeaban el campo de fuerza y Suzume haciendo uso de su agilidad defendía a Lina cuando el ataque iba dirigido a ella, esquivaba a diestra y siniestra, fácil y difícil.

entonces la chica pelirosada sacó su látigo azul y comenzó a contraatacar, dando un giró como de bailarina de ballet y golpeando a los 3 infernos un sinnúmero de veces, logro alejarlos para tomar aire, el calor y su esfuerzo físico le estaban pasando factura significativamente, Lina se habia retirado lo suficiente debido al calor que emanaban los 3 entes de fuego.

los 3 infernos volvieron a su estado humano, haciendo piruetas y saltos de acróbatas, se lanzaron a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo 3 contra 1

uno de ellos lanzó un derechazo y Suzume lo esquivo, otro atacó a la zonas blandas, pero Suzume lo esquivo, el último fue una patada imprevista al estómago que Suzume ya no pudo esquivar, ella se repuso rápidamente, los 3 lanzaron golpes al mismo tiempo y Suzume esquivo 2 de 3, 2 de ellos sujetaron a Suzume y uno de ellos le daba golpes férreos a la cara, en un descuido Suzume pateó con fuerza al estómago de su atacante, a ambos que la sostenían, usando su fuerza, se soltó del agarre de uno y con su mano libre le acertó un golpe a la cara de fuego de su otro atacante, agarro al restante y lo arrojó hasta que quedaron apilados.

Suzume respiraba agitadamente y el sudor caía de su frente como casada, no era lo único, tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en sus hombros y brazos.

No lo vio venir y de repente la esfera escondió su cabeza, brazos y piernas, mientras que su color negro se tornaba de color amarillo intenso y emitía un ruido como el de un auto acelerando.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritó Suzume, inmediatamente Lina se lanzó a los brazos de Suzume.

la esfera rodó a una velocidad impresionante, destruyendo todo a su paso, Suzume se lanzó a tiempo esquivando ser aplastada, cayendo al piso Suzume abajo y Lina arriba de ella, rápidamente la niña ayudo a la pelirosada a ponerse de pie.

\- es... es una... esfera enorme ¿como puede rodar a esa velocidad? -

preguntó Lina anonadada.

\- te lo dije no te confíes, este monstruo está llena de sorpresas. -

contestó Suzume en guardia.

\- ¿que es esta cosa? -

volvió a preguntar Lina con temor.

\- Thomas branchkrüse, mejor conocido como "la caldera" y mano derecha de destructor, fue un soldado alemán desertor de la segunda guerra Mundial, huyó a gran Bretaña y fue asesinado a manos de un espía alemán, su cuerpo fue usado para experimentos con tal de encontrar el arma perfecta para vencer a los alemanes, usando únicamente su cerebro y corazón, los científicos lograron implantar su cerebro en esa coraza gigante de titanio y el resultado fue perturbador, como si se tratase de un humano, el hablaba, reía, tenía todos los recuerdos de aquel soldado, fue usado como arma para el ataque anfibio a las playas de Normandía... tiempo después el estaba sufriendo el estrés post guerra, se volvió agresivo... al darse cuenta de esto, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos le exigió a gran Bretaña desactivarlo ya que lo consideraban una amenaza global, así que lo arrojaron al óceano, en el canal de la Mancha... su núcleo se apagó hasta que destructor lo trajo de vuelta. con el pasar del tiempo el núcleo incandescente dentro de el arde cada vez con más intensidad... es su alma la que produce este calor abrasador. -

contó Suzume dejando a Lina con la quijada al suelo.

\- quieres decir que... ¿el fue un ser humano? -

preguntó impactada Lina.

Suzume le asintió afirmativamente.

\- ¿como se derrota a esa cosa? -

preguntó Lina preocupada.

\- solo hay dos opciones... desintegrarlo o esperar a que se agote su energía. -

contestó Suzume.

\- genial, hay que cansarlo y... -

\- por desgracia su energía es infinita, no hay forma de cansarlo. -

\- rayos... -

concluyó la conversación de ambas féminas, la esfera volvió a tornarse de color amarillo intenso y Suzume lo notó, inmediatamente hizo aparecer un circulo verde en su mano, giró su muñeca y gritó.

\- ¡armadillo's armor! -

de repente una armadura de color amarillo comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, Lina vio a Suzume en su armadura y de veras que no lo podía creer.

\- wooow -

dijo Lina completamente impresionada al ver la armadura de Suzume.

\- no es mía, me la presto mi amigo Robert. -

comentó Suzume mientras se volteaba a ver a la esfera.

\- Lina, resguardarte. -

Lina asintió a la orden de Suzume y se escondió lejos, pendiente de lo que ocurría, vio como Suzume se transformó en una esfera no tan grande como la caldera, pero si de buen tamaño, ambas esferas estaban listas para encontrarse una con la otra.

la caldera salió disparada contra su rival, Suzume hecha esfera también salió disparada, ambas esferas en una colisión inevitable.

un estruendoso sonido metálico sonaba al encuentro de ambas esferas mientras rotaban empujándose una a la otra, una lluvia de chispas de un momento a otro inundó la calle, Lina se cubría los ojos al ver el destello brillante, pero eso no le impidió ver esa batalla de esferas, David contra goliat.

Suzume empujaba con fuerza a la otra esfera gigante, haciendola retroceder, Suzume le estaba ganando, Lina estaba muy nerviosa esperando el desenlace de esta batalla de esferas. Las autoridades policiales hicieron presencia en el lugar de los hechos, no se atrevían a acercarse para mantenerse a salvo de la batalla.

la batalla se estaba intensificando, Suzume seguía empujando con todas sus fuerzas a la caldera, la hizo retroceder significativamente, aunque por otro lado, Suzume se estaba cansando.

\- si, le voy a ganar... Solo... !un poco más! -

gritó Suzume.

\- jaaaaajajaaaa! ¿creiste que de verdad me ganarías? ¡pobre ilusa! -

gritó también la caldera.

de repente la caldera hizo retroceder a Suzume hasta el punto en el que arrancó, Suzume ya no pudo resistir más, la caldera uso un pequeño impulso y golpeó con más fuerza a Suzume haciendola volar y haciendo que se destransformara.

\- ¡aaah! -

gritó Suzume al caer al piso, la armadura se le hizo pedazos por el impacto de la otra esfera.

\- ¡Suzume! -

Lina inmediatamente corrió hacia la pelirosada y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero fue en vano, Suzume no podía levantarse, tenía una herida en la cabeza de la cual brotaba el líquido vital.

\- co... rre. -

dijo Suzume entrecortada.

\- ¿que? -

preguntó Lina preocupada.

para el terror de Lina, los 3 infernos se materializaron frente a ella, la albina entró en pánico y salió corriendo y los infernos le dieron persecución.

\- traiganmela con vida, yo me encargo de Suzume. -

ordenó la caldera a sus huestes, la caldera comenzó a caminar a paso lento en dirección a Suzume.

\- mal... maldito bastardo. -

pronuncio Suzume con voz débil.

\- ¿sabes Suzume? el ser de acero, no me impedía tener emociones, cuando destructor me ordeno matar a la niña lo dude por un segundo, yo nunca había asesinado mujeres, niños, solo soldados enemigos, pero tantas muertes que he causado en mis 103 años, olvide por completo ¿que era ser humano?... de hecho, matar me da la satisfacción que me daba mi esposa cuando intimabamos. -

literalmente la caldera estaba monologando.

\- eres un enfermo... después de jurar lealtad a Londres, ¿dices ya no importarte nada? ¿ni... siquiera la vida humana? -

acotó Suzume mientras se ponía de pie.

\- así es mi estimada Suzume, destructor me enseño que no vale la pena luchar por un mundo mejor, si llegan más tiranos a voltearlo de cabeza, derrotaremos a esos tiranos y seremos nosotros quiénes nos impongamos de entre todos estos regímenes autoritarios. -

la caldera colocó su palma abierta sobre Suzume.

mientras, Lina corría desesperadamente, huyendo de sus perseguidores, corrió y corrió por todos lados, hasta que su peor pesadilla se hizo presente... un callejón sin salida.

\- no no... no no no no. -

dijo con desesperación Lina, los infernos la encontraron, la albina acorralada solo se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared al ver a los infernos acercarse a ella.

[...]

\- ¡FLAMETHROWER! -

gritó la caldera y una potente llamarada salió de la palma de su mano.

para la sorpresa de la caldera, Suzume había hecho aparecer un campo de fuerza que la protegio de ser carbonizado, más no de soportar el ardiente calor, sus palmas y brazos estaban pagando el precio, debido al dolor y a la fuerza que ejercía ella gritaba mientras un pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

''demonios, el infeliz tiene razón... no soy rival para el... al menos yo sola no... nuevamente involucre a Lina en otro de mis problemas... Solo me queda una opción''. -

Suzume hizo aparecer dos círculos rosas en sus palmas.

''aunque tenga que perder la vida, voy a derrotar a este enfermo, para que Lina viva y pueda encontrar a sus padres''. -

Suzume esbozó una media sonrisa y acto seguido giró ambas muñecas y desapareció en un has de luz.

la técnica del destructor paso de largo.

\- lo logre. -

afirmó destructor.

\- aún no cantes victoria pedazo de chatarra. -

para su desgracia, Suzume aparecio detrás de el, rápidamente la caldera se gira y ve a Suzume, de su cuerpo salía humo, resultado de aguantar el fuego y la alta temperatura.

\- va, pero que terca eres, solo estas alargando tu sufrimiento. -

inquirió la caldera en tono molesto.

\- ya he tomado una decisión. -

dijo Suzume, esta levantó ambos brazos y luego los bajo a la altura de su cintura, repentinamente aparecieron dos manoplas gigantes que se extendían desde sus dedos hasta los antebrazo de Suzume.

\- ¡RAM FISTS! -

gritó la pelirosada, la caldera ni se inmuto ante esto, Suzume tenia la mirada encendida contra la caldera.

\- voy a derrotarte yo sola, aunque me cueste la vida. -

\- ¡ja! que estupidez, no lo entiendes... no tienes oportunidad contra mi y si es por la niña... mis infernos ya deben haberla matado. -

\- estas equivocado... yo aún escuchó su corazón latiendo a lo lejos. -

estas palabras hicieron enojar a la caldera, Suzume no se equivocaba, Lina aún seguía con vida, pero estaba en una situación muy complicada.

los infernos ya estaban a punto de incinerarla, Lina ya rosaba el otro mundo.

\- creo que ahora sí no sobreviviré... ha llegado mi hora... -

repentinamente uno de los infernos se desintegró de la nada..

los otros infernos vieron con horror como un ente gigante salía de Lina siendo este el causante de la desintegración de uno de ellos.

en un acto de desesperación uno de ellos le lanzó una bola de fuego a Lina, ella la vio venir y se cubrío esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llegó, la entidad nuevamente salió de Lina y agarro la bola de fuego con su mano, Lina volteo a ver qué ocurrió y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver a la entidad que la defendía de sus agresores, aquella entidad apretó la bola de fuego y esta se deshizo.

\- ¿quie... ¿quien?... ¿como?... ¿cuando?... ¿donde? -

decía impresionada Lina, el ente le hizo un gesto como si le estuviera preguntando la hora.

\- tu... ¿quieres saber la hora? -

de repente la entidad le lanzó un golpe a uno de los infernos y lo desintegró por completo, Lina lo había entendido, la entidad reaccionaba cuando ella le decía "ora"

\- ora, ora, ¡ora! -

dijo Lina y el ente le propinó tres golpes al inferno y lo desintegró solo con el primero.

Lina aún no lo podía creer, sobrevivió... ¿que era esa misteriosa entidad que la protegio de su muerte inminente?

Suzume y la caldera se encontraban frente a frente, la chica pelirosada segura de si misma y dispuesta a perder la vida se enfrentaba contra una pesadilla de la revolución industrial.

Suzume se acercó a la caldera rápidamente, esta dejo caer uno de sus pesados puños contra la humanidad de Suzume, pero ella logra evadirle y levanta uno de sus puños gigantes y le acierta un golpe a la cabeza triangular de la caldera, este retrocede debido al impacto pero no cae y logró estabilizarse, la caldera vuelve a lanzar otro de sus pesados puños contra Suzume pero ella lo vuelve a contrarrestar y le acierta otro golpe, esta vez de no ser por un pie de la caldera y caía al piso.

la batalla se había tornado lenta, era como ver a dos abuelos pelear, ya que la caldera al ser grande y pesado, tenía la virtud de la fuerza bruta y no era nada veloz en su transformación, a Suzume las pesadas manoplas de carnero le restaban agilidad, nunca había utilizado esas armas antes.

\- estas cosas son muy grandes y pesadas ¿como hace Livai para maniobrar esto? -

\- ¡ya basta! -

gritó repentinamente la caldera, Suzume nunca lo vio venir, el pesado antebrazo de la caldera la golpeó de lleno y la mando a volar contra un edificio, de no ser porque puso los puños al frente, esto la protegio de un mortífero golpe... pero no la protegio de atravesar la pared.

Suzume salía de los escombros, su cuerpo contaba con graves quemaduras y rasguños, sin contar el agotamiento por el terrible calor, la estaba mermando.

\- aún no logro hacerle un daño considerable, esto es malo. -

pensó Suzume.

\- ¿aún piensas seguir?... bueno. -

de repente la caldera corrió hacia Suzume, en la corrida el suelo temblaba fuertemente, al encuentro con Suzume, ambos chocaron sus palmas y comenzaron una nueva batalla de fuerza, los enormes puños de acero de la caldera hacían ver minúsculas las manoplas de carnero de la pelirosada, el androide de entrada se fue con todo contra Suzume, la empujo usando su virtud la fuerza bruta, Suzume intentó contrarrestar pero fue imposible, por más que luchará por empujar a esa pesada maquinaria no la movía ni un milímetro, en un descuido Suzume soltó una de las palmas de la caldera y este no perdió tiempo, convirtió su mano en puño y por último lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Suzume la cual no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y quedó aplastada como un insecto.

\- agh gah!... agh... -

se quejaba Suzume increíblemente aún con vida, pero recibió un daño devastador, sangre salía de su boca y nariz, la caldera no cesó su ataque y volvió a dejar caer el pesado puño de acero a la humanidad de Suzume,

esta reaccióno pese a su estado crítico, puso un campo de fuerza para evitar ser aplastada nuevamente.

¡CRACK!.

\- !AAAAAAAAH! -

el ruido de algo rompiéndose sonó en todo el lugar, ese algo resultó ser el brazo izquierdo de Suzume, debido al golpe demoledor y las manoplas pesada que la pelirosada portaba, ella vio el daño severo, cuya orientación de su brazo iba en dirección contraria, Suzume lanzó un gritó de dolor que también resonó en todo el lugar, pero aún así logró evitar ser aplastada nuevamente, la caldera escondió sus brazos, piernas y cabeza y rodó con la intención de aplastar a Suzume, esta leyó sus intenciones y giró rápidamente para esquivar que la esfera gigante la aplastara.

Suzume rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó distancia de la caldera, la cual volvió a desarmarse.

\- jaaaaajajaaaa! mírate, uno de tus brazos esta roto, no puedes luchar así, eres muy frágil. -

se burlaba la caldera y de repente sus brazos y antebrazos giraron en todas direcciones.

\- mientras que yo, ¡SOY INDESTRUCTIBLE! -

\- que no se te olvide que alguna vez tu también fuiste humano. -

intervino Suzume enardecida.

\- eso fue antes, ahora soy mejor jajaja... -

se reía el androide, pero su risa se detuvo al ver lo que venía a lo lejos, Suzume lo notó y también volteo a ver qué veía la caldera.

a paso lento, Lina venía caminando, pero había algo en su rostro, no denotaba temor sino determinación.

Suzume sonrió al ver que logró sobrevivir al ataque de los infernos... sin su ayuda.

\- ¿como has sobrevivido a mis infernos? -

preguntó el androide con enojo.

Lina llegó hasta donde estaba Suzume y no se volteo a ver a esta última.

\- ¿que haces aquí, no ves que es peligroso? -

le objetó Suzume a Lina.

\- vine a ayud... Oh Dios mío Suzume ¡tu brazo!. -

contestó Lina, pero vio el brazo roto de Suzume y casi se desmaya.

\- Ah si... olvidé arreglarlo. -

acotó Suzume, con su brazo bueno, tomo el antebrazo fracturado y lo giro de vuelta a su orientación normal, Lina al ver esto dio arcadas como si quería vomitar.

\- fue horrible. -

le dijo Lina perturbada.

\- ahora sí, retirate esto es muy peligroso. -

\- no, no me iré, voy a ayudarte a derrotar a este monstruo. -

\- ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? no puedes, déjamelo a mi, tu ve y refugiate. -

\- Suzume confía en mí. -

\- ¡Lina te ordeno que te largues de aquí ahora mismo! -

\- pero Suzume yo... -

\- ¡deja de actuar como una niñita estúpida y haz caso a lo que te digo! -

Lina se quedó atonita por como Suzume la había tratado, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño y repentinamente aquella entidad que la protegio de los infernos salió de ella y vio a Suzume de forma intimidante.

\- ¡ORA! -

gritó Lina y la entidad le propinó un certero golpe a la caldera, sorprendentemente lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

Suzume se quedó sin palabras al ver esto.

\- ¿que... es... eso? -

articuló Suzume sorprendida, viendo a la imponente entidad que salía de Lina, esta figura tenía la cabeza de un conejo y cuerpo humano, mezcla de dos colores, blanco y amarillo.

\- esta... es la ayuda que necesitas. -

replicó Lina enojada.

de repente, la caldera salió rodando de los escombros y vio a las dos féminas, el se encontraba desconcertado luego de recibir tremendo golpe que abolló su coraza de titanio.

\- no comprendo ¡como has logrado golpearme! -

decía furioso el androide mientras expulsaba una cortina de humo negro de su coraza.

Suzume hizo aparecer nuevamente sus manoplas de carnero y le dió una orden a Lina.

\- no intervengas. -

Suzume se lanzó al ataque y no le dio oportunidad a Lina de protestar, la pelirosada se lanzó, golpeando dos veces la coraza del gigante, pero no logro ni siquiera rasparla, el gigante atrapó a Suzume en su mano y de repente la mano salió disparada del cuerpo del androide con Suzume en ella, a chocar contra otra edificación atravesándola por completo.

a Lina le comenzaba a entrar la impotencia al ver esto. cuando la cortina de polvo se disipó, se veía como Suzume trataba de zafarse del agarre de la mano.

pero de repente aquella mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de ella.

\- AAAAAAAAH! -

lanzó un alarido de dolor al ser brutalmente comprimida por la mano.

Lina comenzó a desesperarse al ver y oír el sufrimiento de Suzume.

\- jajaja, te sacaré los órganos internos. -

dijo el cruel androide añadiéndole más presión al agarre.

\- AAAAAAGH! -

volvió a gritar Suzume, pero este gritó fue más de agonía, Lina ya no podía resistir, apretaba con fuerza sus puños, dientes y párpados, comenzó a derramar lagrimas por lo traumante de la situación.

\- ya muérete. -

repitió el androide con tono sereno mientras añadió aún más presión al agarre.

Lina solo pudo ver que Suzume lanzó un gritó, grito que no se escuchó, el cual se ahogó siendo reemplazado por la sangre que comenzaba a salirse de su boca.

\- ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO! ¡ORAAA! -

estalló Lina, y de repente el conejo salió de ella y le propinó un golpe certero al androide, que provocó que soltara a Suzume del agarre.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

repitio Lina y aquel conejo le lanzó una metralla de 100 golpes en menos de un segundo, finalizando con un golpe que enterró de cabeza en el asfalto al androide.

Lina corrió de inmediato a donde Suzume estaba tirada sin poderse mover.

\- Suzume háblame... háblame por favor. -

dijo Lina desesperadamente.

\- cof cof... Li... Lina. -

habló con voz débil Suzume

\- vas a estar bien Suzume aguanta. -

le contesto Lina, pero vio que Suzume quería incorporarse sin importarle el estado grave en el que se encontraba.

\- de... bo... ga... nar. -

\- no Suzume, estas muy mal, ya no puedes pelear en ese estado. -

replicó Lina sumamente desesperada, ver la sangre de Suzume salir de sus heridas, las quemaduras de segundo grado en sus brazos, hombros y pecho la conmovian terriblemente, pero por otro lado, se encendía una mecha, una mecha llamada ira en su interior.

repentinamente el brazo de metal voló en dirección a su dueño, la caldera se levantaba con dificultad, se podían ver grandes abolladuras en su coraza, Lina se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y vio con ira a la caldera.

\- Li... na... no... lo... hagas. -

habló Suzume en voz baja, Lina hizo caso omiso y camino en dirección al monstruo mecánico.

\- ¿como demonios hiciste eso y porque te acercas a mi? -

preguntó la caldera al ver la actitud de la albina.

\- eso ni yo lo sé... pero no puedo molerte a golpes sin acercarme lo suficiente. -

contestó Lina de mala manera.

"pero se como repelerlo. -pensó la caldera."

\- pequeña mocosa malcriada, ¡voy a enseñarte algo de respeto! -

acotó la caldera, acto seguido lanzó un puñetazo directo a la niña dispuesta a aplastarla, Lina vio esto y no se inmuto para nada.

el golpe fue detenido por una palma gigante, la caldera vio de cerca a la criatura y se podría decir que se sintió intimidado por ver esa mirada que le clavaba el conejo, mirada que Lina también demostraba en ese momento. repentinamente el conejo apretó con fuerza su palma hasta cerrarla en un puño y desbarató por completo el puño de la caldera, dejándolo inservible.

\- ¡ora! ¡ora! ¡ora! -

pronuncio Lina y el conejo le propinó 3 golpes a la cabeza triangular del androide, Lina inhaló aire por la boca y...

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

el conejo lanzó una metralla de 100 puñetazos por segundo a la coraza abollada del androide, el conejo abrió los ojos por completo y logró ver lo que parecía una fisura en la coraza del androide, lo más sorprendente es que Lina vio lo mismo que el conejo.

\- una fisura. -

habló Lina impresionada, pero recupero su postura determinada y...

\- terminemos con esto White Rabit. -

el conejo obedeció a Lina.

\- ¡ora! ¡ora! -

el conejo lanzó dos golpes, acertando uno a la cabeza y el otro... la caldera lo logro esquivar.

\- ¡ahora! -

la caldera cargo su puño bueno y le propinó un certero golpe al conejo directo a la cara y el conejo se quejó por el golpe.

de repente Lina escupió sangre de su boca, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el conejo volvió al cuerpo de Lina y eso la dejo con la mente en blanco.

\- ¡Lina! -

Suzume llegó a auxiliar a Lina, ya podía moverse pese a lo que sufrió hace unos momentos.

\- el... golpeó a White Rabit... y yo sentí el dolor... -

susurró Lina.

\- pero como... -

acotaba Suzume pero la caldera les interrumpió la plática.

\- jajaja mi plan resultó un éxito, deje que esa cosa me golpeara a propósito para que en un descuido yo le acertara un golpe, ya se como puedo contrarrestarlo, jajajaja. -

Lina se puso de pie con ayuda de Suzume.

\- el... se dejó golpear a propósito... -

habló Lina nuevamente.

\- esto es increíble... -

intervino Suzume al borde de la frustración, Lina volteo a ver a Suzume y le dijo.

\- destruí su mano izquierda y logré hacerle una fractura a la coraza. -

\- ¿que? -

\- lo vi... bueno lo vio White Rabit... pero lo vi yo también, es como si sus ojos fueran los míos... hay una forma de derrotarlo. -

Suzume no lograba procesar lo que Lina le dijo, ¿que clase de habilidad había adquirido Lina de la noche a la mañana?

por una vez desde que Suzume conoció a Lina, la pelirosada le asintió a la albina, ella hizo aparecer un circulo rojo en su mano y acarició levemente el mentón de Lina, curandolo de aquel dolor que le aquejaba y le dijo.

\- hagamos esto... ¿puedes utilizar a tu amigo? -

\- claro que sí... White Rabit. -

al decir esto, el conejo salió del cuerpo de Lina con la vista en dirección a la caldera.

\- pero esta vez te ayudaré. -

dijo Suzume extendiendo sus brazos y haciendo aparecer las manoplas de carnero en sus puños.

\- basta de juegos... ¡es hora de que mueran incineradas! -

gritó la caldera apuntando a las féminas con su mano buena.

\- mi energía pronto se acabará, usé mi última reserva para curarme, sumale el calor que este tipo emana de si, eso me consumió rápido, solo es cuestión de tiempo, así que demonós prisa. -

acotó Suzume en pose de combate con Lina y White Rabit a su lado.

de repente, la caldera escondió sus brazos, piernas y cabeza, iba a usar la super velocidad para aplastar a ambas féminas, Suzume quiso agarrar a Lina y esquivar que las aplastara, pero vio que Lina no se inmuto por esto.

la caldera salió disparada directo a las féminas, Suzume cerró los ojos esperando que pasara lo peor, pero los abrió y se llevó tremenda sorpresa, vio como el conejo atrapó a la caldera aún con la velocidad que llevaba en el contraataque.

\- ¡golpealo Suzume ahora! -

la chica pelirosada se apresuró y lanzó un golpe directo a la fisura de la caldera, pero no le hizo ningún daño.

\- ¡FLAMETHROWER! -

gritó la caldera, inmediatamente White Rabit lanzó lejos a la caldera para evitar que la técnica las afectará.

\- ya no me quedan más energías Lina, por eso no le hice nada cuando lo golpeé. -

comentó Suzume mientras exhalaba aire por la boca, el calor abrasador le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

\- déjame hacerlo a mi... White Rabit puede terminar el trabajo. -

inquirió Lina mientras el conejo flotaba detras de ella.

\- es muy peligroso, no pienso ponerte en riesgo otra vez. -

\- Suzume... confía en mí, yo puedo hacerlo, tu ya no tienes energía, White Rabit es muy fuerte, el parece ser el único que puede romper esa coraza. -

Suzume lo entendió pero no lo aceptaba, odiaba cuando alguien más tenía la razón, esa criatura que Lina poseía ahora, era la causa de las abolladuras y la fisura que la caldera tenía, ella no había sido capaz siquiera de rasparla, la situación llegaba a un punto final y ella tomo su decisión.

\- esta bien... hazlo. -

dijo finalmente Suzume, Lina dibujo una media sonrisa y una canción épica comenzó a sonar.

la caldera venía caminando en dirección a las féminas, con su mano buena le lanzó un pedazo de escombro a Lina, pero White Rabit lo partió en dos solo con un dedo.

\- maldita mocosa... antes no eras nada, eras solo un gusano... -

objetó la caldera, pese a no tener expresiones faciales, ese argumento sonó como si estuviera frustrado.

\- serás tú contra Lina caldera, es mejor que ruedes lejos de aquí si no quieres ser destruido. -

intervino Suzume sentada en el suelo, comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de un golpe de calor.

\- jajajajaaa! que estupidez, yo soy INDESTRUCTIBLE no lo entienden. -

\- el Titanic se suponía que era indestructible y mira como termino... eso mismo te pasara a ti. -

acotó Suzume con seriedad.

\- ¡MENTIRA! ¡SOY INDESTRUCTIBLE! -

gritó al cielo el androide.

\- no... no lo eres. -

intervino Lina en voz baja.

de repente...

\- ¡oraaa! -

White Rabit golpeó con fuerza la fisura de la caldera y esta se hizo más grande.

\- ¡ora! ¡ora! -

la caldera logro bloquear los golpes con su brazo malo, con el brazo bueno lo dejo caer a la humanidad de Lina, pero White Rabit lo detuvo milímetros de tocar a Lina.

¡CRASH!

White Rabit partió en dos el brazo bueno de la caldera como si se tratase de una rama, Suzume presenciaba esto y se quedaba más que asombrada al ver lo que Lina podía hacer, debía averiguar que cosa era lo que Lina tenía, descubrir quién y que era White Rabit.

la caldera había quedado inutilizada de ambos brazos.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡no puedo ser derrotado! ¡esto ya no es divertido! ¡por favor ten piedad! -

en todo el enfrentamiento, la caldera se reía y hablaba con tono amenazante hacia sus rivales... al verse reducido por Lina y White Rabit, su voz ahora era la de alguien atemorizado, rogando piedad.

Lina ya lo tenía donde lo quería, entonces...

\- cero piedad, cero sentimientos... cero misericordia... ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

White Rabit lanzó una metralla de 100 golpes por segundo directo a la fisura de la caldera, Lina vio el enorme boquete que había causado.

White Rabit volvía al cuerpo de Lina y la caldera cayó, causando un ligero sismo, lo había hecho... Lina derrotó a la caldera.

\- Lina. -

le llamo Suzume y ella volteo para verla, la albina le dedicó una media sonrisa a la pelirosada, todo había terminado.

de repente un helicóptero iluminó el lugar donde ocurrió la batalla, Lina y Suzume vieron con horror que se trataba de un helicóptero Apache militar.

Suzume rápidamente se levanto y corrió en dirección a Lina.

\- ¡Suzume! -

gritó Lina.

\- ¡Lina! -

Suzume llegó a tiempo justo cuando el helicóptero abrió fuego despiadadamente contra ellas, en ese momento Lina creyó que moriría.

pero repentinamente vio como White Rabit se movía de un lado a otro sin control, veía que las balas no caían en ellas, eso era porque White Rabit atrapaba cada bala que intentaba atravesar a Lina y Suzume.

Suzume vio a la caldera, vio como salia una flama roja del boquete que Lina le provocó, esto le dio un mal presentimiento, asi que agarro a Lina y corrieron en dirección este, mientras White Rabit bloqueaba las balas, el helicóptero Apache las perdió de vista cuando se ocultaron bajo unas cornisas, pero Suzume no dejo de correr.

la caldera emitió un pitido ensordecedor y por último...

¡BOOM!

se vio la explosión en una toma aérea de times square, seguido de una onda expansiva que se extendió por la manzana entera, derribando el helicóptero Apache, pero no solo eso, esto hizo colapsar el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad dejándola a oscuras y la onda destruyó solo las ventanas de vidrio de las casas y edificios.

Lina y Suzume fueron alcanzadas por la onda expansiva, Suzume se tiró al piso y cubrió a Lina para que no recibiera ningún daño.

[ ... ]

coney Island, New York

08:30 pm

\- ¡Lincoln ven a ver esto! -

gritó Sam a su novio, el cual llegó rápidamente.

\- ¡que pasa! -

\- mira. -

Sam le señalaba la TV, veía en las noticias lo siguiente " un atentado terrorista en times square deja un saldo de 13 muertos y más de 50 personas heridas" pero no fue eso lo que les importo... Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos al ver algo que la cámara del noticiero había captado.

\- Lina... -

susurró Lincoln incredulo, sus ojos no lo engañaban... el logro reconocer a la niña de cabello blanco y vestimenta naranja y azul.

Sam se cubrío la boca con ambas manos, también le logro reconocer.

\- mi niña... -

acotó Sam pero fue interrumpida por Lincoln.

\- ¡vamos por ella! -

gritó el peliblanco.

\- pero Lincoln hay que avisar a la policía... -

\- ¿y para que? ¿para que no hagan nada? yo mismo voy a recuperar a mi hija. -

objetó Lincoln con determinación, Sam recapacitó, se puso sus zapatos y corrió con Lincoln hasta que salieron de la habitación.

\- te lo dije Sam, te dije que Lina estaba viva. -

hablaba Lincoln mientras corría por las escaleras del hotel.

\- ¿como llegaremos hasta allá? no tenemos como. -

preguntó Sam preocupada.

\- yo se como llegaremos, espero que hayas traído tu licencia de conducir. -

finalizó Lincoln mientras el y su novia llegaban a la salida del hotel.

[ ... ]

el apagón en times square, dejo las calles oscuras y siniestras, acompañada con el silencio abrumador, en esas calles transitaban dos chicas, una de cabello blanco y línea color turquesa y la otra de color rosa, Lina ayudaba a Suzume a caminar, ya que había quedado maltrecha después de la batalla, las quemaduras en su cuerpo y la fractura de su brazo dolían con más fuerza.

\- Lina detente... -

habló Suzume mientras se arrecostaba en una pared.

\- ¿puedes seguir? -

preguntó Lina preocupada, Suzume se sentó y se recostó en la pared detrás de ella.

\- ven aquí Lina. -

llamo Suzume a la niña, la niña se sentó a su lado, Suzume le tendió el brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

\- hay que... descansar. -

dijo Suzume en un bostezo, Lina no opuso resistencia, a ella también la estaba venciendo el cansancio, la chica de cabello rosa había cerrado sus ojos y comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

\- duerme... duerme, mañana será un día mejor, ya ha pasado lo peor, Oh duerme mi dulce ángel, tus alas esconderas, mañana con el brillo del Sol las extenderás... vete ya a dormir o te vas a arrepentir... duerme duerme duermeee. -

Lina ya había cerrado sus ojos, Suzume la abrazo, se puso cómoda y también... cerró sus ojos.

[ ... ]

una motocicleta con estilo de las motos GP viajaba a máxima velocidad por las calles de New York, en ella iban dos personas con rumbo a Manhattan.

\- ¡acelera Sam! -

gritó Lincoln mirando su celular en el que veía un GPS que le indicaba a donde ir.

Sam, su novia iba al manubrio, atendió la orden de su novio y acelero la motocicleta, ambos habían comprado la motocicleta ya usada a un reguetonero no tan conocido.

increíblemente la pareja llegó en 25 minutos a Manhattan, debido a la velocidad que traían, lograron llegar al lugar de los hechos, Lincoln literalmente salto de la moto y corrió hacia la escena.

25 minutos tardó en arreglar el sistema eléctrico de la manzana, ahora ya se podía ver la ciudad luminosa nuevamente.

la escena estaba acordonada y había efectivos de la policía local y fbi, había unos 7 oficiales resguardando la zona ante la atenta mirada del público, Lincoln llegó corriendo hacia ellos con su novia que lo seguía, intento pasar pero los oficiales le negaron el acceso.

\- oficial déjeme pasar por favor... mi hija está ahí. -

decía Lincoln alterado.

\- no puedo dejarlo pasar esta área está restringida, si quiere podemos enviar a nuestros efectivos a buscarla. -

dijo el oficial para intentar tranquilizar a Lincoln.

\- amor, dales la imagen de Lina. -

habló Sam a Lincoln ella tratando también de tranquilizarlo.

pero de pronto y sin importarle nada más que su hija, Lincoln empujó al oficial tirándolo al suelo y se abrió paso para entrar a la escena, Sam lo siguió rápidamente.

\- ¡oigan no! ¡regresen! -

gritó el oficial, 3 de los 7 que se encontraban en la entrada, dieron persecución a Lincoln y Sam.

Lincoln llegó hasta donde yacían los restos de lo que fue la caldera, miró en todas direcciones, Sam llegó a su lado, el Albino respiro profundo y gritó...

\- ¡Lina! -

llamaba a su hija, Sam también se unió al llamado.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritaban ambos esperando una respuesta... que nunca llegó.

\- ¡ahí están! -

para la desgracia de Lincoln y Sam los oficiales llegaron y los atraparon, Sam no opuso resistencia, pero Lincoln era otra historia, no se dejaba contener por los oficiales.

\- ¡sueltenme, debo encontrar a mi hija! -

gritaba Lincoln totalmente fuera de control, en ese momento el parecía un animal salvaje, ¿quien podía culparlo? se trataba de su hija, ¡su única hija la reputisima madre!

no podían contenerlo y tendrían que verse forzados a responder.

\- ¡LINA! ¡LINA! ¡HIJA SOY YO TU PAPÁ! -

gritaba Lincoln mientras forcejeaba con los oficiales, Sam se fue hacia el rápidamente a tratar de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Lincoln ya basta! ¡tranquilízate! -

Lincoln comenzó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos, Sam lo tomo del rostro y lo obligó a verla a los ojos, ella también con los ojos cristalinos, logro tranquilizar al Albino, Lincoln cayó de rodillas en ese lugar, Sam también se arrodillo para tratar de que no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

ahí estaba el ahora, sumido por el llanto, eso por lo que ha llorado tanto, en el suelo su mirada fija, llena de tristeza al no encontrar a su hija, jadeaba por efecto del llanto, no lo merecía, Lina aún viva estaba, en su mente repetía, este dolor y este sufrimiento ¿cuando termina?... cuando finalmente mamá y papá se reúnan con Lina.

\- Lina. -

suspiró un derrotado Lincoln, Sam lo abrazo y ambos estuvieron así por un momento.

[ ... ]

Lina yacía dormida junto a Suzume en un callejón, los brazos de la pelirosada le servían de abrigo para esa fría noche, la niña peliblanca abre los ojos, pero no por una pesadilla o no poder dormír... si no por un instinto, le pareció oír la voz de su padre que le hablo al oído, su mirada se centró en el cielo estrellado, viéndolo fijamente.

\- Mami... Papi... -

•••


	5. Chapter 5: suzume

*bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia, cada vez más cerca de su final, me alegra no haberme rendido, ya que tenía planeado cancelarla, pero no vale la pena, desde el primer capítulo hicimos la solemne promesa de llegar hasta el final con esta historia ya sea que guste o no... vamos hasta el final con esto*

*Lina Loud es propiedad de javisuzumiya*

*Suzume Cheng es propiedad de bisping studios*

*sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura... *

"13 personas muertas y decenas de heridos dejo el atentado a times square, la policía... "

¡CRASH!

un vaso de vidrio se caía al piso de las manos de un sujeto que veía las noticias, veía el daño a las estructuras, a los vehículos... y a un enorme contenedor de acero hueco que yacía tirado en el piso, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el sujeto conocido como destructor, no dijo ni una sola palabra a lo que sus ojos veían, Luna estaba de pie tras el también viendo las noticias.

\- como... ¿como pudo esa maldita mocosa derrotar a la caldera?... ¡COMO! -

exclamó destructor super ardido.

Luna no contesto y solo puso una mirada sería.

\- jajaja esto es mentira, es solo un montaje, la caldera es invencible... -

\- no es un montaje... es real. -

intervino Luna con tono serio.

de repente el destructor, agarro el televisor y lo arrojó contra el suelo, lo volvió a levantar y lo lanzó contra la pared, lo volvió a agarrar y lo lanzó contra el piso nueva mente, finalmente lo agarro y lo partió a la mitad con su rodilla, pero su frenesí no se detuvo, agarro las sillas y las lanzaba contra la pared, las sillas se desbarataban al tocar la pared, luego de arruinar todas las sillas, golpeó con fuerza las paredes hasta atravesarlas, después de su ataque el volvió al lugar donde estaba y expulsaba vapor de su máscara.

\- ¿alguna otra cosa? -

pregunto el destructor con serenidad Luna no le contesto nada, tenía esa expresión sería durante el berrinche de destructor.

el sujeto de pelo lacio negro, saco un celular de su bolsillo, puso la marcación automática y se llevó el celular a su oído.

\- Hola -

contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola bombón, ¿como estas, te la estás pasando bien en New York? -

habló el destructor... ¿con cariño?

\- si mi amor, este lugar me encanta, es el lugar perfecto para criar a nuestro segundo hijo. -

Luna cambio su expresión a una de confusión.

\- si, oye amor... quería pedirte algo, la miserable de Suzume esta aquí, vino a arruinarnos la luna de miel, se dirige a Brooklyn justo donde tu estas corazón. -

\- ¡¿que?! esa maldita ramera, voy a arrancarle las extremidades y se las meteré por la vagina. -

\- esa es mi chica. -

\- espero tus ordenes mi amor. -

\- matalas, a ella y a la niña que la acompaña. -

\- enterada, cuando termine con Suzume, quiero que tú y yo... -

\- si mi amor te daré lo que tú quieras. -

\- sabes que te amo... y mucho. -

\- yo también te amo mi cielo... bye. -

el destructor corto la llamada y se volteo para ver a Luna.

\- después de todo, creo que tendremos que entrar ambos a esto. -

habló el destructor con tono serio.

\- ¿ya puedo ir a vomitar? -

preguntó Luna, el destructor lanzó una risa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

\- nunca es fácil complacer a las mujeres. -

acto seguido el destructor paso al lado de Luna y salió de la habitación, Luna solo hizo un gesto de asco.

[ ... ]

times square, New York

08:00 am

una niña de cabello blanco y línea de color turquesa dormía plácidamente en un callejón al cual no llegaba la luz del dia, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio la dejo perpleja.

había 3 sujetos de aspecto peligroso rodeándola, los 3 malandrines se reían de forma maniática.

\- jajajaja, ¿vamos a divertirnos o no muchachos? -

Lina intento pegar un grito, pero fue violentamente aprisionada por los brazos de uno de los malhechores, ella forcejeaba pero resultó inútil.

\- ¡WHITE RABIT! -

gritó Lina y luego su boca fue tapada.

\- jajaja -

se rieron los 3 sujetos, uno de ellos tocó el rostro de Lina, la niña solo podía ver con rostro perturbado a los 3 maleantes riéndose, pero repentina y sorprendentemente, la soltaron, ya que detrás de ella se alzaba el ente White Rabit.

\- ¡que mierdas es esa cosa! -

\- ¡no se, pero corran! -

los 3 sujetos salieron corriendo, pero de pronto los 3 cayeron al piso inconscientes, al frente de los 3 cuerpos estaba una chica de cabello rosa con un circulo azul en su mano izquierda y un latigo azul en su derecha, ella los había noqueado.

\- y con este grupo ya son 20 los estúpidos que intentaron hacernos algo durante la noche. -

habló Suzume señalando al grupo de maleantes inconscientes apilados en lo profundo del callejón, la pelirosada se acerco a Lina, el ente de la niña volvió a su cuerpo y ella se fue a abrazar a Suzume.

\- Suzume... apestas. -

comentó Lina.

\- tu también apestas Lina. -

respondió Suzume, ambas habían transpirado la noche anterior por el infernal calor que emitía el villano conocido como la caldera y por ende ambas tenían olores muy desagradables, Lina notó que la pelirosada ya no tenía ni una sola quemadura o herida de la noche anterior, también noto que ella llevaba puesta su ropa de viaje, que constaba de la sudadera amarilla con mangas a rayas y el pantalón negro.

\- ¿como recuperaste nuestra ropa? ¿acaso fuiste allá? -

preguntó Lina sorprendida.

\- si, estaba lleno de oficiales, no quería que nos de un resfriado y más aún... que el gobierno nos encuentre. -

\- ¿a que te refieres? -

\- vi un anuncio en la tele, te buscan a ti. -

Lina se preocupó al escuchar esto.

\- tuviste razón en no querer que te llevará a alguna estación de policía, medite y llegué a la conclusión de que hubiera sido un grave error... preguntas, investigación... extradición... todo se hubiera perdido. -

comentó Suzume, esos argumentos tenían mucha fuerza, la pelirosada hubiera sido acusada de secuestro y de ser sospechosa del ataque a coney Island.

\- ten, ponte la ropa ya vamos a partir. -

Suzume le dio la ropa a Lina, era la sudadera azul y los pantalones violeta, ella la tomo y se vistió.

\- así que no fue un sueño. -

acotó Lina.

\- ¿que cosa? -

preguntó Suzume

\- lo de ayer... volvimos a sobrevivir a la muerte... contra esa cosa gigante. -

\- si y esta vez... de no ser por ti y tu amigo conejo. -

la conversación de ambas chicas se vio interrumpida por el sonido hambriento del estómago de la niña de cabello blanco.

\- salgamos de aquí y vamos a comer algo. -

acotó Suzume

\- genial. -

siguió Lina.

Suzume le tendió la mano a Lina y ella la tomó y salieron del callejón. por otro lado, Lina iba pensando preguntar algo... algo que quería preguntar desde que conoció a Suzume.

[ ... ]

coney Island, New York

09:00 am

un joven de cabello blanco se encontraba dormido recostado sobre una pared, Lincoln y su novia habían vuelto después de haber salido hasta Manhattan en la noche anterior por una luz... una luz que al llegar a dicho lugar... se apagó, creyó que traería de vuelta a su hija, pero terminó regresando con las manos vacías.

a la habitación entraba su novia, Sam la chica de cabello rubio y línea color turquesa, la cual llevaba unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, llevaba una taza de café para su novio, con delicadeza tocó el hombro de su novio y este se despertó.

\- amor, te traje un café. -

Lincoln también tenía unas espantosas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero decidió tomar el café que le ofrecía Sam. Ella acarició su cabello como si fuera un niño, Lincoln no hizo ningún gesto ni movimiento alguno, solo tenía esa mirada triste y pérdida mirando al suelo.

\- lo de ayer fue una señal Lincoln, una señal de esperanza, nuestra hija está viva. -

le dijo Sam a Lincoln esbozando una débil sonrisa.

\- no aparecio en la lista de muertos o heridos... Ella aún está viva. -

una lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Lincoln, sus labios temblaban y su respiración se agitaba, Sam tomo su mano rápidamente con la suya.

\- mi niña... Ella está ahí afuera, sin comida, sin agua, sin frasadas, en la intemperie... a merced de Luna. -

contestó finalmente Lincoln, le costaba hablar por el ataque que estaba sufriendo.

\- creí que la habíamos perdido y si hubiese sido así, ya no tendría motivos para seguir viviendo. -

Sam no pudo evitarlo, sus lágrimas dijeron presente también.

\- por más que quiera salir a buscarla, temo por nuestras vidas, Luna anda suelta y... temo que te haga daño, eso sería otra cosa que nunca me perdonaría. -

pese al momento de tristeza, Sam no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella recordo aquel día que se enamoró de él, cuando solo tenía 11 años de edad, era un niño muy positivo, muy alegre, muy determinado, aquel niño se había convertido en un hombre... su hombre, el que siempre hizo todo lo posible por mantener la felicidad en ella y en su primogénita.

\- vamos a buscarla Lincoln. -

habló Sam, Lincoln volteo a verla con rostro sorprendido.

\- pero Samantha... -

le contesto Lincoln.

\- la vamos a encontrar. -

volvio a decir Sam con determinación.

Lincoln lo entendió de inmediato, ahora el era el que estaba derrotado, al principio su novia era la que estaba derrotada, pero se invirtieron los papeles, Lincoln no lo pensó ni un segundo y dijo.

\- vamos. -

Sam se puso de pie y ayudó a Lincoln a levantarse, el la abrazo hasta levantarla del piso, el momento triste fue reemplazado con un momento de esperanza.

\- ¿pero por donde comenzamos? -

preguntó Sam.

\- iremos a Brooklyn. -

contestó Lincoln.

\- iré a empacar nuestras cosas. -

dijo Sam

\- yo te ayudo. -

la siguio Lincoln, pero antes saco su celular y vio el fondo de pantalla, era la foto de la familia de 3 el, Sam y Lina.

\- ya vamos por ti Lina. -

[ ... ]

Manhattan, New York.

02:30 pm

Lina y Suzume se encontraban en la estación del metro, metro que las llevaría a Brooklyn, después de desayunar y almorzar, siguieron el largo camino rumbo a la estación del tren, por desgracia cuando ellas llegaron el tren ya se acababa de marchar, por lo que ambas estaban solas en la parada así que tomaron asientos para esperar al siguiente, lo más extraño que Suzume notó, era que Lina no había hablado en todo el camino, así que decidió preguntarle.

\- oye Lina, ¿porque estás tan callada? algo me dice que no estás bien. -

a Lina le sorprendió lo que dijo Suzume, en efecto ella no estaba bien, su rostro denotaba enojo pero ¿hacia quien?

\- no, no estoy bien. -

contestó molesta Lina.

\- ¿que tienes, estas enferma, herida? -

preguntó preocupada Suzume

\- no Suzume, es contigo. -

contestó Lina

\- ¿conmigo? ¿y porque? -

volvió a preguntar Suzume

\- desde que te conocí, te prometí que iba a confiar en ti... en este momento no confío en ti. -

Suzume se quedó muda por lo que Lina le dijo.

\- ¿como puedo confiar en alguien que ni siquiera me dice su edad? literalmente estoy perdida en New York con una completa desconocida. -

Suzume perdió la paciencia rápidamente, se molestó y le gritó...

\- ¿¡y que es lo que quieres!? -

pero Lina no se inmutó y también gritó.

\- ¡quiero que me digas quién demonios eres! -

Suzume nuevamente se quedó muda por la actitud de Lina.

\- quiero saber todo sobre ti, sin mentiras, sin excusas, quiero la verdad. -

Lina veía a la pelirosada con rostro desafiante, Suzume relajo su mirada, la Lina miedosa y aterrada desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, suspiro pesadamente y dijo con tono sereno.

\- si así recuperare tu confianza... entonces lo haré. -

\- habla ya. -

dijo impaciente Lina.

la pelirosada cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, los abrió y una mirada triste era lo que ahora Lina veía, Suzume la miró directo a la cara, para que ella no pensara que mentía.

\- mi nombre es Suzume Elizabeth Cheng... tengo 16 años de edad, soy de Londres, Inglaterra, pero tengo ascendencia de hong kong... -

acotó Suzume.

\- ¿eso es todo? -

preguntó Lina impaciente.

\- ¿y que más quieres saber? -

contestó Suzume con seriedad.

\- te dije que quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, todo lo que tengas que decir sin omitir ningún detalle. -

replicó Lina.

Suzume hizo un gesto de molestia, volvió a suspirar pesadamente y se preparó para hablar.

\- soy huérfana... -

Lina inmediatamente se sorprendió por tal declaración.

\- ... perdi a mi padre y madre a los 5 años de edad... en un atentado. -

el tono que usaba Suzume era tétrico y sombrío.

\- el edificio en el que vivíamos... explotó y todos en el murieron... menos yo... -

Lina no tenía palabras para describir lo que oía, su rostro de sorpresa nunca cambio en la conversación.

\- el nombre de mi mamá era Sizume y el de mi papá era Jin Tao... rentabamos un apartamento en el segundo piso, mamá esperaba otro hijo... hermano al que nunca conoceré. -

las palabras de Suzume comenzaban a temblar.

\- ese día ayudaba a mamá con los quehaceres, yo era la única ayuda que ella disponía ya que papá trabajaba... ese día cuando papá regreso del trabajo 10 minutos después, ocurrió el atentado. -

Lina se llevó ambas manos tapando su boca de la impresión.

\- todo ocurrió muy rápido, cuando desperté de la inconsciencia, me encontraba en los brazos de un bombero... -

Lina interrumpio a Suzume.

\- Suzume creo que ya escuché suficiente... -

\- al oír lo que el doctor me dijo en el hospital, me quedé en silencio, esperando un llanto, el cual no llego... papá y mamá... y mi futuro hermano... murieron. -

los ojos de Lina se pusieron cristalinos, la historia le estaba taladrando el corazón, Suzume ya tenía un camino por el cual sus lágrimas recorrían.

\- al no tener ningún familiar en Inglaterra, fui puesta en adopción... una señora me adoptó 2 meses después del atentado... Ella me acogió en sus brazos, me dió el cariño que mis padres me dieron... me crió lo mejor que pudo... Ella me esta esperando en este momento... cuando yo terminé este trabajo en norteamerica. -

Suzume se detuvo y secó sus lágrimas, respiro profundo y continuó con su relato.

\- 7 años después me di cuenta de lo que ocurrió en realidad... había un vecino que era mexicano, el era muy gruñón y prepotente, su nombre era Sergio Andrada... y trabajó para destructor... el infeliz fue localizado para ser asesinado por la mafia italiana, así que el para conseguir la ayuda de destructor, fingió que fue atacado por la mafia italiana, destruyendo el edificio en el que vivíamos... ¡sin importarle nada ni nadie! -

Suzume por un momento se exalto, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente.

\- el mismo que asesinó a mis padres... el asesinó a la esposa y a la hija de Eliseo, ya sabes lo que dicen... el enemigo de un mexicano es otro mexicano... pero todos ellos ya pueden descansar en paz... hice justicia con mis propias manos, sobreviví a ese atentado gracias a estas habilidades que en ese momento no sabía que tenía... estas habilidades son herencia de mi abuelo, este poder es la manifestación de seres justos, que luchan por lo que es correcto. -

Suzume hizo aparecer los círculos azules en sus manos, luego los desapareció y con su mano derecha quitó el mechón que cubria su mejilla revelando una cicatriz.

\- esta cicatriz es el único recuerdo que tengo de aquella trágica noche... no la oculto por simple estética o por temor a no ser atractiva para ningún chico... la oculto para que nadie me pregunte la historia de esta cicatriz. -

Lina bajo la cabeza en señal de pena, su mente no procesaba lo que acababa de oír, se sintió terrible por haber presionado a Suzume... a revelar tan delicada información, el saber que sus padres murieron y un hermano que nunca nació... el saber que en tantas veces desde que se conocieron, ella le salvó la vida arriesgando la suya ahora sabiendo que alguien le esperaba... su madre adoptiva... Lina comenzó a llorar, lloraba por la triste y cruda realidad que vivía Suzume, también lloraba al recordar lo desobediente que era con sus padres a veces, Suzume no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus padres, lo mismo le pasó a Lina hace 2 días cuando casi pierde la vida a manos de su propia tia, no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de decir adios, al igual que Suzume... sus padres también la esperaban, Lina abrazó a Suzume mientras sollozaba y se disculpaba.

\- lo siento Suzume... de verdad lo siento... no tenía idea. -

sollozaba Lina, Suzume le correspondió el abrazo y no dijo nada, la pelirosada también lloraba en silencio. así pasaron por un buen rato.

[ ... ]

\- Dios mío... eso debió ser horrible. -

inquirió Lina ya más tranquila.

\- algunas cosas nunca deberían ser contadas, no quería que supieras sobre mi. -

respondió Suzume igual de tranquila.

\- lo siento... -

dijo Lina abrazando más fuerte a Suzume.

la pelirosada tomo el rostro de la peliblanca y la obligó a verla.

\- ya no te preocupes, yo te prometí que iba a contarte quien soy para recuperar tu confianza, tu ya me habías contado mucho sobre ti, merecías saber todo sobre mi. -

\- eres la persona más genial que he conocido. -

dijo Lina sutilmente.

\- tu también eres la persona más genial que he conocido Lina... y sabes algo, me he encariñado de ti. -

contestó Suzume igual de sutil.

\- ¿me ves como una hermana? -

le pregunto Lina a Suzume, ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, la pelirosada solo sonrió y le dijo...

\- si, eres como una hermana para mi. -

Lina contestó emocionada...

\- ¡siempre había querido tener una hermana mayor! aunque seamos de otros padres, yo seré tu hermanita menor. -

el comportamiento de Lina le extrañó a Suzume, pero entendió lo que hacía, después de entristecerse por el oscuro pasado de Suzume, Lina buscaba la manera de hacer sentir bien a la pelirosada... eso lo heredó de su padre.

\- no me había puesto a pensar en la despedida. -

comentó Suzume con seriedad

a Lina le cambió el semblante al oír esto.

\- me he encariñado contigo, no se como sera nuestra despedida para cuando encontremos a tus padres y yo me tenga que ir. -

\- no pienses en eso. -

contestó Lina .

\- hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntas, hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos... yo tampoco he pensado en eso, se que sera triste. -

Suzume acarició los cabellos blancos de Lina alborotandolos.

\- tienes razón... hermanita menor. -

comentó Suzume con una sonrisa inocente.

\- cambiando de tema... aún debemos averiguar que es esa cosa que te defendió ayer de la caldera y sus secuaces. -

\- ¿te refieres a White Rabit? -

Lina invoco a la entidad, esta salió del cuerpo de la albina, demostrando sus colores dorado y blanco, le sacaba un metro de altura a Lina.

\- ¿como sabes su nombre? -

preguntó Suzume al curioso nombre del conejo.

\- yo se lo puse, pensaba ponerle usagyuuun pero White Rabit esta mejor... ¿sabes lo que es? -

contestó Lina, Suzume se veía impresionada.

\- no tengo idea de que carajos es esto. -

\- lo invoque solo con decir "ora". -

de repente White Rabit le lanzó un derechazo a Suzume y esta lo bloqueo con su mano.

\- ups lo siento, White Rabit ella es amiga no la ataques. -

\- esta bien, de hecho es impresionante. -

\- ¿verdad que si? mira esto... White Rabit saluda. -

el conejo hacia el saludo moviendo la mano.

\- mira, nos está saludando, hola. -

Suzume sonrio de asombro ante esto.

\- ¿y no habla? -

\- por desgracia no, me encantan sus colores, el blanco me recuerda al color de mi cabello y el dorado a mi collar... espera. -

Lina vio debajo del cuello de su sudadera y vio que el collar dorado que tenía brillaba como lo hacía White Rabit.

\- el... viene de mi collar. -

comentó Lina asombrada.

\- ¿que? -

preguntó Suzume, Lina sacó su collar y se lo mostró a la chica de cabello rosa.

\- de aquí, mi mamá me lo dió el día de mi cumpleaños en coney Island, me dijo que era un amuleto para no tener mala suerte y... -

Lina abrió los ojos como platos al recordar lo que su madre le dijo aquel día.

\- ¡la tía Lucy! ¡ella debe saber que es! este collar pasó por sus manos. -

con entusiasmo Lina le ordenó a White Rabit volver a su cuerpo, el collar dejo de brillar y ella lo guardo de nuevo bajo la sudadera.

\- cuando lleguemos a casa, será lo primero que le preguntaré. -

concluyó Lina, Suzume estaba sonriendo al ver que Lina estaba feliz, ella se puso a pensar que quizás esa entidad le ayude a derrotar a destructor, sin poner a Lina en riesgo, ya lo resolvería.

[ ... ]

coney Island, New York

03:30 pm

una chica de cabello corto de color castaño entraba a un hotel, rápidamente se dirigió a la recepción.

\- bienvenida al hotel Sleep Inn Coney Island. ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? -

habló la recepcionista.

\- vengo a buscar a Lincoln Loud. -

contestó en tono sombrío la castaña, la cual resultó ser Luna Loud.

\- lo siento pero el huésped se fue hace media hora. -

Luna apretó con fuerza los puños.

\- ¿donde se fue? -

preguntó.

\- no lo sé señorita... -

contestó la recepcionista, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Luna que apretaba su cuello.

\- ¿¡DONDE SE FUE!? -

le gritó a la cara.

la recepcionista asustada contestó.

\- no... no... se. -

de repente Luna sintió una mano gigante posarse sobre su hombro, se volteo lentamente para ver de quién se trataba, era el guardia de la puerta.

\- suelte a la recepcionista y larguese inmediatamente de aquí. -

Luna soltó a la recepcionista lentamente...

pero de repente, la mano del guardia comenzó a ser cubierta por arena.

\- ¿pero que... ? -

la arena le llegó hasta el antebrazo, Luna miraba con rostro aterrorizante a la recepcionista.

\- ¡prensa de arena! -

gritó Luna y de repente.

!CRACK!

\- Aaaaaah! -

gritaba el guardia, la recepcionista lo vio y su mirada se estremeció al ver lo que le sucedió al guardia, su brazo tenía 6 dobleces a causa de la técnica de Luna.

\- tu sigues. -

susurró Luna a la aterrada recepcionista.

\- no... -

de repente la recepcionista vio como la arena la cubría desde los pies.

\- no... por favor... ¡no lo hagas!. -

decía aterrada la recepcionista, finalmente fue tapada con la arena de Luna, ella levantó su mano abierta y...

\- ¡ataúd de arena! -

gritó Luna cerrando su mano y aquel tumulto de arena se comprimió excesivamente.

de repente los botones y sirvientes del hotel se lanzaron al ataque de Luna, esta al verlos alzó su brazo derecho y un vendaval de arena se los paso llevando a todos, hasta al guardia brazo torcido, hasta hacerlos chocar contra la pared.

toda la arena que había utilizado volvía a ella lentamente, mientras esto pasaba ella tomo el registro de huéspedes, busco la fecha de hoy y vio algo que le disgusto... ellos ya no estaban en el hotel, se habían ido.

\- maldición. -

susurró Luna.

afuera del hotel la esperaba el hombre de cabello largo y lacio de color negro, frente al edificio había un kiosko de helados, mientras esperaba a Luna, degustaba de un sundae de caramelo mientras leía los periódicos.

el hombre bajó el periódico y vio a Luna parada frente a el con cara de pocos amigos.

\- déjame adivinar. -

inquirió el destructor mientras comía su helado.

\- se fueron. -

susurró Luna.

\- salieron a buscar a su querida hija, es lógico, las autoridades de este país no sirven para nada, solo son gordos oficiales come donas y se ofenden cuando les hablas en español. -

dijo el destructor dandole el último bocado a su helado.

\- ¿comer helado te hace sentir mejor, después de la rabieta que hiciste? -

preguntó Luna.

\- de hecho si, soy un enamorado de los helados. -

Luna rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- ¿y que sigue después? -

\- no sabemos a donde se fueron los padres de la niña, pero sabemos en donde esta la niña. -

contestó el, destructor se levanto y se fue al mostrador a pagar su helado.

\- conserve el cambio buen señor, los helados en norteámerica son los mejores. -

el destructor se fue al frente de Luna y le dijo...

\- vamos a Brooklyn. -

[ ... ]

Brooklyn, New York.

05:15 pm

Brooklyn, uno de los 5 barrios de New York, se encuentra ubicado en el extremo occidental de Long Island. El icónico puente de Brooklyn construido en 1883, lo conecta con Manhattan.

en ese lugar transitaban dos chicas, Lina y Suzume ya estaban a poco de llegar a coney Island, Brooklyn era su último punto de referencia para llegar hacía su destino.

\- mamá y papá aún deben estarme buscando. -

comentó Lina mientras iba tomada de la mano de Suzume.

\- yo creo que no, con tu tía loca suelta por ahí, no creo que se arriesguen... pero si se trata de su hija sin duda lo harían. -

acotó Suzume.

\- aún no asimiló el porque mi tía Luna término así, ella era apasionada, enérgica ¿porque ella es la villana de esta película? -

\- añadele amor y traición y obtendrás un biocomponente de calamidad. -

ambas chicas se rieron por lo que dijo la pelirosada.

ambas chicas siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un complejo de edificios poco transitado por gente, a Suzume le dio un mal presentimiento.

\- oye Suzume ¿tu vas a la escuela? -

preguntó Lina animada.

\- si, estoy en secundaria voy en 8vo grado. -

contestó Suzume.

\- ¿que quieres ser cuando seas mas grande? yo quiero ser cantante de rock. -

\- nunca dejes de seguir tus sueños, yo quiero ser médica. -

\- pero Suzume tu ya sabes curar heridas con tus habilidades. -

\- el cáncer y el VIH no se curan con esto, yo quiero encontrar las curas para esas enfermedades incurables. -

finalizó Suzume, Lina se había asombrado de oír el gran sueño de Suzume, era algo muy probable y a la vez imposible encontrar una cura para las más mortíferas enfermedades en la historia humana..

de repente, Suzume se detuvo al escuchar un ruido, como de algo arrastrándose.

\- ¿que ocurre Suzume? -

preguntó Lina preocupada.

Suzume volvió a escuchar el ruido e inmediatamente hizo aparecer los círculos azules en sus palmas.

\- Lina detrás de mi, ahora. -

replicó Suzume, Lina solo frunció el ceño.

\- ahora tengo un... -

de repente algo atrapo a Lina, Suzume se lanzó al suelo al pasar por poco una gigantesca hoja afilada a cortarla en dos.

\- jajajaja Suzume pero que desagradable sorpresa. -

Suzume se puso de pie y vio con los ojos abiertos como platos a la entidad que le había hablado, era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello lacio y negro, de la cintura para abajo tenía tentáculos de pulpo.

\- Edwina. -

habló Suzume impresionada, entre sus tentáculos ella tenia aprisionada a Lina.

\- la misma corazón, ahora tengo a uno de los objetivos y voy a proceder a eliminarlo. -

\- no Edwina, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, suéltala. -

Suzume estaba acercándose a Edwina y esta al ver esto, apretó el cuerpo de Lina con sus tentáculos.

\- no te atrevas a acercarte, o voy la estrangularla más fuerte. -

\- ¡Suzume salvame!. -

gritó Lina desesperadamente.

\- tranquila voy a sacarte de ahí. -

dijo Suzume confiada.

\- ¿y como harás eso? -

preguntó Edwina, Lina contestó.

\- ¡ORAAA! -

White Rabit salió y golpeó violentamente el rostro de Edwina, por el golpe soltó a Lina y esta corrió a los brazos de Suzume, ambas vieron como la mujer se transformaba de vuelta en humana.

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡MALDITA! -

gritó Edwina como loca, Suzume no bajo la guardia y su cabello se puso puntiagudo.

\- ¿quien es esta mujer Suzume? -

preguntó Lina preocupada.

•••


	6. Chapter 6: la ultima esperanza

Brooklyn, New York

05:17 pm

un joven peliblanco y una mujer rubia entraban a un restaurante, iban a 2 cosas, a comer y a buscar información sobre su hija pérdida.

\- Hola y bienvenidos al... que les ofrecemos hoy? -

preguntó el mesero con amabilidad, el era un joven de cabello rubio.

Lincoln y Sam primero sacaron una fotografía de su hija y se la mostraron al mesero.

\- antes de ordenar, queremos saber ¿si por casualidad ha visto a esta niña? -

preguntó Sam preocupada.

el mesero vio la fotografía de esquina a esquina.

\- ¿ustedes son sus padres? -

preguntó el mesero sorprendido, esto activó las alarmas en Lincoln y Sam.

\- si... ¿la has visto? -

preguntó Lincoln expectante.

\- ella estuvo aquí al medio día -

inquirió finalmente el mesero.

la desesperación había llegado nuevamente, Lincoln y Sam estaban más cerca de encontrar a su hija, por lo que les había dicho el mesero, la luz que hace un día se había apagado... se encendió con más fuerza y eso que recién llegaban a esa ciudad.

Lincoln se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y comenzó a bombardear al mesero con preguntas.

\- ¿estaba sola? ¿que comió? ¿estaba vestida? ¿estaba herida? ¿hacia donde fue? -

\- tranquilo señor, iba acompañada por una chica de cabello rosado, se le veía bien y si traía vestimenta. -

contestó el mesero.

Lincoln entró en pánico por lo que el mesero le dijo, ¿acompañada de una chica de cabello rosado?.

Sam se quedó pensativa por un momento, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar el ataque a coney Island, la chica de cabello rosa... Ella las había defendido aquel día.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Lina también trata de encontrarnos! -

Sam tomo a Lincoln de los hombros y lo miro directo a los ojos.

\- aquella mujer de cabello rosa de la que te hablé, ella nos defendió de Luna, ¡ella debe estar ayudando a Lina a encontrarnos! -

Lincoln lo entendió ahora, padres e hija se estaban buscando, el joven de cabello blanco no lo podía creer, esa era su última esperanza para encontrar a su hija.

\- ¿hacia donde se fueron? -

preguntó Lincoln con desesperación.

\- llevaban rumbo al oeste, las oí hablar y decían que se dirigían al metro que las llevaría a coney Island. -

Lincoln inmediatamente agarro a Sam de la mano y ambos literalmente salieron corriendo hacia la motocicleta en la que llegaron, ambos se montaron y Sam aceleró rumbo al oeste.

\- ya vamos por ti Lina, aguanta mi niña. -

susurró Lincoln mientras iban a máxima velocidad por la calle.

[ ... ]

mientras en otro lugar...

una chica de cabello blanco y línea de color turquesa junto a una chica de cabello rosa, se encontraban frente a otro enemigo, una mujer de cabello largo y lacio de color negro, hace un rato, Suzume y Lina estuvieron en peligro por las raras habilidades de esta chica.

\- hasta cuándo Suzume... hasta cuándo dejaras de fastidiar a mi amado Eder. -

decía aquella mujer sonando como víctima, pero se trataba solo de actuación.

\- ¿de que habla Suzume?... ¿quien es esta loca? -

preguntó Lina preocupada.

\- Edwina booncharger, hermana de destructor. -

contestó Suzume con seriedad.

\- ¡¿que?! -

exclamó Lina.

\- hermana menor de destructor, en su rostro ves la viva imagen de ese infeliz, ella fue víctima de su propio hermano al usarla para sus morbosos experimentos, le dio el poder de convertirse en cualquier criatura extraña del Reino animal, se le conoce vulgarmente como: la mujer rastrera. -

acotó Suzume.

\- pobre. -

susurró Lina.

\- nadie se salva de ese desgraciado, ni siquiera su propia sangre... además de ser la hermana menor de destructor, ambos se casaron. -

volvió a acotar Suzume, Lina abrió los ojos como platos al oír esto.

\- quieres decir que... Ella es su hermana y el... ¿esta casado con su propia hermana? -

Suzume también abrió los ojos como platos al oír a Lina, ese era un tema del que Lina no podía saber hasta cierta edad, entonces Suzume lanzó una risa nerviosa y dijo.

\- no... no dije eso... -

fue interrumpida por Lina, ya había vomitado su almuerzo.

\- Dios mío... -

habló Lina con rostro pálido.

Suzume se enojo con ella y le dijo.

\- este no es momento para hacer dramas. -

\- lo siento. -

Lina aún sentía asco por lo que Suzume le dijo hace un rato, pero recapacitó al ver que la situación se tornó sería.

\- hasta terminar con ese desgraciado de tu marido. -

habló Suzume palabras que dirigio a Edwina.

\- jajajaja Suzume pobre niña ingenua, estas pérdida, tu y la niña moriran aquí y ahora. -

respondió Edwina y de repente, ella se transformó en una cucaracha gigante.

\- ¡Oh Dios mio! -

Exclamó Lina con terror

\- ¿lista Lina? -

Preguntó de forma autoritaria Suzume.

\- si. -

entonces Suzume se puso en pose de combate... pero Lina hacia una pose bastante rara, Suzume la vio de reojo y entre dientes le preguntó.

\- ¿Lina que estás haciendo? -

Lina respondió entre dientes...

\- esta es mi pose de combate. -

\- esa no es una pose de combate Lina, estas haciendo el ridículo. -

\- déjame ser, Suzume. -

de repente la conversación se vio interrumpida ya que la cucaracha gigante abrió sus alas y voló violentamente en dirección a ambas chicas, Suzume tomó a Lina y se lanzaron hacia un lado evitando ser envestidas por este invertebrado.

\- White Rabit. -

invoco Lina y aquella entidad con cabeza de conejo salió de ella.

Suzume hizo aparecer los círculos azules en sus manos.

pero de repente, dos telas de araña aprisionaron a ambas féminas contra la pared, Lina y Suzume forcejeaban para safarse pero era inútil.

Lina se quedó muda al ver a la espantosa araña gigante que se acercaba hacia ellas, entonces comenzó a gritar como loca.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

\- ¡deja de gritar! -

gritó Suzume aterrorizada por la araña gigante.

de repente la araña las vio fijamente y esta abrió sus colmillos contra Lina la que mas aterrorizada estaba, su respiración era super acelerada al sentir las púas de los colmillos acercándose, Lina sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de fallar de tan rápido que latía.

aquella araña emitió un espantoso ruido y Lina gritó de terror.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡ORAAA! -

de repente White Rabit salió y le pego un derechazo a la araña y esta salió volando como si fuera una hoja de papel.

\- White Rabit quítanos esta telaraña. -

ordenó Lina a su entidad, entonces de un solo tirón arrancó las telarañas de ambas chicas dejándolas libres.

\- odio las arañas. -

inquirió Lina aún con terror en su rostro.

\- no bajes la guardia. -

contestó Suzume aún en pose de combate, repentinamente un cangrejo gigante cayó detrás de ambas chicas.

\- mamá... -

susurró Lina.

y de repente aquel cangrejo dejo caer una de sus tenazas contra ambas chicas, Suzume había puesto un campo de fuerza, pero vio como White Rabit detuvo la tenaza.

\- ¡dale Suzume! -

gritó Lina, entonces Suzume sin perder tiempo, juntó sus palmas apuntando al cangrejo y gritó...

\- ¡rayo ultravioleta! -

por último un potente rayo salió de las palmas de Suzume directo al cangrejo, dándole de lleno... haciendo que todo se pusiera en blanco.

cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Lina vio aterrorizada como el cangrejo ahora era un escorpión.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! -

gritó Lina perturbada.

\- ¿como... como... ? -

articulaba Suzume atónita al ver que sobrevivió a su ataque letal.

de repente el escorpión atacó violentamente a Lina con su ponzoña, por instinto Lina bloqueo el ataque haciéndose a un lado, viendo la ponzoña clavada en donde estaba ella.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

gritó Lina y White Rabit golpeaba al escorpión, pero este se protegía con sus tenazas.

\- carajo, sobrevivio a la técnica y ahora le bloquea golpes a White Rabit. -

susurró la pelirosada pensando que hacer para contrarrestar al escorpión, escuchaba ese ruido de golpes secos, las metrallas de golpe que propinaba White Rabit como si un martillo le diese a una lámina de acero.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

gritaba con desesperación Lina, por más que atacara con White Rabit, no le hacían nada por las enormes tenazas que le protegían, repentinamente el escorpión atacó a White Rabit con su ponzoña, este la detuvo a milímetros de tocar su rostro, se centró más en la ponzoña que en las tenazas, el escorpión agarro un brazo de White Rabit y lo apretó con fuerza.

Lina sentía el dolor de White Rabit en su brazo izquierdo.

White Rabit estaba a punto de ceder, la ponzoña casi se clavaba en su cabeza y una de las tenazas casi cortaba su brazo izquierdo, provocándole una herida profunda a Lina, pero el escorpión tuvo otra intención, con su tenaza libre intento atacar a Lina.

en eso aparece Suzume con dos círculos verdes en sus palmas, lo más genial era que esos círculos giraban en sus manos.

\- ¡anillos de Saturno! -

gritó Suzume y lanzó ambos discos a las armas del escorpión, amputandolas.

el escorpión se retorció de dolor, pero dejo libre a White Rabit, Lina y Suzume vieron que poco a poco se destransformaba y se convertía en aquella mujer de cabello largo y lacio de color negro.

\- jajaja, buen comienzo. -

comentó Edwina escupiendo sangre.

pero de repente vio como White Rabit yacía frente a ella.

\- para mi que ya se terminó. -

contestó Lina y de repente.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

White Rabit le daba derechazo tras zurdazo inmisericorde a la mujer, Suzume solo podía ver cómo la sangre de Edwina salpicaba en todas partes debido al fiero ataque de la peliblanca.

Lina detuvo su ataque al ver que increíblemente no logro causarle la muerte a la mujer.

\- jajajajaaa... -

se reía Edwina, Suzume vio con rostro de sorpresa que Edwina aún seguía viva después de esos mortíferos golpes.

\- no puede ser... sigue viva... y sigue de pie. -

articuló Lina perturbada.

entonces Edwina convirtió su mano en puño y de repente, le propinó un certero golpe al estómago de White Rabit.

Lina escupió sangre al sentir el puñetazo en su vientre.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritó Suzume ayudando a Lina, esta cayó de rodillas y White Rabit volvía a su cuerpo.

\- ¿co... co... mo demonios... es tan fuerte? -

preguntó Lina a duras penas por el dolor.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAA! Suzume ¿ya le dijiste a la niña que no eres rival para mi? vete quitando esa idea de que vas a vencer a Eder, solo Edercito logro derrotarte en Londres, no pudiste con nuestro hijo... ¡menos que puedas con mi esposo! -

hablaba muy confiada de si misma Edwina.

\- pelearemos tu y yo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. -

intervino Suzume enardecida.

\- esta bien, si así lo quieres... -

acotó Edwina.

\- ten... cuidado Suzume. -

susurró Lina, Suzume solo asistió afirmativamente.

entonces se puso de pie y se acerco a Edwina, ambas mujeres caminaron hasta quedar una frente a la otra, la mujer de cabello lacio negro era ligeramente más alta que la pelirosada.

Suzume atacó primero, lanzando un derechazo veloz que Edwina detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, la mujer de cabello negro dibujo una media sonrisa y retorció el brazo de Suzume a tal punto de querer romperlo, Suzume se quejó por el dolor, en eso Edwina le propinó un derechazo al vientre de la pelirosada, haciéndola escupir sangre, la pelirosada cayó de rodillas, en eso la mujer pelinegra como si se tratase de un tiro de penalti, le propinó una patada a Suzume haciéndola volar a gran velocidad hasta atravesar una estructura, Lina quien era testiga de lo que ocurrió, su mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo, no daba crédito al ver como Suzume fue apaleada por esa mujer que parecía indestructible.

\- eso fue muy divertido... me divertiré más si te lo hago a ti pequeña Lina. -

comentó Edwina viendo a Lina con malas intenciones.

\- ¿como sabe mi nombre? -

preguntó con enojo Lina.

\- tu querida tía Luna nos contó todo, tu mamá es una puta, primero se hace la lesbiana para usar a tu tía con el fin de llegar a su hermano y ahí se vuelve hetero, me enferma con solo de pensarlo. -

argumentó Edwina con enojo, Lina comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de lo que esa mujer pudiera llegar a hacerle... el hecho de no sobrevivir esta vez le daba dolor de estómago.

\- ¡aquí la unica puta eres tú! -

gritó Lina enardecida, asombrando a Edwina.

\- ¡PEQUEÑA MALCRIADA VOY A HACER QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER DICHO ESO! -

gritó como desquiciada la mujer pelinegra, pero se relajó para decirle una última cosa a Lina.

\- vas a morir pequeño copito de nieve, nadie te podrá salvar, ni siquiera esa cosa que sale de ti, si planeabas reunirte con la puta de tu madre y el maldito bastardo de tu padre déjame decirte que eso nunca sucederá, Luna y Eder ya deben haberlos descuartizado en coney Island. -

Lina abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón se detuvo en ese momento y el mundo a su alrededor también se detuvo.

\- mientes... mientes... ¡ES MENTIRAAA! -

gritó Lina con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- ¡ORAAAA! -

White Rabit salió y le propinó un demoledor golpe a Edwina, pero esta vez el golpe si hizo graves daños, el golpe le desbarató por completo el pómulo derecho a la mujer, también la envío a atravesar una estructura de concreto.

\- mamá... papá... ¡noooo! -

lloraba Lina desconsoladamente, su pecho dolía, su esperanza de volver a reunirse con sus padres... acababa de morir...

Lina estaba sumida en una angustia que no se percató de lo que le venía, la niña peliblanca abrió los ojos y se llevó inesperada sorpresa, vio piel de serpiente a su alrededor y por último, fue aprisionada por una serpiente gigante, Lina casi muere al ver el rostro maligno de aquella serpiente.

\- Eder estará muy orgullosa de mi, te tengo donde quería, Luna podrá vivir en paz nuevamente cuando borre tu existencia de este universo... muere asqueroso parásito. -

habló la serpiente, repentinamente le añadió presión al agarre de Lina, la peliblanca gritaba de dolor al ser presionada con fuerza.

\- AAAAAAAAAHH! -

\- desearas nunca haber nacido cuando llegues al infierno. -

la serpiente añadía cada vez más presión al agarre, Lina ya no gritaba por el dolor, solo podía escuchar el escalofriante ruido de como sus huesos comenzaban a tronar. Ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia pero antes de hacerlo, le pasó un último pensamiento.

\- este es el fin... Ya no hay nada que temer, la muerte me llevará con mamá y papá... Ya no le temo a la muerte... porque al final será ella quien me reúna con mis padres. -

Lina habia aceptado su destino, luego de negarlo muchas veces... hoy ya habia perdido el miedo...

pero de repente, 3 enormes trozos de acero se clavaron en la cabeza de la serpiente atravesándola y clavándose al mismo tiempo en el suelo, la serpiente soltó a Lina y la dejo caer al piso, pero esta no cayó al piso, sino a los brazos de la muchacha de cabello rosa, después de la paliza que recibió se veía normal.

Ella noto que Lina no respiraba, entonces hizo aparecer un circulo rojo de su mano y lo presiono con fuerza al pecho de Lina, esta despertó de golpe y respirando agitadamente, miraba hacia todos lados con desesperación, luego su mirada se posó con los ojos esmeralda de Suzume.

\- Su... Su... zu... me. -

articuló Lina atonita, aquella expresión de la pelirosada no tenía palabras para ser descrita, veía con rostro de tristeza a la niña albina.

la batalla había llegado a su fin... la serpiente tomo la forma de la mujer, pero los enormes trozos de metal la dejaron sin cabeza, solo había un cuerpo junto a los trozos de metal y un gran charco de sangre debajo de estos.

\- casi pierdes la vida... -

dijo Suzume, mientras que repentinamente lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

\- casi mueres... casi te pierdo... casi pierdo a mi hermanita. -

Lina se quedó petrificada al escuchar esto, Suzume lloraba de forma desgarradora mientras caía de rodillas y lloraba en el pecho de Lina, la albina se vio afectada por esto, también comenzó a llorar al oír a Suzume.

Lina tomo a Suzume del rostro y junto su frente con la de ella, en otro intento por parte de la albina para calmar las cosas.

\- si hubieras muerto... nunca me lo hubiera perdonado... Lina. -

articuló Suzume con tranquilidad, era verdad que se había encariñado de Lina, otras veces Lina estuvo al borde de la muerte y Suzume siempre le salvó la vida... ocurrió lo mismo hace un instante, pero nunca se imaginó que esto afectará de forma tan grave a la pelirosada.

\- Suzume... -

susurró Lina con la voz temblorosa.

\- te... quiero mucho. -

esto hizo un agujero en el pecho de Suzume, esas simple palabras solo sacaron más lágrimas en ella.

\- y... y yo a ti Lina. -

finalizó Suzume, ambas chicas aún seguían frente con frente, Lina secaba las lágrimas de Suzume y Suzume abrazaba a la niña, así pasaron por un buen rato... lo habían logrado, volvieron a sobrevivir a la muerte una vez mas.

[ ... ]

1 hora había transcurrido luego de aquella batalla, también de aquel momento de tristeza, Lina y Suzume caminaban de la mano rumbo a la estación del metro que estaba a pocos metros de distancia, tras la batalla, Suzume hizo uso de su habilidad para curar cualquier herida que Lina tuviese.

\- no creas nada de lo que ella haya dicho... no pierdas la esperanza Lina. -

comentó Suzume viendo a Lina que llevaba rostro de tristeza, su mente era un debate, una parte le decía que era cierto y la otra mitad que era mentira.

\- voy a aferrarme a la posibilidad de que aún siguen con vida... pero no buscándome. -

contestó con frialdad la albina.

\- eso debe ser bueno... tu tía loca ya los habría hecho polvo si los encontraba. -

acotó Suzume, hacia todo lo humanamente posible por animar a Lina, ya que se le veía muy decaída.

\- mamá y papá son muy astutos, una vez entre a su habitación porque tenía miedo y los encontré desnudos, rápidamente apagaron la luz y al instante la encendieron... mamá se puso la camisa de papá y papá se puso el sostén de mamá. -

comentó Lina, comentario que hizo reír a Suzume, no era el momento más idóneo para contar anécdotas, pero a Lina también le pareció divertido mencionar eso, para relajar el momento de tensión que vivieron hace una hora.

\- pero que rayos... jajaja, es lo más divertido que me has contado. -

dijo Suzume alegremente.

\- ¿tu tienes alguna historia graciosa que contar? -

preguntó Lina con interés, Suzume pensó un momento hasta que recordo una.

\- pues, en la secundaria hay una chica que le encanta ser el centro de atención, se llama Merecha... un día ella corto a su novio y este junto a ella, me hacían la vida imposible... el llegó a mi rogando que le ayudara con algo para vengarse de ella. -

\- ¿y aceptaste? -

\- tuve que hacerlo, el tonto no dejaba de molestarme, en fin para no hacerte más largo el cuento, en el Festival de la música en la secundaria, el le dedicó la peor canción que se le puede dedicar a una mujer... canciones de Don Omar... ¿y sabes quién le sugirió eso?... fui yo. -

Lina se hecho a reír por lo que Suzume dijo.

\- ambos tontos quedaron en ridículo, el auditorio era una casa de la risa, así me desquite de todo el bullying y los insultos racistas que me dirigían. -

\- ¿sufriste bullying? -

\- si, pero yo soy de esas chicas a las que lo que el mundo diga sobre ti, no me afecta, yo soy quien soy y ningún tonto que se crea superior va cambiar mi forma de pensar... o de vestir. -

Lina dibujo una media sonrisa al escuchar esto, no se podía imaginar lo que aquella pareja de novios le hacía pasar en secundaria a la pelirosada, más sin embargo ella no les prestaba atención... claro porque tenía problemas más grandes que ponerse a estar dándole atención a una adolescente calenturienta que busca solo molestar con los insultos racistas hacia ella.

\- ¿y quien es el tal donmar o como se llame? -

preguntó la albina.

\- es un tipo que cantaba reguetón. -

contestó Suzume.

\- iugh reguetón, mamá dice que ese género de música es una "mierda", en casa tenemos prohibido escuchar esa porquería. -

acotaba Lina.

\- lo sé ¿verdad? yo prefiero a Queen, Michael Jackson, Elton John, Cyndi Lauper, entre otros mas, esa si es música de verdad... creo que se lo debo a mi madre adoptiva. -

Lina iba muy contenta platicando con Suzume, tanto que ya había pasado la tensión aún latente.

\- yo me siento afortunada en tener unos padres rockeros, me encanta Aerosmith, creo que me gusta por mamá, ambos son los mejores padres, mamá a veces canta acapella y tiene bonita voz, papá... no tanto, parece una gallina cantando al alba. -

Suzume y Lina se iban muriendo de carcajadas, en definitiva la plática les ayudo mucho.

\- oye y a propósito, todo este tiempo, he visto que llevas en tus muñecas, pulseras con líquido rojo en ellas, nunca las había visto ¿de donde son? -

preguntó Suzume con interés, Lina subió las mangas de su sudadera y le mostró a Suzume ambas pulseras.

\- son pulseras de sangre, en la izquierda lleva la sangre de mamá, y la derecha, la sangre de papá. -

contestó Lina.

\- espera, ¿es sangre real? -

preguntó atónita Suzume.

\- si. -

contestó Lina con preocupación.

\- eso es... ¡GENIAL! nunca había visto algo así. -

inquirió Suzume con alegría, esto alivio a Lina quien también se contagio de la alegría de Suzume.

\- papá y mamá también llevan en sus muñecas mi sangre y la de ellos, yo llevo la de ellos... esto simboliza lazos inseparables, no importa a donde estemos o a donde vayamos... siempre estaremos juntos. -

finalizó Lina con nostalgia, Suzume se conmovió con el significado de esas pulseras, pero no se dejó entristecer para no transmitirle eso a Lina.

\- yo quiero una pulsera con tu sangre... y una para ti con la mía. -

comentó Suzume, Lina jadeo de la emoción al oír esto.

\- ¡pero claro que sí! así estaremos conectadas donde quiera que estemos, cuando encontremos a mamá y papá, le pediré a mamá que las haga, espero que no te asusten las agujas. -

\- claro que no... y si es así no importa, quiero tener una de esas pulseras. -

Suzume no se escuchaba convencida de si misma... al parecer si le tenía miedo a las agujas.

Lina iba muy alegre al lado de Suzume, pero Suzume iba pensando en una cosa... algo que la molestaba desde hace un día... había convivido con Lina pese a la diferencia de edad entre ambas, tal como un par de mejores amigas lo harían, hablar de novios, gustos musicales, secretos, ya solo les faltaba pintarse las uñas y maquillarse, pero eso es aparte, Suzume cometió el grave error de encariñarse de Lina, eso le venía molestando, no sabía cómo iba a terminar todo pero algo si era seguro... no sería bonito para ella, en el sentido que cuando Lina se reúna con sus padres ella volverá a su hogar en Royal Woods, Michigan y Suzume volvería a Londres, le aterraba el saber que posiblemente ya no volverían a verse.

\- ¿Suzume estas bien? -

su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Lina que le hablo.

\- Ah... si. -

contestó Suzume con una sonrisa fingida.

\- enserio, porque venía hablándote y no me pusiste atención. -

\- solo estaba pensando por donde comenzamos a buscar a tus padres una vez que lleguemos a coney Island, ya estamos cerca de la estación del metro. -

\- ojalá pudiera recordar el nombre del hotel en el que nos hospedábamos. -

a Suzume se le prendió el foco al oír lo que dijo Lina, esa si era una pista muy clara de por donde comenzar.

\- ¡Lina eres una genio! vamos a buscarlos en todos los hoteles que estén cerca del parque de atracciones. -

Suzume agitó con fuerza los hombros de Lina por la emoción.

\- genial, pero me desarreglaste el cabello. -

comentó Lina mientras se peinaba con sus manos.

\- te reto a una carrera hasta la estación del tren ¡3 2 1 ya! -

Suzume comenzó a correr dejando atrás a Lina, esta también se hecho a correr.

\- no se vale, tu tienes piernas más largas. -

[ ... ]

una motocicleta estilo moto GP viajaba a máxima velocidad por las calles de Brooklyn, en ella iban dos personas, el conductor y el pasajero, más bien la conductora y el guía, se trataba de Lincoln y Sam, habian encontrado una pista de su hija y daban vueltas a toda la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarla.

\- ¿estas seguro que aún no fuimos ahi? a mi me parece que si. -

preguntó Sam a Lincoln, este veía el GPS de su celular.

\- no, ya le dimos vueltas a todas las estaciones de metro y esta es la única que queda por ver. -

respondió el albino con determinación.

\- que nuestra niña esté ahí por favor. -

comentó Sam con preocupación.

\- ¡acelera Samantha! -

gritó Lincoln y Sam le pisó a fondo y ahora iban a máxima velocidad.

iban al encuentro, dejando atrás todo lo malo y siniestro, a encontrar a su primogénita peliblanca cual vigilante atalaya, dispuestos a todo hasta perder la vida en batalla, es a todo o nada, pierde o fracasa, pero nunca perder esa última esperanza.

[ ... ]

Lina y Suzume entraron a la estación del metro, Suzume cargaba a Lina en su espalda, pero la bajó y entonces ambas caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de espera, ambas iban muy sonrientes... pero de pronto las sonrisas se les borraron del rostro.

Lina abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, el corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

\- ¿van a algún lugar señoritas? -

habló un hombre de cabello lacio y largo de color negro con una máscara anti gas en su rostro, a su lado una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, Suzume y Lina se encontraron nada más y nada menos que con el destructor y Luna Loud en la estación del metro.

\- no... no... no. -

decía Lina aterrada, cruzó miradas con Luna y solo verla, le era perturbador.

\- maldito bastardo... te he buscado por todo New York. -

exclamó Suzume con enojo, el destructor no se inmutó por lo que le dijo la pelirosada.

\- ¿solo a eso viniste a este hermoso país? ¿a buscarme? ¿en lugar de disfrutar de la cultura neoyorquina? necesitas una pisca de sentido común para entender que hago aquí. -

atendió el destructor con total calma.

\- si lo entiendo... vienes a buscar más huestes, más títeres, más carne de cañón para tus oscuros experimentos... eso se terminó destructor. -

Suzume hizo aparecer los círculos azules en sus palmas sin ponerse en pose de combate.

de repente el destructor camino en dirección a ambas féminas hasta quedar frente a ambas, el era más alto que ambas chicas.

\- Suzume Suzume Suzume... ¿que te hace creer que tu sola puedes hacerme frente?. -

de repente, el destructor comenzó a sufrir una transformación corporal, su musculatura crecio de forma anormal, rompiendo su camisa y causando asco para ambas chicas.

\- este es el verdadero poder de Eder booncharger, soy la evolución en carne viva, 100 años en el futuro de la humanidad, soy lo que este nuevo orden mundial apenas sueña, la democracia a nuevos niveles de lo que los países con gobiernos corruptos detestan... yo traeré la paz al mundo, erradicando lo abominable y sodomita de este mundo... yo soy el destructor. -

\- no te tenemos miedo... -

para sorpresa de Suzume y Luna, la peliblanca le contesto al destructor.

\- no eres nada. -

volvió a decir Lina con rostro de enojo, el destructor no dijo nada, solo expulsó vapor de su máscara.

\- que imprudente. -

comentó el destructor subiendo y bajando el brazo derecho.

de repente Lina y Suzume sufrieron un corte en sus hombros, a causa de esta acción del destructor, el hombre de anormal musculatura y cabello lacio y negro camino de vuelta junto a Luna Loud.

\- maldito. -

dijo Suzume sosteniendo su hombro lastimado

\- ¿como hizo eso? -

preguntó Lina sosteniendo su hombro cortado.

de repente, se escuchaban los pasos de dos personas bajando las escaleras para llegar a ese piso, las 4 personas ahi presentes veían atentamente de quienes se trataban, hasta que llegaron.

Luna comenzó a respirar agitadamente al ver quienes eran los que llegaron.

Lina abrió los ojos como platos nuevamente al ver que de la nada llegaron las personas que ella estaba buscando desde hace 3 días.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritaron

\- ¡mamá, papá! -

resultaban ser Lincoln y Sam quienes llegaron a la estación del metro indicada, padres e hija corrieron a abrazarse, el abrazo no duró mucho ya que el momento no era el apropiado.

\- ay pero que hermosa reunión familiar. -

habló finalmente Luna, Lincoln, Sam y Lina se separaron al oír esto.

\- ¿porque nos atacaste en Coney Island? -

Lincoln se puso al lado de Suzume, Lina y Sam detrás de él y con expresión furiosa se dirigió a Luna.

\- ¡PORQUE SON UNOS MALDITOS TRAIDORES! -

gritó con desesperación Luna, el destructor puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ese argumentó ya está muy gastado, me atacaste a mi, a tu propio hermano, atacaste a Sam... y atacaste a mi hija, agradece que no soy rencoroso. -

comentó Lincoln con plena serenidad.

\- señor Loud le pido que se retire de este sitio, no es seguro. -

le dijo Suzume al peliblanco, pero este no obedeció.

\- Luna está en todo su derecho de reclamar, tú y la zorra de tu novia la han reprimido, creyendo que lo que le hicieron es correcto, apuñalarla por la espalda, traicionar la confianza y entre familia, eso es abominable. -

intervino el destructor.

\- ja, mira quién lo dice, el que se casó con su propia hermana. -

interrumpio Lina, esto hizo enojar al destructor.

\- niña estas haciéndome enojar. -

\- no te atrevas a amenazar a mi hija hijo de puta doble moral. -

Lincoln estaba que se quería lanzar a los golpes con aquel sujeto del que ni siquiera sabia nada.

el destructor estaba sumamente enojado por la situación, Suzume lo notó y nuevamente se dirigió a Lincoln.

\- señor le pido que se retire, este lugar no es seguro. -

\- no te voy a hacer caso, tu secuestraste a mi hija. -

contestó Lincoln de forma intimidante.

pero de repente ambos voltearon a ver al frente y se percataron que tenían al destructor con un puño levantado, este lo dejo caer contra ambos pero de pronto...

\- ¡ORAAA! -

White Rabit aparecio encima de Lincoln y Suzume, propinándole un certero golpe al rostro del destructor que lo mando a volar, Luna lo atrapó con su arena para evitar que atravesara alguna estructura.

Luna, Lincoln y Sam se quedaron atónitos viendo a White Rabit.

\- bien hecho Lina. -

inquirió Suzume, Lina se soltó del abrazo de su madre y se paró en medio de la pelirosada y su padre.

\- ¿tu hiciste eso? -

preguntó Lincoln impresionado.

\- si, con el collar que tú y mamá me regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños. -

Lincoln puso un rostro de asombro al oír esto.

de repente el destructor se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

\- no hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos Lina. -

Suzume hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza sobre ella y Lina para protegerse del golpe de martillo del destructor.

\- mamá, papá salgan de aquí esto es muy peligroso. -

gritó Lina.

\- no te dejaremos. -

gritó Lincoln.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

gritó Lina, Suzume deshizo el campo de fuerza y White Rabit salió y le propinó una metralla de golpes al destructor, los golpes hacían salpicar sangre del fenómeno.

Lincoln veía atentamente a White Rabit, como si le recordara algo.

\- Lincoln hay que alejarnos. -

le dijo Sam a Lincoln.

\- se parece a los que Lily tiene. -

murmuró Lincoln.

\- ¿que cosa? -

preguntó Sam.

\- Lina también tiene un stando, como los que tiene Lily, Lucy lo dijo, esas criaturas son los standos, ellos protegerán nuestra familia y a sus descendientes. -

Lincoln metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y de el sacó un pendiente.

\- ¡HAAAA! -

el destructor lanzó un golpe que atravesó el concreto, Lina y Suzume lo esquivaron, Suzume sacó su látigo azul y valientemente comenzó a golpear a destructor, se movía como una bailarina de ballet tanto para atacar como para evadir golpes.

\- impresionante. -

habló Sam junto a Lincoln.

el destructor lanzó un puñetazo y Suzume se agachó al estilo matrix esquivando el golpe que llevaba veneno, Suzume se levanto pero con un golpe en la mandíbula para el destructor, el golpe no lo tumbó solo lo aturdió.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

gritó Lina y White Rabit le recetó otra metralla de golpes al destructor mandándolo a volar y chocar contra la pared.

\- ¡bien! -

exclamó Lina, Suzume le sonrió.

Luna vio todo y no daba crédito alguno.

"¿que demonios es esa criatura que Lina controla?"

pensó.

de repente Suzume fue alcanzada por un rayo que la electrocutó al instante.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! -

\- ¡Suzume! -

el destructor salió de los escombros y le propinó un demoledor golpe a Suzume en el estómago, Suzume escupió sangre y el destructor le propinó otro golpe y la mando a volar pasando cerca de Lincoln y Sam atravesando la pared detrás de ellos, ambos se quedaron helados al oír como el cuerpo de Suzume atravesó el concreto

el destructor le habló a Luna.

\- es tu turno... te espero allá. -

el destructor estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, pero se encontró con White Rabit.

\- ¡ORAAA! -

gritó Lina, White Rabit le lanzó un golpe al destructor, pero este lo esquivo, entonces el puso la mano en el brazo de White Rabit y con el mínimo contacto, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de White Rabit y por ende también el de Lina.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! -

la niña gritaba se retorcía del dolor.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritaron Lincoln y Sam preocupados.

pero de repente Lina pronuncio una palabra.

\- ¡APLAUSO! -

y de pronto White Rabit extendió ambos brazos y violentamente los cerró en la cabeza del destructor, el aplauso resonó en todo el lugar, Luna, Lincoln y Sam tuvieron que taparse los oídos debido al aturdidor sonido del aplauso.

todos los presentes vieron con horror la cabeza aplastada del destructor, Lina que lo tenía de cerca, pudo ver como de la nada se regeneraba hasta volver a la normalidad.

el destructor le propinó un derechazo a White Rabit en la nariz, hundiendo su puño en el rostro del conejo.

Lina inmediatamente sintió el dolor del terrible golpe, se tomó la nariz y la boca con ambas manos, cuando las quito, vio su sangre salir de la nariz y la boca.

\- preocúpate por lo que te hará tu querida tía y no por esto. -

el destructor tomo carrera y se dispuso a salir del lugar, subió las escaleras, justo antes de perderse...

\- ¡ANILLOS DE SATURNO! -

de los escombros tras Lincoln y Sam un disco giratorio de color verde paso en frente de la pareja con rumbo al destructor, la técnica acertó, haciendo un corte en una de las piernas del destructor, esto no lo detuvo y siguió su camino.

Sam se acercó a los escombros y ayudó a Suzume a ponerse de pie.

\- creiamos que estabas muerta. -

dijo Sam impresionada.

\- ese infeliz no se va escapar. -

comentó la pelirosada viendo lo que ocurría.

\- ese no es el problema. -

intervino Lincoln con temor.

repentinamente Luna comenzó a sacar arena de su cuerpo mientras que una sonrisa enfermisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lina vio esto, su corazón latiendo en exceso, yacía ahí enfrente de la persona que intento matar a su familia, que intento matarla a ella misma... lo peor es que también era su familia, repentinamente caminó en dirección a Luna sin temor, Luna también camino en dirección a Lina hasta que quedaron frente a frente, Luna con su arena y Lina con White Rabit...

•••


	7. Chapter 7: Luna vs Lina

*bienvenidos al episodio final, la culminación de una travesía llena de decepción, en realidad este no es el final, aún queda un capítulo mas*

*este fanfic se ha convertido oficialmente en el peor trabajo de bisping studios y posiblemente de la década, dejando eso de lado, agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta mamada y también disculparme con javisuzumiya por haber usado a su oc en esta wea mala, cumplimos la solemne promesa de terminar esto y así fue*

*Lina Loud es propiedad de javisuzumiya*

*Suzume Cheng es propiedad de bisping studios*

*Ya sin más que decir, disfruten el final de este tongo*

Brooklyn, New York

06:00 pm

El viaje había llegado a su fin, ella encontró a sus padres, o ellos la encontraron a ella, una niña inocente que solo se divertía como lo hacen los niños de su edad, fue brutalmente atacada por una desalmada criatura, por la forma en la que atacó eso no se consideraba humano, lo más mórbido es que tanto la niña como la desalmada mujer, son familia.

Lina Loud, la niña de cabello blanco y línea color turquesa, se encontraba frente a frente con esa desalmada criatura de arena quien era si no su propia tia, Luna Loud la mujer de cabello corto y castaño, tenía un rostro esquizofrénico al estar al frente de la niña, el latir del corazón de la niña al ver ese horrendo rostro, era igual que aquella vez al sentir que iba a morir en sus manos, por fuera Lina se veía decidida con White Rabit detrás de ella, pero por dentro... ella tenia miedo, miedo de que ella le pudiera causar la muerte a sus padres, a ella misma, pero tampoco quería lastimar a su propia tía, iba a usar el método con el que su padre arreglaba los conflictos familiares... hablando.

\- porque... ¿porque tía Luna? ¿porque quieres matarnos a todos? -

preguntó Lina con voz temblorosa, el miedo se le notaba pese a tener de su lado al stando.

\- para empezar... yo no soy tu maldita tía, tus padres me traicionaron... creí que había encontrado al amor de mi vida, que todo sería bueno, que pasaría junto a ella por toda la vida... pero no... maldita hija de puta que resultaste ser Samantha, me engañaste con tu orientación sexual, me juraste amor eterno... que estúpida que fui al creerte, y peor aún... te cogiste a un niño y lo obligaste a criar a la mocosa que tengo acá enfrente... ¡JUGARON CON FUEGO Y AHORA SE VAN A QUEMAR¡ esto es una mierda, esto es una mierda, me cago en esta porquería, ¡los voy a matar hijos de puta! -

argumentó Luna enardecida, Sam empezó derramar lagrimas por las palabras hirientes de Luna.

\- no Luna, tu causaste todo esto... -

para sorpresa de Luna, Lincoln se acercó lentamente hasta quedar en medio de Lina y ella.

\- parece que ya lo olvidaste... tu eres la razón por la que tuve que hacerme cargo de Lina aún siendo un niño... tu fuiste la razón por la cual nuestra familia se desintegró. -

esas palabras comenzaban a causar estragos en la mente de Luna, quien repentinamente comenzó a sacar lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- por favor detente... -

susurró Luna mientras la arena salía de su cuerpo.

\- es... tu... culpa. -

finalizó Lincoln, Luna cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro, Lina veía con incredulidad como su padre pudo doblegar a Luna, sabiendo lo peligrosa que era.

Sam inmediatamente se puso al lado de Lincoln y lo tomó de la mano.

\- ...pero ya te he perdonado. -

continuó el peliblanco.

\- así que detente... Ya no vale la pena que sigas haciendo esto, debes superarlo y pedir perdón. -

\- ¿me... perdonas? -

sollozó Luna, Lina le sonrió a su papá y este le devolvió el gesto.

\- claro que sí... hermana. -

de repente la arena de Luna se llevó a Lina y la hizo chocar contra la pared, dejando a Lina prisionera y sin poder invocar a su stando, solo se trataba de actuación por parte de Luna, Lincoln y Sam se quedaron helados al ver esto.

\- te pedí perdón... ¡por lo que le voy a hacer a esta mocosa! -

de repente Luna cerró su puño y la arena que aprisionaba a Lina, comenzó a comprimir el cuerpo de la peliblanca.

\- ¡aaaaaaaaah! -

gritaba la niña, Luna se puso de pie, con ese rostro enfermizo vio a la pareja.

\- esto ha trascendido el amor... Ya el amor de Sam no me interesa, esto es venganza, hasta no ver sus cadáveres, no podré criar a mi hija con tranquilidad. -

acotó Luna, sorprendiendo a Lincoln y Sam.

\- ¿pero de que estás hablando? -

preguntó Lincoln atónito.

\- el sujeto que viste hace un momento, lo conocí en una fiesta, bailamos, me bese con el, con el me escapé después de decirte que eras un traidor... el y yo procreamos una hija. -

Lincoln se encontraba perturbado, tanto por ver cómo su hija estaba siendo torturada y la impactante revelación de Luna, Sam también se quedo perpleja.

\- suelta a Lina, si vamos a arreglar esto, que sea entre nosotros... no involucres a Lina. -

intentó razonar con Luna, parecía imposible pero muy en el fondo, Lincoln sabía que su hermana la escucharía.

[ ... ]

Fuera de la estación del metro, una chica de cabello rosa, corría por la ciudad, evadiendo a los transeúntes, iba persiguiendo a una persona... o más bien a un no-humano.

Suzume le logro distinguir entre la multitud, ahí iba cojeando aquel hombre de anormal musculatura, Suzume se puso en pose de arquero y pronuncio...

\- arrow. -

un arco gigante y una flecha de luz aparecieron en sus manos, Suzume apunto al blanco y soltó la flecha.

la flecha viajó a máxima velocidad y sorprendentemente acertó, atravesó la espalda del hombre y la punta de la flecha salió por su esternón haciendo que el hombre cayera de rodillas, rápidamente Suzume hizo aparecer su látigo azul con su mano izquierda y en su mano derecha uno de los puños de carnero, entonces ella tiró el látigo y atrapó una de las piernas del hombre, ella lo jaló con fuerza hacia ella y el hombre voló en su dirección, Suzume cargo el puño de carnero y justo cuando el hombre ya se encontraba a milímetros de ella, tiró el puñetazo e impactó directo a la cara del hombre, este cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

\- ¿que se siente estar así? como una víctima de las tantas que tuviste. -

inquirió Suzume con seriedad, el hombre solo se quejaba del dolor.

\- Suzume... por favor... ten piedad de mi. -

rogaba el destructor con temor, esto no inmutó en lo absoluto a Suzume.

\- ¿y que hay de todos a los que asesinastes? ¿¡acaso tu les tuviste piedad!? -

\- ya no lo haré más... te lo ruego, no me mates. -

de repente, Suzume hizo aparecer una lanza de luz que se extendía desde su antebrazo hasta su tobillo, esto rasgó la manga de su sudadera, ella vió con rostro indiferente al destructor que estaba sufriendo.

\- con la misma lanza que atravesé el corazón de tu hijo, será la misma con la que atravesaré el tuyo. -

Suzume se preparó para espetar al destructor, este solo cerró sus ojos y expulsó vapor de su máscara.

\- serás purgado para siempre. -

de repente Suzume lanzó la estocada final directo al pecho del destructor.

pero para su desgracia, el destructor agarró la lanza con su mano, deteniendo la feroz puñalada y Suzume no podía creerlo.

\- jajaja, no me digas que te creíste esa actuación. -

dijo el destructor en tono divertido, el se puso de pie y saco la flecha de su esternón, esto ante la encendida mirada de Suzume.

\- infeliz. -

pronuncio Suzume y de repente, el destructor la hizo volar contra un edificio, se trataba de un restaurante, ella atravesó el cristal, las mesas, hasta llegar a la cocina, la gente entró en pánico y comenzaron a evacuar ese lugar, Suzume se puso de pie lentamente mientras el destructor entraba al restaurante.

\- muy bien, vamos a servir caldo de Suzume a la mexicana. -

el destructor lanzó un puñetazo a Suzume y esta logro evitarlo agachándose, entonces vio algo en el suelo y con eso contraatacó.

\- ¡comete este pollo! -

Suzume le restregó una pechuga de pollo en el rostro aturdiendolo, rápidamente Suzume se hizo a un lado y con uno de los puños de carnero, le propinó un golpe al hígado, haciendo que el destructor cayera doblegado.

\- no, hoy vamos a servir filete de corazón de destructor. -

pero entonces el destructor puso una mano sobre la pierna de Suzume y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirosada.

\- ¡aaaaaaaaahhh! -

el destructor lentamente se puso de pie, apunto su puño al rostro de Suzume y violentamente tiro el golpe, hundiendo su puño en el rostro de la pelirosada, su ataque continuó propinandole un rodillazo al estómago, la pelirosada ya sangraba de la nariz y la boca, el destructor se preparó para finiquitar el asunto, dio un pequeño salto y lanzó una patada giratoria, para su desgracia Suzume reaccióno haciendo aparecer el campo de fuerza, repeliendo ese ataque.

sin perder el tiempo hizo aparecer ambos puños de carnero, el destructor lanzó un puñetazo que la pelirosada eludió con uno de los pesados puños, con el otro ella le acertó un golpe al estómago, después vino una seguidilla de golpes al rostro, cada golpe hacia salpicar sangre de aquel hombre por todo el lugar, Suzume detuvo el ataque al ver que el hombre se tambaleaba.

\- ¿esa nueva fase de tu evolución es muy agotadora verdad? estas usando algo a lo que no estás acostumbrado y eso te está pasando factura para mal. -

el destructor hizo un último intento por atacar lanzando un puñetazo a la velocidad de una tortuga, Suzume solo vio pasar el golpe y esta respondió con un zurdazo inmisericorde a la cara del destructor mandándolo a volar increíblemente fuera del edificio.

Suzume camino con tranquilidad hasta en donde estaba el destructor, hecho añicos sobre un automóvil, la sangre le brotaba de cualquier parte.

\- no hay destructor sin su liga de villanos, no hay destructor indestructible... no hay destructor en el mundo. -

Suzume hizo aparecer la lanza nuevamente.

"espero que Lina este bien, yo no creo poder aguantar después de haber invocado el arco, la flecha y esta lanza... dos veces"

pensó ella.

\- aunque hayas aniquilado a mis sirvientes... yo siempre encuentro nuevos representantes... de hecho ya los tengo y ellos vendrán por ti y tus amigos. -

Suzume se quedó extrañada al escuchar esto.

\- como dijo Sergio una vez... Chinga a tu puta madre Suzume. -

de repente el destructor lanzó un rayo electrificado a la pelirosada.

\- ¡aaaaaaaaahhh! -

el destructor se incorporó y le propinó una patada voladora a Suzume y la mando a volar de vuelta al edificio ya destruido.

la pelirosada se incorporaba lentamente de ese golpe despiadado, pero de pronto un auto cayó sobre su humanidad, luego otro y luego otro y otro y otro, de parte del destructor, este respiraba agitadamente, el esfuerzo al lanzar los autos, las heridas y el cansancio lo mermaban.

\- nos volveremos a ver Suzume... no podrás vencerlos a ellos... -

y por último el destructor se fue, dejando a Suzume bajo una montaña de automóviles, camionetas, trailers, el vagón de un tren y el ala de un avión.

[ ... ]

Media hora antes...

Lincoln y Sam viajaban en una motocicleta estilo de carreras, el joven peliblanco escribía un mensaje, lo envío y espero la respuesta, que fue casi de inmediato.

Lily:

"que ocurre Linc, ¿encontraste a Lina?"

Lincoln:

"no, te escribo para preguntarte algo"

Lily:

"dilo ya, ¿que pasa?"

Lincoln:

"yo tengo el pendiente que perdiste hace una semana"

Lily:

"¡QUEEEE!"

Lincoln:

"perdóname si, cuando llegue a casa te lo voy a regresar y te lo voy a compensar, pero ahora necesito saber cómo funciona"

Lily:

"espera... ¿lo sabes?"

Lincoln:

"si y también se que tienes dos pero no se a cual traje conmigo"

Lily:

"eres un cabeza hueca... el stando no es un beyblade, pero esta bien te ayudaré... ponte el pendiente... invocas al Stando diciendo su nombre, el se llama DayNight y para atacar el grito de guerra es "Ari" repetidas veces"

Lincoln:

"¿eso es todo? ¿no hace nada más?"

Lily:

"puede hacer muchas cosas, pero no se que puede pasar si el stando se de cuenta que no eres su usuario legítimo"

[ ... ]

El presente...

\- aunque te maté a ti y a Sam, tu hija no se salvara. -

decía Luna fuera de control, Lincoln ya tenía una plan de contingencia contra Luna.

\- te lo ruego Luna, deja a Lina y arreglemos esto de hermano a hermana... te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas. -

de repente Luna cerró su puño y la arena que aprisionaba a Lina le volvió a comprimir.

\- ¡AAAAAH! -

gritó Lina, estaba casi en la inconsciencia, razón por la que no podía invocar a su stando.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritó Sam desesperada.

\- vuelvelo a repetir. -

retó Luna a Lincoln, este solo apretaba lo dientes con impotencia al ver como su hija sufría.

\- dije que sueltes a Lina y que arreglemos esto por las buenas. -

Luna por poco cede a la petición del peliblanco, pero curiosa ella preguntó.

\- ¿y si no la suelto? -

Lincoln le hablo a su novia con seriedad.

\- Sam retrocede. -

Sam asintió afirmativamente y se alejó de ambos hermanos, Lincoln ahora tenía la mirada encendida.

\- ¿que va a pasar si no suelto a tu hija y la mato? -

Luna preguntó nuevamente mientras apretaba su puño con suavidad y con suavidad Lina estaba siendo comprimida.

\- pues entonces la vas a soltar... por las malas. -

de repente una entidad salió del cuerpo de Lincoln, aquella entidad tenía dos rostros y dos colores, azul oscuro y amarillo, Luna se asombro al ver a este individuo, le recordó al que Lina controlaba hace unos instantes.

\- ¡DAYNIGHT! -

gritó Lincoln, Luna se preparó para el ataque levantando su arena.

\- ¿que demonios es eso? -

preguntó Luna enardecida.

\- esto Luna, es un stando, una entidad que defiende y potencia a su usuario en una variedad de maneras y cuando son revelados pueden estar representados por figuras flotando cerca de ellos, entre una variedad de otras manifestaciones, este stando protegerá a los descendientes de nuestra familia. -

Luna no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aquella criatura protegería a su usuario de cualquier ataque enemigo.

\- es ridículo, la familia Loud nunca podría seguir viva gracias a esas mierdas. -

gritó Luna enojada.

\- creelo o no hermana, estoy a punto de demostrarte lo que puede hacer este Stando. -

al decir esto el stando de Lincoln se puso por delante de él.

\- ¡ariariariariariariariariariaaa! -

pronuncio Lincoln con rapidez y aquella entidad lanzó una metralla de golpes a Luna, igual que White Rabit al destructor, Luna solo se protegía con su arena de los golpes.

" ¿como contrarrestar a esta cosa? "

pensó Luna mientras que DayNight golpeaba y golpeaba su arena

Sam veía todo muy atónita, tenía fe en que sería Lincoln quien le pondría fin a esta pesadilla.

entonces Luna reaccióno golpeando el piso con su puño y una honda expansiva de arena detuvo el ataque del stando.

Luna no perdió tiempo y convirtió su puño en un gigantesco puño de arena y le lanzó un golpe al ente, este solo logro bloquearlo con sus brazos en x, el golpe fue potente que hasta hizo un pequeño movimiento sísmico.

\- eso fue estremecedor, veamos que puedes hacer, ¡DAYNIGHT ATAQUE SORPRESA¡ -

de repente el stando comenzó a descender atravesando el suelo sobre sus pies.

Lincoln solo parpadeaba sorprendido por lo que hizo el stando... desaparecer.

\- Lincoln, ¿estas consciente de que no es un pokémon verdad? no le des órdenes como si lo fuera. -

le argumentó Sam a lo lejos

\- no se como se usa esto, yo no tengo uno. -

mientras Lincoln discutía con Sam, la arena de Luna comenzó a subir por los pies del albino y este no lo había notado.

\- Lily solo le dice el tipo de ataque que hará la criatura. -

continuó Sam mientras sostenía el celular de su novio.

\- entendido... ¿eh? -

Lincoln lo vio finalmente, la arena de Luna le llegaba hasta la cintura, el entró en pánico y Sam también.

\- basta de tonterías, no hay quien te salve Lincoln, quedarás cuadraplegico... ¡Prensa!... -

Luna no termino la oración ya que su boca fue cubierta por una mano amarilla, cuando vio por encima de su hombro, era DayNight quien la había atrapado por detrás, repentinamente Luna puso los ojos en blanco al ser tocada por la mano amarilla.

\- ¡genial! -

gritó Lincoln con emoción, la arena que lo cubría se desprendió de el rápidamente.

Luna se encontraba en un trance, DayNight la solto y volvió a lado de Lincoln, este apuntó con su dedo de la mano amarilla a Luna y una enredadera de luz se materializó en frente de Luna, el stando bajo la mano y las enredaderas zarandearon a Luna cuya arena no la alcanzó a proteger.

mientras Luna estaba asi, Sam se preocupó por su hija, que se fue corriendo hasta donde yacía ella aprisionada por esa arena y desesperadamente trataba de liberarla.

la zarandeada contra Luna acabo, para desgracia de Lincoln, el stando repentinamente desapareció, Lincoln desesperadamente trataba de invocarlo nuevamente.

\- DayNight... DayNight... DayNight. -

pero no ocurrió nada, misteriosamente el Stando no apareció.

\- maldita sea lo que faltaba... el stando no reconoce a su usuario y por eso no quiere salir. -

de repente, Luna se puso de pie de forma aterradora, Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos al ver esto.

\- no... -

pronuncio Lincoln con temor, pero de pronto Luna extendió su mano y la arena lo golpeó con fuerza haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

la chica de arena respiraba agitadamente, su atención se desvió hacia donde yacía su víctima, pero se llevó grata sorpresa al ver que Sam logro liberarla.

\- ¡no te atrevas! -

Luna lanzó la arena hacia madre e hija, Sam solo abrazo a su hija y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero de repente un campo de fuerza apareció frente a Lina y Sam, la rubia vio con asombro de quién se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Suzume.

\- ¿como esta Lina? -

preguntó Suzume con esfuerzo.

\- esta inconsciente. -

respondió Sam preocupada.

\- acerquela a mi. -

continuó Suzume sosteniendo el campo de fuerza con solo una mano y con la otra hizo aparecer un circulo rojo, Sam acerco a Lina con la pelirosada, entonces está puso la mano con el círculo rojo sobre su frente y la respuesta fue inmediata.

Lina despertó de golpe tratando de orientarse en donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritó Sam de emoción.

\- Mami ¿que ocurrió? -

dijo Lina aún desorientada.

\- Lina, cuando yo diga 3 atacas ¿ok? -

acotó Suzume con autoridad.

\- Suzume... entendido. -

Lina se puso de pie y de su cuerpo salió White Rabit.

\- 3... 2... 1... ¡AHORA LINA! -

Suzume quito el campo de fuerza y White Rabit se lanzo al ataque abriéndose paso por la arena.

\- ahh... que hizo. -

de repente Luna tenía de frente a White Rabit.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

el stando lanzó una metralla de golpes contra Luna, pero increíblemente ella lograba bloquear los potentes golpes con su arena.

De la nada Suzume apareció y con los puños de carnero le envío un golpe a Luna que esta detuvo con su mano.

Luna hizo un gesto como si estuviera estornudando y arena salió de ella para golpear a Suzume y tirarla al piso.

\- ¡Lina cuidado! -

gritó Sam y de repente una avalancha de arena se alzaba contra Lina, esta vio con horror esa montaña de arena, sin pensarlo dos veces fue y protegió a su madre y Suzume protegió a Lincoln...

La arena salía disparada como agua de la estación del metro hacia la superficie, la gente comenzó a correr despavoridos al ver esto, Lina y su madre se encontraban en el suelo con White Rabit abrazándolas, Lina se puso de pie lentamente, pero para su desgracia Luna yacía frente a ella, sin piedad y sin asco Luna le propinó un golpe al rostro de la niña, luego siguió una secuencia de derechazos y zurdasos.

\- ¡nooo! ¡basta la vas a mataaar! -

gritó Sam desesperada, de repente su respiración se cortó al sentir la mano de Luna rodear su cuello, la chica de arena tenia a madre e hija tomadas por el cuello, Lina tenía un hematoma y un ojo morado, sin mencionar la sangre que sacaba de sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿alguna vez se te paso por la mente el gran daño que me causaste? -

preguntó Luna con serenidad a Sam.

\- si lo hice... lo lamento mucho... aaaagh. -

Sam no pudo seguir hablando ya que su cuello fue presionado con fuerza.

\- te lo deje claro más de una vez... tus mejillas se iban a gastar de tanto llorar por mi... yo ya no te amo... repetidas veces te dije que lo lamentaba. -

\- eres una mentirosa... si tanto lo lamentarás estarías conmigo y seríamos muy felices juntas... ¿lo lamentaste cuando te cogiste a Lincoln? mientras gemías decías ay si lo lamento Luna ah si Luna... ¡pura mentira! -

Luna soltó el cuello de Lina y le propinó un derechazo a Sam que la mando a volar hasta caer de espaldas en un auto móvil.

La chica de arena vio a Lina arrastrándose en el piso y sin asco le dejo caer un pie sobre la cabeza presionándola contra el asfalto.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! -

Lina gritaba por el terrible dolor que sentía su cabeza al ser aplastada.

\- y tú... maldita rata... tu fuiste la causante de esto, nunca debiste haber nacido, no eres más que mierda bajo la suela de mi zapato, yo nunca te aceptaré como familia, más bien eres la vergüenza de la familia junto al traidor de tu padre... ¡muere! -

Lina lloraba tanto por el dolor, pero más le dolía escuchar esto que Luna le decía, ya no reconocía a esa mujer a la que decía no ser su tía pero que en realidad si lo era, el nivel de brutalidad de Luna era realmente atemorizante, ahora ya no le importaba matar a su propia familia... lo iba a hacer.

\- ¡ARROW!. -

de repente Suzume apareció y con el arco y flecha en sus manos, soltó la flecha y esta se fue a toda velocidad contra Luna, pero para desgracia y asombro de Suzume, Luna detuvo la flecha con una mano.

\- ¡imposible! -

gritó Suzume haciendo aparecer los círculos azules en sus manos, Luna le lanzó un vendaval de arena, pero Suzume se movió con precisión sobre la arena atravesándola, Luna se quedó impactada al ver esto, Suzume llegó hasta ella y le lanzó un golpe que Luna detuvo rápidamente.

\- ¿quien diablos eres tu? -

preguntó Luna impresionada.

\- soy tu peor pesadilla. -

respondió Suzume y rápidamente le propinó una patada giratoria a Luna en el rostro, sin perder tiempo Suzume le acertó un derechazo que la tiró al piso de cabeza, la pelirosada hizo aparecer nuevamente la lanza de luz.

"Ya no me queda más energía, terminaré esto ya, es ahora o nunca"

Luna se incorporaba lentamente, Suzume preparó la estocada, pero de repente la arena de Luna aprisionó los pies de Suzume, la pelirosada vio con horror el rostro quebrado y maligno de la chica de arena, la arena de esta mujer llegó hasta su mano, entonces levantó en peso a Suzume y la dejo caer violentamente contra el asfalto, nuevamente la levantó y la dejo caer violentamente contra el asfalto cual sirvienta sacudiendo un trapo viejo, repitió este proceso varias veces hasta que se aburrió y tiró el cuerpo sangrante de Suzume junto al de Sam.

Lina que fue testiga de esto hizo salir a su stando.

\- ora ora ora ora. -

dijo Lina con esfuerzo, White Rabit lanzaba los golpes muy lentos y sin potencia tanto que a Luna se le hacía sencillo esquivarlos, sin previo aviso Luna le propinó un derechazo al estómago del stando, Lina sintió el mortal impacto y escupió sangre, su zona blanda estaba pagando el precio, ya no tenía fuerza para seguir peleando, si seguía podría incluso perder la vida sin necesidad de que Luna interfiriese.

\- aceptalo ya niña, no tienes más que dar, tu sola te estás haciendo daño. -

Luna alzó su mano en dirección a Lina y la arena comenzó a cobijar lentamente el cuerpo de la débil niña albina, ella al ver esto solo cerró sus ojitos esperando el momento.

\- pero no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar... asi llegarás más rápido al infierno. -

Lincoln y Sam ayudaban a Suzume, ella tenia una herida en la cabeza de la que brotaba el líquido vital, la pareja la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras que veían la terrible escena.

\- Lincoln la va a matar, hay que hacer algo ya. -

habló Sam con impotencia,

\- nos matara a los 3 si intervenimos. -

contestó Lincoln, Suzume noto algo muy raro en lo que pasaba, la vez que Lina fue aprisionada con esa técnica, se veía desesperada... pero aquí se le veía confiada, por instinto la pelirosada hizo aparecer los círculos rojos en sus manos.

\- no pierdan la fe señores Loud. -

para sorpresa de Lincoln y Sam Suzume sonreía, pero no entendían porque.

el tumulto de arena se completó, dentro de el se encontraba Lina, ya sin ninguna esperanza de salir viva de esa técnica.

\- ¡jajajajajaa! este es tu fin... ¡Vete ya al infierno! -

Luna con la mano al frente, ya solo de cerrarla y comprimir a la arena para finalizar con la vida de Lina, pero...

\- ¡WHITE FINGERS! -

de repente dos dedos salieron disparados del tumulto de arena y atravesaron el pecho de Luna, esta al ser atravesada por los dedos, escupió gran cantidad de sangre.

Los rostros de Lincoln, Sam y Suzume eran de sorpresa total, no podían creer lo que había ocurrido,

Lina quien ya se encontraba en su lecho de muerte a causa de Luna, respondió a último minuto con tremendo ataque directo que lastimó gravemente a la chica de arena.

Luna no podía creer lo que había sucedido, su pecho fue atravesado por esos dedos, causándole un terrible dolor, igual o peor que el de la traición que había sufrido, ella comenzó a tambalearse al ver su propia sangre en sus manos, el tumulto de arena comenzó a desmoronarse, con una canción épica, se veía a la niña albina de pie y con el stando detrás de ella.

\- impresionante. -

susurró Lincoln con asombro, Sam no tenía palabras para expresar lo que su corazón sentía al ver a su hija aún con vida.

\- tuviste razón cabeza de algodón de azúcar. -

admitió Lincoln a Suzume.

\- siempre lo supe... ¿como me dijo? -

comentó Suzume con molestias.

Lina camino hasta quedar enfrente de Luna quien la veía incrédula como logro safarse de la técnica.

\- ya es hora de que el rencor en usted desaparezca, perdonando y olvidando lo que nos ha hecho... -

pronuncio Lina con determinación.

\- no me obligue a tener que hacer que lo olvidé por las malas. -

dijo ahora con compasión, Luna respiraba con dificultad debido al dolor que sentía.

\- yo... nunca perdonaré... ni olvidare. - habló Luna con dificultad, Lina meneo la cabeza en señal de negación y con rostro de decepción.

\- no me deja otra opción. -

susurró Lina con decepción.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

pronuncio Lina y de repente White Rabit le propinó una metralla de golpes a una débil mujer de arena.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

otra ronda de metralla de golpes le recetó Lina a su tía, así como Luna no tenía piedad, lo mismo hacia Lina, ser despiadada y hacer entrar en razón a su tía, aunque sea a punta de golpes.

Lina detuvo el ataque enviando a volar a Luna dentro de un edificio, rápidamente Lincoln, Sam y Suzume se acercaron a ella, respiraba agitadamente y se llevaba una mano a su vientre.

\- ¿como te sientes? -

preguntó Suzume preocupada.

\- estoy bien... Ay mi estómago duele. -

\- si, no estas bien. -

Suzume puso una mano con el círculo rojo sobre el vientre de Lina, luego sobre su ojo morado y curó los dolores que la aquejaban.

\- eso fue increíble Lina. -

dijo Suzume sonriendo.

\- le cause un daño grave, por medio de White Rabit vi como atravesé sus pulmones... uno de los dedos casi atraviesa su corazón. -

Lincoln y Sam se quedaron helados al oír esto.

\- no quiero quitarle la vida, quiero que recapacite y se disculpe con ustedes mamá y papá. -

Lincoln sonrió al escuchar a su hija, la compasión de su hija con la maniática de su hermana no tenía precio, como alguien podía sentir lástima por otro que se ha convertido en un monstruo.

Y hablando de monstruo, Luna estaba atrapada entre los escombros del edificio, sangre brotaba de sus heridas graves en el pecho.

\- no puedo morir... no podría morir tranquila al saber que ellos vivirán, no puedo ser avergonzada por esa mocosa, no puedo permitirme ser golpeada por ella... no puedo dejarme vencer... ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SIGAN VIVIENDO LUEGO DE HABERME TRAICIONADO! -

entonces Luna se convirtió en arena pura y salió de los escombros que la aprisionaban.

para sorpresa de la familia de 3 y Suzume, veían como Luna se reconstruía por medio de la arena frente a ellos, de su boca salían dos corrientes de sangre que bajaban por sus labios, tenía un rostro de seriedad que infundía temor.

Suzume hizo aparecer sus círculos azules y Lina a White Rabit, Lincoln y Sam podían ver a través de los orificios que Lina le había hecho en el pecho.

\- ¿cuando vas a entender hermana? estas muy mal, ese sujeto te lavó el cerebro. -

Intervino Lincoln tratando de razonar con su hermana.

\- el no tiene nada que ver... esto lo hago por mi. -

acotó Luna con voz tétrica

\- ahora que tengo el poder, ¿porque desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro? tantas veces lo intente con un cuchillo y fallé, ahora la arena me protege... y con ella voy a enterrarlos vivos. -

la arena de Luna se levantó a su alrededor, pero repentinamente la arena se convertía en estalactitas puntiagudas.

Suzume y Lina apretaron los dientes con enojo.

\- púas de arena. -

susurró Luna y de pronto las estalactitas de arena salieron disparadas en dirección a Lina y Suzume, la chica de cabello rosa bloqueó las estalactitas con su campo de fuerza, también protegiendo a Lincoln y Sam

Lina veía como White Rabit atrapaba las estalactitas como cuando atrapó las balas del helicóptero Apache en Manhattan.

\- ella no va a parar. -

comentó Lincoln decepciónado.

\- tu mejor que nadie sabe que no se detendrá hasta cumplir sus palabras. -

siguió Sam tomando el rostro de su novio.

\- te amo Sam. -

acotó Lincoln a su novia.

\- yo también te amo Lincoln. -

respondió Sam sonriendole a su novio.

las estalactitas se detuvieron y ahí fue cuando Lina aprovecho.

\- ¡White Rabit... oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

el stando se lanzó al ataque de Luna, pero esta se protegía con la arena, de repente Luna hizo aparecer estalactitas que por poco atraviesan a White Rabit, algunas le provocaron cortes en el cuerpo y la cara, provocandole lo mismo a Lina.

repentinamente las estalactitas se transformaban en Luna con el puño levantado, la niña albina se sorprendió, entonces Luna le propinó el golpe que venía preparando directo a la cien de Lina el golpe fue tan demoledor que a Lina se le desprendió la mandíbula causándole un terrible dolor, la albina cayó al piso retorciéndose y tomándose la cara con ambas manos.

\- ahora no volverás a decir "ora" nunca más. -

susurró Luna.

\- oye tú... toma esto. -

Suzume logró golpear a Luna con su látigo mientras se movía con la gracia de una bailarina.

Luna se recuperó de los golpe con lentitud y de su mano saco una estalactita gigante y se la lanza a Suzume, ella la esquivo pero solo era un distractor, la pelirosada fue recibida con un derechazo de un puño gigante hecho de arena, Luna la atrapó con su arena y como si se tratase de una pera de boxeo, Luna arremetió contra ella dándole golpes sin piedad, la sangre de Suzume salpicaba el lugar mientras Luna disfrutaba la sádica paliza que le propinaba a la pelirosada.

\- maldita entrometida... vas... a morir... tu... también... nunca... debiste haber... intervenido... aquel... Día. -

decía Luna mientras le propinaba un mortífero golpe por palabra, entonces agarró a Suzume y la lanzó con fuerza contra la ventana de un edificio atravesándola.

Lincoln y Sam veían con horror la golpiza que recibió la pelirosada y con horror vieron como Luna les aventó su arena, esta los golpeó y Lincoln, lo hizo chocar contra las paredes de un edificio, Sam se llevó la peor parte al caer por las escaleras del metro.

al terminar esta secuencia de brutalidad, Luna se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor, hacer todo eso le costó esfuerzo, el cuerpo ya no lo sentia igual después de haber sido apuñalada por los dedos de White Rabit.

"maldita sea... esto duele mucho... he perdido bastante sangre... mi visión se comienza a tornar borrosa... mi corazón late con lentitud... será mejor que me apresuré"

pensó Luna en su delirio de dolor, algo malo le ocurrió luego de ser atravesada, Luna fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al ver a Suzume junto a Lina, Suzume estaba muy maltrecha, unas corrientes de sangre recorrían toda su cara, su sudadera amarilla manchada de sangre, cojeaba y con un circulo rojo en su mano derecha.

\- ¿nunca te cansarás de interferir verdad?. -

preguntó Luna con serenidad.

\- yo hice la promesa de que iba a proteger a esta niña hasta que la reúna con sus padres... no importa si pierdo la vida en el trayecto. -

\- si lo pides con tantas ganas te lo concederé. -

de repente Luna convirtió su mano en un puño de arena, pero al hacer esto hizo un gesto de dolor.

Lina vio con preocupación a Suzume, y la pelirosada le dedicó una sonrisa que por un momento le transmitió tranquilidad a la niña albina.

de repente el derechazo golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Suzume, Lina lo vio de cerca como si fuera en cámara lenta, el golpe hizo volar a Suzume hasta hacerla chocar contra una pared, quedó sentada con la cabeza baja y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Doy por cumplida mi promesa"

pensó por última vez Suzume al borde de la inconsciencia.

Lina temblaba al ver el estado de Suzume, al ver el estado de su papá y quien sabe como este su mamá luego de haber caído por las escaleras del metro, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, de esos ojos azules salían las lágrimas de alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder, vio con tristeza a su tía que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

\- ya no hay nadie que te proteja ahora, con la mandíbula rota no podrás llamar a esa cosa. -

de repente Luna recubrió su brazo con arena convirtiéndolo en una lanza.

Lina seguía llorando, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Luna, la chica de arena se preparó para dar el golpe final.

\- muere... -

susurró Luna y de repente tiró la lanza contra Lina, la albina solo cerró sus ojos con toda serenidad.

aquella canción épica volvió a sonar a causa de esto.

\- ora. -

pronuncio en un susurro la albina, Luna se quedó boquiabierta al ver que White Rabit le sostenía la lanza con la mano izquierda, a milímetros de Lina.

\- no es posible... te rompí la mandíbula, ya no puedes llamarlo. -

afirmó Luna confundida.

\- así fue... pero de no ser por Suzume, yo ya estaría muerta a causa de usted. -

para su sorpresa, Lina hablaba con total normalidad como si nunca hubiera recibido ese mortífero golpe que le desprendió la mandíbula y le impedía hablar.

\- pequeña sabandija... aún así no podrás evitar que cumpla mi venganza. -

Lina seguía sacando lágrimas de sus ojos y con voz temblorosa le dijo a Luna.

\- porque se ha ensañado tanto en matarnos, somos familia, yo no voy a hacerle daño a usted, yo solo quiero abrazarla, porque quiere hacernos daño a nosotros. -

Luna apretó los dientes al oír a Lina con aquel tono de voz realmente conmovedor.

\- nunca lo vas a entender, la traición duele como no te imaginas, no puedo darme el lujo de simplemente dejar que todo siga su curso sin haber hecho algo. -

contestó Luna evadiendo la propuesta del abrazo de Lina.

\- yo tal vez sea muy joven para entenderlo, pero si hay algo que puede hacer... es pedir perdón y olvidar esto, es redención lo que busca... no existe mejor redención que el pedir perdón. -

argumentó Lina con el mismo tono de voz tambaleante, Luna reacciono a las palabras de Lina empujando con fuerza la lanza en un descuido, la punta de la lanza llegó a pinchar el pecho de la albina más no a atravesarla.

\- el perdón es para los débiles, los fuertes y valientes saciamos nuestra sed de venganza matando, el perdón no existe en nuestro vocabulario. -

Luna vio que Lina convulsionaba por efecto de su llanto inconsolable.

\- ¡ORAAA! -

gritó la albina y White Rabit le propinó un derechazo a Luna, lo más bizarro fue que el puño y el antebrazo de White Rabit atravesó el lado derecho de la cabeza de Luna, dejando a Luna con un solo ojo y media cabeza más sin embargo aún seguía con vida, la chica de arena tenia una expresión de incredulidad ante esto, Lina abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que ocurrió.

\- no quiero seguir causándole más dolor... por favor recapacite. -

decía Lina en su llanto, Luna comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Lina con su arena.

Lincoln se incorporó y traía a Suzume con el, no le prestaron atención a la batalla ya que Lincoln la llevo a la estación del metro para que curara a Sam, en la caída se rompió 3 costillas y 3 dedos de una mano y 2 de la otra.

\- Lina... tenía la mandíbula desencajada... yo sé la regrese a su lugar... para que pudiera continuar. -

dijo Suzume mientras hacía aparecer su círculo rojo y los ponía sobre las heridas de Sam.

\- entonces tu no la secuestraste, tu la ayudaste a regresar. -

preguntó Lincoln con serenidad, Suzume solo asintió débilmente.

\- yo se lo prometí señor Loud... y lo he cumplido. -

Suzume puso una mano con el círculo rojo sobre la frente de Sam y esta despertó bruscamente.

\- ¿que paso? ¿Lincoln? -

\- Samantha. -

la pareja de novios se abrazaron al ver que aún seguían vivos.

\- emm perdón por interrumpir el lindo momento pero... hay que ir a ver a Lina. -

La niña albina con su stando sosteniendo una lanza enemiga y con el otro puño atravesando la cabeza de su oponente, estaba siendo cobijada por la arena de la mujer de cabello castaño mientras intentaba entrar en razón con ella.

\- nunca les voy a perdonar esa traición... -

Lina volvió a mover la cabeza con negación, estuvo a punto de ser cubierta en su totalidad por la arena pero...

\- ¡WHITE FINGERS! -

ambos dedos índice de White Rabit salieron disparados contra la humanidad de Luna, clavándose uno en el esternón y el otro... directamente en el corazón.

Luna escupió gran cantidad de sangre, la arena que cubría a Lina rápidamente se esparció dejándola libre.

Lincoln y Sam cargaban a Suzume y vieron con asombro lo que ocurría, Lina no paraba de llorar al hacer esto, Luna retrocedió y se tomó ambas heridas con las manos temblorosas.

\- lo siento tia Luna... pero ya no se me ocurre otra idea para convencerla... estoy consciente que no se detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiere, se rehúsa a reformarse, tristemente no puedo hacer mas nada por usted. -

Luna vio sus manos con sangre y cambio su expresión a una de furia, con fuerza cerró sus puños y vio a Lina.

\- toma esto. -

Luna lanzó dos puños gigantes de arena contra la albina, estaba herida de gravedad y aún así insistía en cumplir su venganza, White Rabit bloqueó los puños y se abrió paso a través de ellos, Luna solo vio con horror a White Rabit frente a ella, le aterró ver que el conejo esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¡ora! ¡ora! ¡ora! ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

Luna fue brutalmente golpeada por el stando, ya estaba muy maltrecha, sin la mitad de su cabeza, con 4 agujeros en el pecho y la sangre que había perdido.

"que ironia... mi presa término siendo mi verdugo, mi pérdida de sangre, mis heridas... la arena no me protegió..."

pensó Luna mientras era brutalmente golpeada, ya vislumbraba su final... lo que les iba a causar a sus víctimas... ahora le llegaba a ella... la muerte quien no perdona a nadie.

\- ¡oraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraaaa! -

Lina no tuvo una pisca de piedad contra su propia tia y arremetió con otra metralla de golpes, las lágrimas de la albina desaparecieron, Luna ya estaba a punto de desfallecer, Lina completó el ataque con un zurdazo de White Rabit a las zonas blandas de Luna.

\- ¡ORAAA! -

por último, Luna cayó al suelo de rodillas y escupió lo último que le quedaba de sangre al recibir el impacto, su único ojo fue tapado por su flequillo y la arena a su alrededor caía al suelo lentamente. White Rabit volvió al cuerpo de su usuaria, Lina también cayó de rodillas exhausta, tenía heridas superficiales muy notables, cortes en sus mejillas, una gran herida en la frente y un sinnúmero de raspones y moretones en su cuerpo, con su antebrazo secó la humedad de sus mejillas y largó un profundo suspiro.

Lincoln y Sam traían cargando a Suzume ya que no podía caminar, ambos dejaron a Suzume y esta se arrodilló frente a Lina, la albina vio con preocupación a la pelirosada quien también estaba muy mal... su rostro era un torrente de sangre, tenía 4 heridas abiertas en su frente de la cual se deslizaba el líquido vital por todo su rostro.

\- lo... lo logramos Lina... volvimos a sobrevivir a la muerte. -

afirmó Suzume mientras tomaba el rostro de Lina, la niña volvió a derramar sus lágrimas, tomo las manos de Suzume y unió su frente con la de la pelirosada.

[ ... ]

Todo había terminado, las autoridades locales intervinieron en el lugar de los hechos, era un caos, edificios dañados, automóviles dañados y arena por todas partes. Lincoln, Lina y Sam se abrazaban como si nunca se fueran a separar, Suzume estaba siendo tratada por un médico sus heridas abiertas en la frente, ella vió a la familia junta y solo sonrió con tranquilidad... había logrado reunirlos después de todo lo que pasaron.

Lincoln vio a su hermana ahí arrodillada, inmóvil, increíblemente aún seguía con vida, pese a estar muy maltrecha, ya no representaba una amenaza, le pidió a Lina y Sam que lo acompañen, pero Sam no quería ni acercársele a esa mujer y mucho menos su hija, entonces el dejó a su hija y a su novia y se dirigió a ella, poniéndose de rodillas también para verla al único ojo que tenía le dijo...

\- Luna... -

la mujer de cabello castaño levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro cansado de su hermano menor.

\- ¿que fue lo que te paso? -

Luna suspiró pesadamente y para sorpresa de Lincoln respondió...

\- el me dio estos poderes... nunca creí que me convertiría en esto... un arma... no solo contra ti y tu familia... si no contra todo el mundo. -

Luna cerró el único ojo que tenía y continuó hablando.

\- me convertí en la villana de esta película... siempre fue mi culpa... yo desintegre a la familia... yo y mis celos incontrolables... tu y Sam siempre tuvieron muchas cosas en común... éramos totalmente opuestas. -

Lincoln dirigió una mirada compasiva a su hermana, el entendió que Luna estaba arrepentida.

\- yo ya te he perdonado Luna... sin importar lo que hiciste o quisiste hacer, siempre te amaré, eres mi hermana... y eso nunca va cambiar. -

Luna sonrio débilmente mientras dejo caer una lágrima de su único ojo ante las palabras de su hermano.

\- ¿y... se casaron? -

preguntó Luna con total serenidad, Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de su hermana.

\- aún no... le he propuesto matrimonio 5 veces... ella no aceptaba, hasta que me di cuenta... que ella tenía miedo... porque creía que cuando estuviéramos en el altar, tu llegarías y te opondrías a la boda. -

para sorpresa de Lincoln, el escuchó a Luna reírse levemente, esto lo hizo conmoverse, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de su hermana... lo más triste era que está seria la última vez que la vería, Luna dejó de reírse y le tendió la mano a Lincoln para que la tomara, Lincoln no lo pensó ni dos veces y tomó la mano de su hermana, ambos se vieron con sonrisas tristes, el peliblanco derramaba sus lágrimas al ver lo que le sucedía a su hermana.

\- gracias por perdonarme... -

fueron sus últimas palabras, repentinamente Luna comenzó a esparcirse con el viento, Lina, Sam y Suzume veían todo con rostro de tristeza.

arrepentida ella estaba, su venganza al fin se acaba, una estrella en el horizonte que desaparece en un haz... con el perdón de su sangre ella ya puede descansar en paz.

su corrompido corazón ha sido depurado, aguantando los dolores lo ha logrado, alcanzó la redención y sin ser fuerte, le tuvo más miedo a la vida que a la muerte.

el haber sido traicionada

¿para ella que significaba?

el destino a veces es muy cruel

podía volar, pero el te hacía caer

se quedaba en el suelo o se volvía a levantar

por una persona a quién amar

daba todo de ella para hacer feliz a esa persona tratando de impresionar y ser sobresaliente...

sin embargo no lo logro, porque no fue suficiente

de pensar en venganza eso se infundió, el amor que sentía hacia ella murió, sesgada por asesinar a ese traidor... ese traidor ahora le dará el amor y la felicidad que en vida ella nunca le dio.

un amor de dos, que se convirtió en tres

una traición que solo se vive una vez

un amor de tres que ahora será de dos, porque la marginada ya sarpó... y tristemente ya dijo adiós.

El albino vio como su hermana se convirtió en arena y se esparció con el viento, siendo la mano que ella le tendió la última en esparcirse, el se puso de pie y levantó la mano para que esa arena fuera llevada por el viento.

" Adiós... Luna"

pensó Lincoln mientras sus lágrimas habían cesado, solo podía observar la arena irse a lo lejos... y nunca más regresar.

•••


	8. Chapter 8: Gracias por todo

Lincoln Loud se encontraba de pie, viendo la arena en la que se había convertido su hermana, irse con el viento hacia el horizonte, cual difunto cremado y pedido que sus cenizas se esparcieran... así había terminado Luna Loud, su hermano no logro reconocerla cuando se reencontró con ella nuevamente, aquella muchacha rockera, apasionada, enérgica... desapareció, dándole lugar a una monstruosidad que carecía de sentimientos y que solo quería matar, acabo de la peor forma posible solo por que sintió que fue traicionada por su amada y su propio hermano.

mientras el albino seguía mirando al frente, su novia, su hija y la mujer que le llevó a su hija de regreso llegaron y se pusieron a su lado.

\- ella nunca fue mala. -

susurró Lincoln con tristeza, Sam lo abrazo y Lina solo bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza, la niña albina hizo hasta lo último por hacer entender a su tía que ya no valía la pena seguir con ese rencor de antaño, ella solo quería abrazarla, por desgracia eso nunca pasaría y era eso lo que le entristeció.

\- ese es el poder que tiene ese bastardo, controlar a sus huestes a su gusto y antojo... les borra todo rastro de humanidad hasta volverlos salvajes y sin control, por eso el debe desaparecer, no hace más que causar dolor, tribulación, sufrimiento a sus víctimas sin importarle nada y los huestes le causan el dolor a todo el mundo... en ese momento ella fue una presa fácil para el, al darse cuenta que fue traicionada, tiene razón señor Loud, ella nunca fue mala... solo fue otra víctima más de ese malnacido. -

comentó Suzume con seriedad refiriéndose al destructor.

\- ¿lo venciste? -

preguntó Lina preocupada, Suzume negó con la cabeza.

\- el muy cobarde se escapó... pero algún día lo voy a ajusticiar. -

contestó Suzume con enojo.

\- mamá, papá quiero que conozcan a Suzume, ella me ayudó a encontrarlos. -

le dijo Lina a sus papás con alegría, la pareja volteó a ver a la pelirosada que se llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda con algo de pena.

\- así que tú fuiste quien protegió a mi hija en coney Island. -

intervino Lincoln acercándose a Suzume, ella sonrió y contestó.

\- si señor, soy Suzume Cheng es un gusto conocerlos a usted y a su novia. -

Suzume hizo una leve reverencia a ambos, Lincoln le dio un gran abrazo que parecía que nunca la soltaria y Suzume lo correspondió con algo de pena.

\- gracias por traer a nuestra hija sana y salva... gracias por cuidar de ella... gracias... gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella. -

decía Lincoln con voz temblorosa, esto hizo conmover a Suzume, Lincoln se separó del abrazo y Sam siguió a abrazar a la pelirosada.

\- muchas gracias... eres un ángel que cuidó de nuestra hija desde siempre... muchas gracias. -

decía Sam haciendo que Suzume ya no aguantara las lágrimas, desde aquel día, defendió la vida de una niña de la que no sabía nada, juró dar su vida si era necesario para protegerla y así lo hizo, reunió a esa familia con todo lo terrible que les había ocurrido en el trayecto, de un lado, la vida de Lina corriendo peligro y del otro sus padres sufriendo por su desaparición.

Lina se acercó a Suzume que ya había dejado de abrazar a Sam y con tristeza le preguntó...

\- ¿entonces... ya te tienes que ir? -

Suzume hizo un gesto de desagrado, le dolió oír y ver el rostro de tristeza de la niña.

el joven albino y su novia se vieron a los ojos por un instante y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ven con nosotros. -

dijo Lincoln repentinamente, Suzume se quedó asombrada por la propuesta y Lina jadeo de la emoción al oír esto.

\- no... yo no podría... -

argumentó Suzume modestamente.

\- es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra héroe, ven con nosotros. -

acotó Sam con entusiasmo, Suzume vio nuevamente a Lina y esta esperaba atenta la respuesta, después de todo no quería despedirse de la niña aún, entonces sonrió y dijo.

\- esta bien. -

\- ¡siiiiii! -

gritó Lina de la emoción y se lanzó a abrazar a Suzume.

\- oye por cierto, ¿porque dejaste que te curaran los paramédicos si tu puedes curarte con tus poderes? -

preguntó Lina preocupada.

\- me quedé sin energía por completo. -

contestó Suzume intentado hacer aparecer sus círculos, pero estos no aparecieron, mientras ambas platicaban, la pareja los veía sonrientes.

\- parece que Lina se hizo una nueva amiga. -

comentó Sam abrazando a su novio.

\- si... oye Sam hay algo que quiero decirte. -

Lincoln se separó del abrazo y se puso con una rodilla al piso ante la atonita mirada de Sam, saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, Lina y Suzume veían atentamente lo que ocurría.

\- Sam... esto ya te lo he preguntado muchas veces y voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me digas que si... Samantha Sharp... ¿quieres ser mi esposa? -

el albino tenía en sus manos un anillo de bodas, Sam se quedó impresionada por esto, la niña albina y la pelirosada esperaban atentamente la respuesta.

Sam se emocionó mucho que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos, aún así dio su respuesta.

\- si... si quiero ser tu esposa. -

Lincoln se levantó y Sam lo recibió en sus brazos, el albino la levantó en peso, todo era emoción en ese momento, Lina brincaba de la emoción y Suzume dibujaba una sonrisa de alegría.

Finalmente Lincoln y Sam se vieron fijamente el uno al otro, lentamente juntaron sus labios, en un romántico y apasionado beso,

mientras ellos estaban asi, Suzume se acerco a susurrarle algo a Lina.

\- dijiste que tú mamá es mayor que tú papá. -

\- si así fue. -

contestó Lina.

\- pero tu mamá es la que necesita un banquito para poder estar a la altura de tu papá. -

este comentario hizo reír a Lina, Suzume también se reía al ver que, mientras Lincoln y Sam disfrutaban su beso, Sam tenía que ponerse de puntillas y Lincoln tenía que encorvarse para alcanzarse el uno al otro por sus estaturas.

Lincoln y Sam se separaron de su apasionado beso y juntaron sus frentes para poder verse a los ojos.

\- te amo Lincoln. -

susurró Sam.

\- y yo te amo a ti Sam. -

respondió Lincoln.

Lina y Suzume vieron hacia el horizonte con sonrisas de alegría, la noche ya estaba por caer, el cielo ya tenía las primeras estrellas brillando en el firmamento, pero había una estrella que brillaba con intensidad y por último esa estrella, se convirtió en una estrella fugaz.

Sam se llevó la motocicleta, Lincoln le dijo que la vendiera para obtener más dinero, por que se llevarían a Suzume con ellos a Michigan, con el dinero cubrirían ese gasto, mientras Sam se iba en la motocicleta Lincoln, Suzume y Lina tomaban un taxi que los llevaría hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaban, debían descansar después de todo lo que pasaron, no iban a esperar otro día más, mañana tomarían el vuelo con escala a Detroit y posteriormente llegarían a Royal Woods.

[ ... ]

Después de un largo recorrido, Lincoln, Lina y Suzume llegaron al hotel, ya en el hotel subieron a su habitación, en el trayecto, Lina venía abrazando a Suzume y no a su papá.

\- me alegra saber que hiciste una nueva amiga Lina. -

mencionó Lincoln viendo a Suzume con una sonrisa.

\- ella es mi nueva hermana mayor papi. -

contestó Lina con alegría, Lincoln hizo un gesto de tenura.

\- eso me dice que cuidaste muy bien de mi hija. -

\- así fue, nos conocimos muy bien el tiempo que estuvimos perdidas en esta ciudad. -

acotó Suzume.

\- Ah ¿no eres de aquí? -

preguntó Lincoln.

\- no, soy de Londres, Inglaterra, vine persiguiendo al tipo que vió en la estación del metro. -

contestó Suzume.

\- bueno, nosotros tampoco somos de aquí. -

\- Lina me dijo que son de Royal Woods, Michigan. -

\- sip, ahí está nuestro hogar, estoy seguro que te gustará más que aquí. -

\- lo aprecio mucho. -

finalizó Suzume sonriendo con agrado.

Los 3 finalmente llegaron a la habitación asignada, Lina y Suzume entraron en la habitación, Lincoln se quedó afuera y les dijo.

\- ustedes pónganse cómodas, voy a esperar a Sam en la recepción, si tienen hambre puedo pedirles algo para comer. -

Suzume y Lina asintieron afirmativamente, Lincoln cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a ambas féminas en la habitación.

\- ¡esto será grandioso! vas a ir con nosotros a Royal Woods, conocerás a toda la familia Loud. -

habló la niña con alegría, Suzume se sentó en la cama que había en la habitación, Lina se sentó junto a ella.

\- ya quiero que sea mañana. -

contestó Suzume con una sonrisa melancólica, Lina lanzó un profundo bostezó mientras se recostaba al lado de Suzume, ella envolvió a la niña albina con su brazo izquierdo, cuando vio su rostro ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo débilmente en una expresión de tranquilidad, Suzume sonrió levemente y besó su frente.

\- descansa Lina. -

susurró Suzume, ella posó su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo las luces de la ciudad artificial y en el cielo las luces naturales de las estrellas, viendo un anochecer tranquilo como nunca lo había visto antes.

[ ... ]

El avión de New York a Detroit iba en el cielo a tempranas horas de la mañana, en el iba la familia de 3 junto a su invitada, después de 4 angustiantes días fuera, hoy por fin, volvían a casa, a pesar de lo triste ocurrido el día anterior.

\- ¿entonces esos poderes son herencia? -

preguntó el joven peliblanco impresionado con su hija a su lado.

\- así es, estos poderes son provenientes de mis raíces en hong kong. -

comentó Suzume con entusiasmo, Sam iba a su lado.

\- es increíble, eres como un héroe de los cómics. -

acotó Lincoln.

\- ¿de que hablas amor? esos poderes se ve que son un honor más grande, apuesto a que esos poderes los usas para salvar vidas y no para tu beneficio. -

intervino Sam viendo a Lincoln con una ceja alzada, Lina solo se reía al ver esto.

\- así es señora Loud, si yo usara estos poderes para beneficio propio mi abuelo se estuviera retorciendo en su tumba al ver la deshonra a la solemne promesa de hong kong. -

inquirió Suzume riendo y haciendo reír a la familia de 3.

\- entonces si es algo muy serio. -

comentó Lincoln.

\- he cumplido correctamente la función de estos poderes, no creo que tengan idea de cuantas vidas he salvado desde que se me fueron revelados. -

\- la vida de nuestra hija y las nuestras entraron en esa lista. -

contestó Sam, poniendo su mano sobre la de Suzume.

\- nunca vamos a olvidar lo que hiciste por nosotros. -

Suzume sonrió con nostalgia.

\- tu vuelo a Londres sale esta noche Suzume. -

comentó Lincoln mostrándole su celular, el albino le reservó el vuelo y el mismo lo pagó, Lina miró a Suzume, al escuchar esto sintió un vacío en su corazón, Suzume sintió lo mismo, no podría evitar ese triste escenario en el que ella se despedía de Lina... tal vez para siempre, Lincoln y Sam notaron esto y ambos se vieron con rostro de tristeza, sabían por Lina que la pelirosada había sido un auténtico ser humano con su hija, la cuidó, alimentó, vistió durante la travesía por New York, ahora se encontraban a pocas horas de la dolorosa despedida.

[ ... ]

El viaje en avión había llegado a su destino, el aeropuerto Internacional de Detroit, de el bajaban la familia de 3 y su invitada, luego de pasar revisión de rayos x, revisión de las maletas, la familia de 3 y su invitada tomaron un autobús que los llevaría a Royal Woods, a solo 22 minutos de viaje, Suzume notó algo raro con los empleados del aeropuerto, estos tenían un circulo azul a los costados de su frente, se espantó al darse cuenta que los empleados del aeropuerto eran androides.

\- te dije que en Detroit había androides, pero estos no son los que dan 28 puñaladas. -

susurró Lina.

\- imposible, son reales. -

comentó Suzume, comentario que hizo enojar a Lina.

\- ¿entonces no me creías? -

preguntó Lina enojada.

\- honestamente no, parecía una locura... hasta que lo veo y lo creo. -

\- chicas, vengan hora de irnos. -

llamó Sam a ambas chicas, ellas atendieron el llamado.

\- ¿te asustaron los androides? -

le pregunto Sam a la pelirosada.

\- un poco, parecen humanos a simple vista. -

\- pronto llegarán a Royal Woods. -

comentó Lincoln sarcásticamente, antes de salir del aeropuerto, Suzume le hecho una última mirada a los androides, para luego irse con la familia de 3.

[ ... ]

Luego de 22 minutos de viaje en autobús, la familia de 3 y su invitada... habían vuelto a casa, fuera de la casa habían dos niñas, una de cabello castaño y cola de caballo, la otra era una de cabello verde y alborotado, ambas niñas se emocionaron al ver que la familia venía hacia la casa.

\- ¡Lina! -

gritaron ambas niñas, mientras corrían hacia ella.

\- Erika, Lois. -

contestó Lina, repentinamente ambas chicas se abalanzaron en un abrazo.

\- creímos que nunca te volveríamos a ver. -

decía en sollozos la niña de nombre Lois, mientras ambas niñas abrazaban con fuerza a la niña albina, Suzume miraba esto y no tenía palabras, era de verdad que el resto de su familia la esperaban, por lo que solo pudo largar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Lincoln, Sam! -

de la casa salieron dos mujeres, una de cabello castaño y cola de caballo y la otra de cabello negro y lacio como una gótica, mientras las niñas abrazaban a la pareja, atendieron al llamado, ambas chicas también fueron a abrazarse con la pareja y su hija, con lágrimas de por medio.

\- ¿porque no avisaste que regresarías tonto? le hubiese dicho a toda la familia para que los recibiéramos todos juntos. -

preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño.

\- lo siento mucho Luan... no sabes lo que nos ocurrió. -

Lincoln puso un rostro triste, Luan entendió y se quedó muda.

\- Luna Loud, ella perdió la vida, Lucy nos lo dijo ayer a las 8 de la noche. -

contestó la mujer gótica, Lincoln asintió levemente.

\- Luna... estaba poseída y... intentó hacerle daño a Lina, como lo había intentado hacer... pero más cruel. -

Sam apenas podía describir ese lado oscuro de la ya difunta hermana del albino y la castaña.

\- ya no queríamos pasar ni un minuto más en New York después de eso, por eso venimos sin avisar. -

acotó Lincoln, su expresión cambio a una de tristeza

\- y no pude hacer nada para convencerla. -

susurró Lincoln con tristeza, Sam le tomo la mano, Luan se cubrío la boca con una mano, se trataba también de su hermana y el hecho de saber que su hermana ya no estaba en este mundo, la golpeó bastante.

\- ¿y ella quien es? -

preguntó la niña de nombre Erika señalando a la pelirosada, todos los presentes posaron su mirada sobre ella, Lina se acercó y la tomó de la mano para acercarla a la familia.

\- tía Luan, tía Maggie, Erika y Lois... les presento a Suzume. -

dijo Lina con emoción, Suzume hizo una reverencia demostrando elegancia.

\- mucho gusto. -

acotó ella.

\- ella protegió a nuestra hija del ataque de Luna en coney Island, ella la cuidó hasta encontrarnos. -

comentó Lincoln rodeando a Suzume con un brazo.

\- pero si es casi de la edad de Lois, ¿como pudiste cuidarla en New York si es una ciudad peligrosa? -

preguntó Luan con una ceja alzada, Lincoln y Lina sonrieron, Lincoln dijo.

\- Suzume, muestrale. -

de repente, Suzume hizo aparecer los círculos azules en sus palmas abiertas, Luan, Lois y Erika se quedaron asombradas al ver esto, Maggie ni se inmutó.

\- y tu que decías que la ciencia ficción apesta y era un hecho científico, que tal ahora eh. -

continuó Lincoln arrogantemente.

Suzume les explicó a Luan y a Maggie de donde venía y como obtuvo esos poderes, las niñas Erika y Lois estaban fascinadas escuchando el relato que fue corto y fácil de entender, no para las niñas, Luan los había invitado a quedarse en su casa para que descansaran de los dos viajes aéreo y terrestre que habían hecho.

Mientras tanto Erika y Lois se llevaron a Lina con el pretexto de ir a donde otro de sus amigos que estaba preocupado por Lina, pero no era así.

\- apresúrate Lina, no queremos perdernos el desayuno, dile a Suzume que venga con nosotras. -

le reclamo Lois a la albina.

\- ¿a donde vamos? -

preguntó Suzume mientras Lina la jalaba de su brazo para que la siguiera, Lina vio en dirección a la casa para asegurarse que nadie viniera, entonces le hizo un gesto a Lina para que bajara y poder susurrarle algo al oído.

\- vamos a casa de mi novio... no digas nada ¿si? -

Suzume se sorprendió, pero igual aceptó ir con ellas, el grupo de 4 chicas se dispuso a caminar con rumbo a su destino, mientras iban caminando, Lois y Erika iban preguntándole cosas a Suzume.

\- ¿el color de tu cabello es natural? -

\- ¿tienes novio... o novia? -

\- ¿es verdad que la reina Isabel es reptiliana? -

\- ¿cuantos años tienes? -

\- ¿que más puedes hacer? -

\- ¿estudias? -

\- ¿trabajas? -

Suzume respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas hechas por ambas niñas, Lina solo se reía con algunas preguntas.

\- ¿como se enteró nathan que yo regresaba hoy? -

preguntó Lina a Lois.

\- desde que te fuiste se tornó muy molesto, llegando a casa a preguntarme a mi y a Erika cuando volvías, así que por eso vamos hasta donde el para evitar que venga y se encuentre con el tío Lincoln, cielos ese chico no puede vivir sin ti Lina. -

contestó Lois, Erika asintió afirmativamente,

Lina se sonrojó al oír esto, más se sonrojó que Suzume la viera con rostro de picardía.

Finalmente las 4 chicas habían llegado a la casa del susodicho, Lois acompañada de Erika fuero a tocar la puerta, mientras que Lina y Suzume miraban atentamente, la pelirosada notó que Lina estaba ansiosa.

\- ¿te morías de ganas de ver a tu novio verdad? ¿acaso se trata de un amor prohibido? -

preguntó Suzume con voz juguetona, haciendo sonrojar a Lina.

\- basta Suzume, si es un amor prohibido... papá es muy sobreprotector conmigo, Nathan ya fue a pedirle permiso para que seamos novios oficialmente... no te imaginas lo que papá hizo. -

contestó Lina con temor, Suzume se puso pensativa, pero nuevamente sonrió y dijo.

\- tu papá tiene razón en protegerte, pero eso no quiere decir que deba hacerlo todo el tiempo, hasta no ver que tipo de persona es tu novio yo no puedo darte una calificación. -

\- ¿ahora tu también vas a jugar a ser papá? -

preguntó Lina sarcásticamente.

\- soy tu hermana mayor, ¿lo olvidaste? -

contestó Suzume con honestidad.

\- Ah... claro. -

acotó Lina con alegría, mientras charlaban, vieron lo que ocurría, Erika y Lois fueron recibidas por una mujer mayor, la mujer mayor llamo a su hijo y este salió poniéndose de frente a las dos niñas, las niñas señalaron a lo lejos a las dos chicas, el chico inmediatamente camino en dirección de ellas con las otras dos niñas detrás de él, Suzume soltó la mano sudorosa de Lina y ella también camino hacia el, ambos se vieron con rostro de alegría y al quedar frente a frente, el chico la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lina. -

dijo el chico.

\- Nathan. -

dijo la albina.

\- Suzume. -

dijeron Erika y Lois interrumpiendo el mirar brilloso de la pelirosada para con los dos niños.

\- Ah, creo que pisaste caca de perro. - señaló Erika, Suzume miro bajo su zapato y vio que efectivamente había pisado...

\- ¡que asco! -

gritó Suzume y rápidamente fue a quitársela contra un árbol.

la pareja de niños se separaron quedando unidos solo por sus manos entrelazadas.

\- creí que te había pasado algo malo. -

habló primero Nathan, el era de cabello negro y ligeramente más alto que Lina.

\- en realidad... si me paso algo malo, pero logré sobrevivir. -

Lina tomo de la mano a Nathan y caminaron hasta donde estaba Suzume con Erika y Lois.

\- Nathan, ella es Suzume... ella me salvó la vida en New York, es mi nueva hermana mayor. -

Nathan le ofreció un apretón de manos extendiendo la suya, Suzume aceptó cortésmente el gesto.

\- es un gusto conocerte Nathan. -

agregó Suzume sonriente.

\- el gusto es mio, ¿no le dirá nada al señor Loud verdad?. -

preguntó Nathan con preocupación.

\- de hecho si. -

contestó Suzume, Nathan trago saliva.

\- es broma, no le diré a nadie. -

dijo Suzume sonriendo y haciendo reír a Erika, Lois y Lina, Nathan largo un profundo suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿lo apruebas? -

preguntó Lina, Suzume vio a la pareja de niños con una ceja alzada, pero al final dibujo una sonrisa y dijo.

\- si, lo apruebo. -

\- gracias por cuidar a Lina. -

acotó Nathan con agradecimientos hacia la pelirosada.

Lina sonrió con entusiasmo, luego se vio a los ojos con su novio

\- lamento mucho haberte preocupado tanto. -

habló Lina.

\- descuida Lina, lo más importante es que ahora estás aquí... conmigo. -

contestó Nathan, Lina se puso roja como un tomate.

\- debí decírtelo antes de tu viaje... te amo Lina. -

esas palabras hicieron daño al corazón de Lina, ya que palpitaba muy rápido y aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago, Lina vio los labios de Nathan, el inmediatamente entendió lo que Lina queria, Erika y Lois veían todo muy emocionadas.

\- lo van a hacer, lo van a hacer. -

decía Lois emocionada Suzume también veía lo que pasaba, su rostro nostálgico al ver esto se hacía notar.

Lina y Nathan juntaron sus frentes para verse a los ojos más de cerca, sus corazones latían rápido, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso inocente, Erika y Lois brincaban y chillaban de la emoción, Suzume solo sonreía igual de emocionada.

la felicidad y su gusto, quitando el sufrimiento y el luto, teniendo que aguantar el cruel dolor, ambas almas ahora pueden compartir su amor

que mas da, era un amor muy bonito la verdad, un pequeño camino habían construido, para unirse el uno al otro y para que ese amor ya no sea prohibido

un beso inocente, beso que se robó de repente, beso que no tuvo reclamo, beso que dijo más que el típico te amo.

así estuvieron por unos segundos, besándose, aunque no tuvieran mucha experiencia, ellos mismos habían encontrado la manera de besar y que les guste el uno al otro

\- esto es muy hermoso no lo creen chicas. -

comentó Lois con los ojos brillosos y con aire de romanticismo.

\- si, muy hermoso. -

acotó Erika igual que Lois.

Suzume no dijo nada, solo disfruto de esa bonita escena, de pasar a perder la vida contra la liga de villanos, a ver este beso, se decía afortunada por haber sobrevivido a todo eso para poder verlo.

[ ... ]

Había llegado la hora que Suzume había querido evitar, la despedida.

el día lo paso muy bien al lado de Lina, ella le había enseñado a andar en patines, aunque se cayó unas cuantas veces y después de un mar de risas entre ambas, ella al fin lo logró.

después de eso, la familia de 3 y su invitada fueron a la casa de los abuelos de Lina, grata sorpresa se llevaron al ver que el resto de la familia estaba ahí esperándolos, Suzume al fin los conoció a todos y cada uno de ellos y todos y cada uno de ellos, le agradecieron por haber traído a la familia Loud Sharp con vida, el ambiente se tornó tétrico cuando Lincoln menciono lo que le ocurrió a Luna, incluso Suzume, pero igual, todos estaban muy felices de ver que Lincoln, Sam y Lina volvieron sanos y salvos.

Lincoln aprovecho el momento para devolverle a Lily su pendiente y le agradeció con un poco de dinero.

[ ... ]

Rumbo al aeropuerto Internacional de Detroit

07:50 pm

Lincoln, Sam y Lina acompañaban a Suzume al aeropuerto del condado de Wayne en Detroit, se movilizaban en la vieja camioneta de la familia que ahora había quedado en poder de Lincoln.

el silencio incómodo reinó en todo el viaje, Lina con rostro de tristeza iba abrazando a Suzume sin intención de quererla soltar y la pelirosada iba igual, Sam y Lincoln vieron esto por el retrovisor.

\- señor Loud, ¿podría usar su celular?. -

preguntó Suzume con tristeza, Lincoln inmediatamente le ordenó a Sam que le diera su celular.

\- ¿vas a llamar a tu familia? -

preguntó Lincoln.

\- sera una llamada corta. -

respondió Suzume.

\- no te preocupes, puedes usarlo para hablar el tiempo que quieras. -

\- gracias señor Loud. -

agradeció Suzume con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, entonces ella se metió a la app para llamadas, ingreso el número y luego espero a que contestaran.

todos en el vehículo escuchaban el repicar del celular que duró por segundos... hasta que...

\- ¿Hola? -

dijo una voz femenina preocupada.

\- ¿mamá? mamá... soy Suzume. -

acotó Suzume con voz temblorosa, todos en el auto se quedaron mudos.

\- mi niña... oh gracias a Dios que estás viva. -

decía la mujer al borde del llanto al otro lado de la línea.

\- si mamá... Ya voy de regreso a casa. -

acotó Suzume, se le partía cada vez más el corazón al oír a su madre angustiada.

\- aquí te espero mi cielo... aquí te espero. -

Suzume corto la llamada y le regreso el celular a Sam, sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas eran notorias, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de alegría por saber que volvería a los brazos de su madre, que aunque no sea su madre biológica, la amaba con todo su corazón.

Lina la tomó de la mano y apretó levemente, Suzume le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

finalmente habían llegado al aeropuerto Internacional, la hora cero para Lina y Suzume, en todo momento la familia Loud Sharp acompañó a Suzume desde que ella reunió a Lina con sus padres.

Ya dentro de este, Suzume no podía dejar de sufrir por dentro, este era el adiós más doloroso que iba a dar, se encariñó de una niña a la cual quería como una hermana, la salvó, la protegió y cumplió una promesa difícil, eso le dolía aún mas, tener que dejarla y quien sabe si algún día la volvería a ver.

"a todos los pasajeros del vuelo a Londres por favor atentos"

dijo el altavoz del aeropuerto,

había llegado la hora final, la hora que Suzume nunca pensó que vendría.

\- supongo que... este es el adiós. -

comentó Suzume con dificultad, su voz se tambaleaba terriblemente.

\- nunca te vamos a olvidar Suzume, nunca olvidaremos lo que hiciste por Lina... la familia Loud nunca te va a olvidar. -

dirigió Sam sus últimas palabras para ella, Suzume sonrió pese a estar llorando, esas palabras le conmovieron, Sam le entrego una cajita a Suzume y posteriormente le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- gracias por todo Suzume... en esa caja está lo que nos pediste. -

le dijo Sam, a ella también se le hacía difícil despedirse de quién protegió a su hija, Suzume abrió la caja y vio dos pulseras de sangre, tal como Suzume se lo había pedido a Lina, una decía Lina y la otra llevaba su nombre, Suzume se acercó a Lina y le entrego la que llevaba su nombre, Lina quería llorar, llorar porque su mejor amiga, su nueva hermana mayor volvía a casa.

\- no llores Lina, todo termino bien. -

acotó Suzume con voz temblorosa

\- no... no quiero que te vayas. -

contestó Lina también con voz temblorosa.

\- mi mamá me está esperando, debo ir con ella. -

dijo Suzume con el peor dolor que había sentido jamás.

\- siempre vivirás en mi memoria... nunca voy a olvidar tu cara pecosa y tu cabello blanco... -

Lincoln no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas, Sam estaba apunto de llorar, era la despedida más dolorosa que veían.

\- confiaste en mi aún siendo una desconocida... eres la niña más genial que he conocido, ahora somos hermanas y lo seguiremos siendo donde quiera que yo vaya, siempre te recordaré... te quiero mucho Lina. -

Suzume procedió a ponerle su pulsera hecha con su sangre a la muñeca derecha de Lina, la peliblanca también procedió a ponerle la pulsera hecha con su sangre a la muñeca derecha de Suzume.

Posteriormente Lina se abalanzó sobre Suzume en un fuerte abrazo, Suzume solo podía escuchar a Lina llorar por su partida hacia el otro lado del océano Atlántico, la pelirosada llegó a ese país sin conocerlo, llegó a ese lugar sin saber nada, llegó a ese país sin conocer a nadie más... ahora que se iba, ya tenía una nueva familia que le estará eternamente agradecida con ese gesto humano de proteger a su descendiente.

\- yo también... te quiero mucho Suzume. -

dijo a rastras Lina por su llanto, se separaron del abrazo y se vieron a los ojos por última vez, Suzume besó su frente y posteriormente unió su frente con la de ella.

\- cuídate mucho... cuida a tu familia... usa a tu stando con sabiduría. -

Lina le asintió afirmativamente, Suzume se puso de pie sosteniendo la mano de Lina.

\- ahora eres una Loud, donde quiera que vayas... y si algún día regresas, aqui estaremos para ti. -

Lincoln abrazo a Suzume y ella le correspondió.

\- muchas gracias... gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Lina y por nosotros... siempre te recordaremos cabeza de algodón de azúcar. -

Suzume se rió levemente, luego se separó del abrazo y volvió a abrazarse con Lina, ella no quería dejar ir a Suzume y Suzume tampoco se quería ir, pero por más que doliera se tuvo que separar de los brazos de Lina, vio a la familia por última vez antes de darse la vuelta para ir a tomar el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a casa.

\- que tengas buen viaje. -

dijo Sam.

\- adiós. -

dijo Lincoln.

\- te voy a extrañar. -

dijo Lina.

Suzume movió su mano en señal de despedida y por último se dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la fila para tomar el vuelo a Londres.

Lincoln abrazo a su novia e hija mientras veían a Suzume irse, Lina sonrió melancólica y se puso a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntas, la conversación en el puente de Brooklyn, el ataque de Silent, la hospitalidad de Eliseo, la humildad de Willow, la batalla contra la caldera, Lina revelando su stando, la pelea ente ellas dos, Suzume contándole sobre su pasado, la batalla contra Edwina, Suzume lloró de forma desgarradora al ver que Lina casi pierde la vida, el encontronazo con el destructor y la cruel batalla que tuvo contra su propia tía, saliendo con vida de todos esos enfrentamientos a muerte.

Lina sonrió y en su mente dijo...

"Adiós Suzume... gracias por todo... Adiós... hermana mayor"

Fin.

bisping studios

(the loud house y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon)

(Lina Loud es propiedad de javisuzumiya, Suzume Cheng es propiedad de bisping studios)

En un lugar oscuro se podían escuchar los pasos de una persona caminando, repentinamente los pasos se detienen, un circulo gigante se enciende frente al hombre que caminaba, entonces el presiono un botón y repentinamente el círculo comenzó a emitir estática y una especie de portal se abrió frente a él.

\- el mundo no está preparado para esto. -

dijo el hombre de cabello negro y lacio con una máscara de gas cubriendo su nariz y boca.

del portal comenzaron a salir unas entidades de diferentes tamaños, en total eran doce.

\- los sinkids traerán la desgracia a este universo... y a los otros que existan. -

las doce entidades hicieron formación y el hombre se puso frente a ellos.

\- ni siquiera tu Suzume, vas a poder vencerlos... jahahahahaaa. -

el hombre se dio la vuelta con los entes a su espalda, puso un rostro intimidante y por último expulsó vapor de su máscara.

( ... )

ending

sono chino sadame

crossing field

sobre wa akatsuky no you ni

fighting gold


End file.
